Saving Bonds of Love
by AngelMoon Girl
Summary: Post-Stars. After a hilarious roadtrip involving nasty speeding tickets and awkward romantic mishaps, the girls and Mamoru are more than ready for their relaxing vacation at the ocean. Unfortunately, it seems peace never lasts long for the Sailor Senshi of the White Moon. A vengeful new enemy slips into their midst, carefully plotting a crusade against all Usagi holds most dear.
1. Dangerous Drivers and Whiny Odango

Disclaimer: Puh-lease. Be real. I own nothing but the mysterious new enemy, Person-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named (What? Voldemort? No, don't be silly!).

_Summary: Post Stars. All the Senshi and Mamoru holiday at the ocean, where romance, hilarity, speeding tickets and mysterious happenings abound. But a new enemy seeks revenge, putting Usagi and Mamoru's love to the test. Who ever heard of peaceful vacations? UM._

**Saving Bonds of Love**

Rated T

Part 1: "Dangerous Drivers and Whiny Odango"

* * *

A steady rain drummed down, washing away dirt from the pavement and sending travelers inside to warmer, dryer places. Among these vagabonds were eleven friends, each alike in their purpose; their reason for being alive. They were the Sailor Senshi, guardians of the earth and all its people, fighting for a peaceful future- for love, truth, and justice.

A young blonde sat staring out the window, her face like a goddess, but her blue eyes sad behind their lids. Her hair was done in odango, and she wore a black high school uniform. A little girl came up behind the teen, pink tresses fashioned in almost the same way, albeit her coiffure was shorter and the buns curved delicately upward into cones. The child was adorned in a navy blue jumper, and an intricate broach nearly identical to the one on the elder rested upon her chest. She also sported a pair of vibrant red eyes and yet, despite the differences between the females, the younger one looked uncannily similar to the woman gazing listlessly out the window. The small girl reached over and touched the woman's shoulder, who started and glanced around with query scribed across her countenance. The doppelganger of a visitor twisted her features into silent inquirance and an equal measure of concern.

"Do you think it'll rain so long we end up not being able to make it to the ocean?" the blonde asked wistfully, gesturing back toward the streaming torrents.

"Of course not, Usagi! We've just got to be hopeful for some sun, that's all," the girl soothed, clearly unworried by the continuous downpour. Usagi smiled.

"Thanks, ChibiUsa. I'm just worried we'll have to cancel the trip because of this constant rain! We've waited and planned so long, and now that there haven't been any enemies for a couple months, it's the perfect opportunity for a little peace. Everyone needs a break after... well..."

ChibiUsa noticed the way her companion grew distant and somber at the mention of Galaxia, having heard the horrors firsthand from her mother in the future. Trying to assuage Usagi, she winked. "Don't be an idiot. The Senshi aren't about to let a little rain ruin this vacation!"

She pivoted and began sidling toward the door, but upon reaching it turned back. "By the way, dinner's ready and everyone's waiting. I just came up to let you know." Then she was gone. Usagi got up and traced ChibiUsa's steps, down the hotel's stairwell and into the dining area. She blinked, searching out her friends only to find there was already a whole table set for the numerous Senshi. All smiled as she entered, and if Usagi wasn't mistaken, a few even appeared relieved.

"We were wondering where you disappeared to, Usagi-chan," Makoto informed the sixteen-year-old, gracing her with a blinding beam. "You don't usually vanish when the smell of food is in the air."

"I was merely contemplating the weather," Usagi responded lightly, perching herself next to a smirking ChibiUsa. She ignored the exasperated eye rolling of her future daughter, instead deciding to peruse one of the menus for something appetizing.

* * *

The storm raged until sometime in the early morning, when it dissipated into blue skies and sunny weather. Dew hung from tree leaves and moistened the grass as the Senshi flooded from the hotel. ChibiUsa whooped her excitement to the heavens, skipping with childish exuberance toward Mamoru's red Ferrari. Usagi followed at a less lively pace, eyelids drooping and a yawn tugging at her features, whining irately that seven o'clock was far too early to begin a lengthy car ride. Mamoru himself was helping Haruka to load her flashy yellow sports car with countless suitcases, Hotaru, Setsuna and Michiru already settled in and ready to go. A few yards away, tensions were high as Rei and Minako fought over who would drive Yuuichiro's borrowed automobile. Ami and Makoto merely lurked on the other side of the white car, sharing embarrassed looks as they wondered whether it was a good decision to have agreed to carpool with the two brawling viragos.

At long last, the adventure of the packing mishaps concluded, and the ocean-bound, sleep-deprived Senshi were off.

Well, in theory, at least.

***Mamoru's car***

"ChibiUsa, you sit that butt back on the seat!" Usagi yelled from the passenger side, trying to yank the spirited child- currently half standing in an attempt to watch the other cars- down. She stuck her tongue out at Usagi.

"What if I don't wanna?"

"What if I grab you by those pink odango and _force _you?" Usagi fired back agitatedly, which got ChibiUsa back in her original sedentary position in a jiffy. Mamoru just sighed, placing the key into the ignition and regretting his lack of sedatives.

It was going to be a loooooooooong ride.

***Inners' car***

"Now, how do you work this thing...?"

"Minako-chan, if you don't know how to start a car, then honest to God, _I'm not letting you drive_!" Rei yelled at the insistent blonde in the driver's seat, cursing the girl's luck with rock, paper, scissors. Otherwise, they wouldn't all be risking their safety on the whims of a stubborn Love Senshi right now.

"I just... forgot a couple steps. But I can drive! It's just... been a while..." Minako kept fumbling with the buttons and Yuuichiro's keys, trying to find where exactly they fit.

"Are you still going to be saying that when we're all in the hospital with ten broken ribs and extensive head injuries!?" Rei moaned, currently suffering a nervous panic attack beside her sometimes oblivious and altogether ditzy friend.

"Aw, Rei-chan, you should at least give her a chance!" Makoto rallied optimistically, only to receive the full wrath of the priestess' glare. Aforementioned raven-head threw up her arms.

"Not you too!"

She suddenly turned and glared daggers at Ami, as if _daring _her to side with Makoto and Minako.

***Outers' car***

VROM VROM!

"Haruka, will you stop that! This isn't the race track!" Michiru scolded, the perfect image of a nagging wife as she wagged her finger at the woman listening eagerly to her engine.

"I'm revvin' this baby up!" Haruka chuckled to her aqua-haired partner, donning an irritating air of explaining two plus two equals four to a kindergartner.

"I don't want a fractious trip down. You had better not drive recklessly," Setsuna warned, unfortunately prone to motion sickness. Standing for eons in front of a door did nothing to cure her mal de mer.

"What's life if you can't drive recklessly?" Haruka quipped in return, and seriously at that. She raised an eyebrow Setsuna's direction, then shrugged.

"It's a life you're not in," Michiru answered darkly, arms crossed and fingers tapping. She pursed her lips at Haruka's apathetic grin.

"Haruka-papa, when are you going to teach _me _how to drive?" Hotaru asked innocently, violet eyes wide and questioning.

"Absolutely never," Michiru cut in firmly before Haruka could answer, the promise of a threat brewing in her eyes as she glanced the sandy blonde's way. Haruka shot Hotaru a pitying look.

"You heard the boss, Firefly."

Hotaru huffed playfully as Mamoru stuck his hand out the window and waved, signalling that he was ready to begin the journey. Minako followed suit, then Haruka, and they were- finally- road borne.

***Mamoru's car***

"Mamo-chan, I'm hungry," Usagi whined, nibbling on her nails and rubbing her stomach.

"Usako, we've only been on the road fifteen minutes!" Mamoru responded, a touch of exasperation flecking his tone, even if he realized he should have known better. Usagi pouted, clutching her growling stomach ever more tightly.

"Can't you tell the others to stop?" she sighed petulantly. Mamoru resisted a whine of his own.

"Just a little while longer, Usako."

"But I'm hungry _nooooooow_!" the blonde wailed, utilizing her forte for puppy-dog eyes to the fullest extreme.

"I'm hungry too," ChibiUsa chimed in most inconveniently from the backseat, leaning forward so she was at level with her future father's head. Propinquity with his ears made her efforts to accost him all the more effective, of course.

Mamoru groaned. "Not you too!"

Usagi was one thing, but the two of them put together…

***Inners' car***

"Minako-chan, the point of the brightly painted lines is to show you where you STAY ON THE ROAD!" Rei shouted, grabbing the edges of her seat for dear life. She tensed her white knuckles around the gray interior leather as the car swayed from lane to lane, swerving this way and that before Minako finally got her bearings.

"What will Haruka-san think of you?" Makoto chided, who probably put the most stock in what Haruka had to say. Minako blushed and Rei muttered "Probably that she's suicidal". So much for trying to appear mature and sophisticated...

"There's a car in front of her," Ami stated, looking back. _As if that helps hide Minako-chan's horrendous maneuvering_. The erudite buried herself in Quantum Mechanics once more.

"Thank God!" Minako cried in relief, forgetting to watch the road for a second time as the car lurched unpleasantly close to the guard rail. Rei sobbed a little prayer up to heaven before sinking into her seat, waiting for impending death.

***Outers' car***

"You fucking bitches! MOVE FASTER!" Haruka hollered out the window to the family of four in the van proceeding them. It was probably very lucky that the quartet was enjoying the benefits of air conditioning, lest the little ones hear a fraction of the road rage-induced sentiments being flung their way.

"TENOH HARUKA! HOTARU'S IN THE CAR!" Michiru scolded, in a voice to rival a banshee's as she clapped her hands over Hotaru's ears. Aforementioned preteen pouted sulkily.

"Those idiots are moving like my grandma!" Haruka cried, affronted. A forehead vein on the hermaphrodite of a woman's forehead pulsed sporadically.

"They're going the speed limit, which is what you should be attempting to adhere to as well!" Michiru sniffed, gingerly releasing Hotaru but keeping her appendages within grabbing distance. One never knew what to expect when it came to Tenoh Haruka.

"The speed limit's for kids," Haruka pouted. "No offense, Firefly."

"The speed limit ensures safety," Michiru huffed. "Now, I don't mind a little joyride here and there, but when Hotaru's in the ca- _Watch the road_!"

Setsuna leaned in and whispered to the Warrior of Death, "Does this happen a lot?"

"Every time we go somewhere," Hotaru answered with a slight smile. "You should see them on a bad day."

***Mamoru's car***

"MAMO-CHAN!!!" the two odangoed girls shouted in unison. "WE'RE HUUUUNGRY!!"

"Alright! We'll signal the others to stop! Just STOP BADGERING ME!" Mamoru howled back, patience thinned and in danger of disappearing entirely. He, like Haruka, had developed a nervous tick on his temple. It currently throbbed like the foreboding thunder of an approaching tempest.

Usagi and ChibiUsa exchanged gleeful looks, then sat back in satisfaction gloating silently. _Job well done_.

* * *

A/N: And so ends chapter one. Read and review, please, and I will update faster! This is going to be a long story so sit back, relax, and laugh at the next few chapters! Much craziness approaches, but as the plot progresses, we'll see a dive into more dramatic territory.

**AngelMoon Girl**


	2. Going Beeping Mad

Disclaimer: Same as usual. What'd you think, I'll own Sailor Moon within a few days?

A/N: Oh my gosh, I loved all the reviews! They motivated me so much! More and I'll update faster :-D Thanks to: **cardcaptor eternity, Lady Razeli, Double G, SleepingMoonAngel, skye668, Ummster, mae-E, **and** Jate815.**

**Saving Bonds of Love**

Rated T

Part 2: "Going Beeping Mad"

**

* * *

****-Inner's car-**

"Minako-chan, turn on the music," Makoto asked lightly. "I'm bored." Minako flipped the music on, and suddenly the tune came out blaring and ear-shattering. All in the car covered their ears as the music rocked the car and rose in a cacophony unbearable to any with normal hearing.

"TURN IT DOWN!" Ami shouted over the rock and roll, hands tight over ears to protect them.

"I'M TRYING! IT WON'T WORK!!" Minako yelled back, twisted the volume knob in all directions, but there was no change.

"STUPID YUIICHIRO! I'LL THROTTLE HIM WHEN WE GET BACK!!!" Rei screamed, fire raging in her eyes. All in the car shifted slightly away from the pyro raven. When she was pissed, she was _pissed_, and anyone in her way faced terrible death by burning. "How he can stand this!?"

"TURN IT OFF, MAYBE!" Makotosuggested, and Minako did just that. The music instantly went off, but the ringing in the Inner's ears went on and on. Then, a steady beeping, filling their ears to the point of insanity...

"What the heck is beeping!?" Rei cried. "I'm going crazy!"

"It could possibly be a noise your ears hear after listening to particularly loud music or sounds," Ami answered logically. Makoto dangled Ami's beeping communicator in her face.

"Or it could be your communicator, genius," Makoto responded slyily whilst sweat dropping. Ami blushed heatedly.

"I suppose it could," she shot back in return, and grabbed the communicator from the brown-haired girl with as much dignity as she could muster, still flustered. She opened it up and instantly Usagi's angry face came on over the small screen.

"What the heck took you so long, I've been trying to reach you over and over!" her voice cried, distorted so as to not be recognized by anyone else but Senshi.

"Sorry, Usagi-chan, but the music wouldn't turn down- Yuiichiro has it set to be blaring," Ami answered, and in the front she heard Rei distinctly mutter something about "throttling" and "dead meat".

"Well me 'n' ChibiUsa are hungry," Usagi informed her, almost childishly.

"Usagi no pig!" Rei shouted vexingly in the background.

"Rei-chan no baka!" Usagi yelled back.

"Quiet!" Ami broke in loudly. The two bickering froze. Ami rarely yelled.

"Now, you better call Haruka-san and let their little troop know," Ami ordered to Rei. "Then we'll all converse over the communicator."

**-Outer's car-**

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

"Haruka-papa, what's that?" Hotaru asked.

"What's what?" Haruka returned, turning towards the backseat and looking at windswept Hotaru. She was oblivious to the noise.

"Something's beeping," Hotaru said. Haruka chuckled, gazing sideways at Michiru.

"Hear that, Michiru? Our little Hotaru's got one wild imagination."

Hotaru's face became indignant, and she looked to Setsuna for help. Setsuna was looking very green, face very close to her hair color.

"Setsuna-mama? Don't you hear it too?" the Senshi of Saturn asked, a little desperately.

"Whazzat, Hotaru?" Setsuna murmured in a slur, clutching her stomach and the side of the car. 80 MPH in a topless race car did not suit her, and she hoped a policeman would come, and _soon_- that'd slow crazy Haruka down!

"Beeping?" Hotaru prompted in repetition. Setsuna didn't answer, only a faint crease between her brows showed her confusion.

"AM I GOING CRAZY!?" Hotaru cried, pulling at her raven hair.

"Undoubtedly dear," Michiru sighed. Hotaru scowled, still listening to the 'freaking annoying' beeping sound, as she dubbed it. Seriously, she was too young to be hearing things...

Michiru sighed again, much quieter than she was before.

"Michiru-mama, you alright?" Hotaru inquired, concern flaring up immediately.

"Haruka's driving getting to you?" Setsuna mumbled, almost incoherently. Michiru, shook her head, a little pale. Hotaru leaned forward.

"What is it?" she prodded.

"The sea…it's… it's like something has been forced into it; some bad thing," Michiru struggled to describe. Hotaru raised her eyebrows, trying to imagine possibilities.

"Probably just more junk- garbage- you know, pollution," Haruka soothed. She shook her head. "Too much of it these days."

Michiru frowned.

"It felt…evil, sort of," she said quietly. "I don't know how else to describe it."

Suddenly, Hotaru noticed a flashing something that caught her eye, and turned her head.

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

Haruka's communicator was going off.

"I'm not crazy!" Hotaru cried. Haruka gave her a strained look.

"That's wonderful Hotaru, just peachy," she returned, a hint of sarcasm in her voice. Hotaru stuck her tongue out at Haruka.

"Your communicator's beeping," she said matter-of-factly, and with more than a little jeering in her voice.

"Oh," was all Haruka said, then pulled it out and opened the clasp.

"What the hell, Haruka-san!? What've you been doing for the last six minutes!?" Rei yelled, voice also distorted.

"None of us heard the beeping," Haruka answered simply. Hotaru scoffed.

"Well, Usagi no pig and her daughter the real mini-me are ravenous," Rei informed and she rolled her eyes.

"Did they eat poor Mamoru-san?" Haruka laughed.

"Unless Usagi's driving," Rei joked back. "Anyways we're all going to converse."

"I'm hungry," Usagi came in on the frequency from her communicator.

"Speak of the devil," Rei mumbled.

"Haruka-san, can we stop somewhere?" Usagi whined to the sandy blonde. "I'm hungry."

"So I've heard. I know of a store nearby, we can stop there," Haruka spoke over the transmission. "Just at the next exit."

All agreed and within half an hour, all were chowing down and on the way to the ocean, halfway to their destination.

**-Inner's car-**

"Do you even take a breath between bites?" Rei inquired, eyebrow quirked in fascination as Minako scarfed chip bag after chip bag down.

"O'courfse I dwo," she answered around her food, and Rei let out a sickened noise.

"Really, Minako-chan, I don't want to look at your food while you talk!"

Minako gave a great swallow. "Anyways, I need consolation food. That old guy was freaking me out there! Talk about getting lecherous with age!"

Makoto rolled her eyes in the backseat. "He was _not _checking you out, Minako-chan."

"Oh really? You didn't see the looks he was giving me! And I AM the Goddess of Love, aren't I?"

"Minako-chan, Mako-chan's right. You're overreacting. I know all about lecherous old men, believe me, I live with one! He wasn't checking you out!" Rei contradicted.

"He was toooooo!" Minako whined, grabbing yet another chip bag.

Rei gave her an odd look. "Are you saying you _wanted _him to?"

"What!? NO! Of course not!" Minako shrieked, highly affronted. "What do you think I am, some pervert!"

The other Senshi gave her some very undeviating looks.

"Don't answer that," the blonde mumbled, looking back to the road.

**-Mamoru's car-**

"What's with all this traffic!?" Mamoru cried, sticking his head out the window angrily. Usagi was picking at a spot on her skirt, not really paying attention.

"I dunno, Muffin," she answered in dreamy tones, showing her interest was elsewhere.

ChibiUsa stuck her head out her window, and looked up front. The traffic seemed to go on and on, farther than her eyes could see. She looked behind, and saw Yuiichiro's car with the girls in it, looking pissed and annoyed, very much like Mamoru was. Behind them she heard rather than saw Haruka yelling swears out at cars.

ChibiUsa chuckled, shaking her head depressingly. She doubted Haruka would ever change.

**-Inner's car-**

"Traffic is soooo boring," Minako moaned, tapping her fingers impatiently on the steering wheel. Rei was staring out the window, Ami was reading, and Makoto was staring out the window as well, eyes clouded with sadness, probably thinking about her upperclassman who broke her heart. Rei turned around.

"Isn't there something we can do?" she asked. "Besides staring out a window and sleeping."

"Count sheep?" Minako joked. Rei didn't find it funny, and flashed her a dirty look.

"Honestly Rei-chan, why do you think traffic is so boring? There's nothing to do while in it," Ami stated. Rei glanced at her book.

"Speak for yourself," she said. Ami shrugged, continuing on with her reading of _The Laws of Physics_.

**-Outer's car-**

"Traffic should be outlawed!" Haruka cried angrily, hands tense on the wheel and eyes burning daggers at the cars in front of her, backed up to the point of infinity.

"I disagree; when you're driving it's necessary," Setsuna replied airily, no longer green. In fact, she was perfectly fine now that the car was moving slowly, in fact hardly at all. There was the occasional inching foward, but other than that movement was nada. Michiru was sleeping in the passenger seat and Hotaru was reading a book on lamps, as her hobby was collecting them. She looked up from her book, and looked around.

"Couldn't you do anything to make them go faster, Haruka-papa?" she inquired boredly.

"Hotaru, that's not a very good-" Setsuna began, but was cut off by Haruka.

"Yah, Hotaru, you're right! I'll give them a piece of my mind! HEY! HEY YOU SLOW MOVING BAKAS!!! MOVE!!!" she screamed. Michiru jolted awake.

"What the- Haruka…." she growled warningly. Haruka paid her no mind.

"BITCHES! BAKAS!" A police car pulled up next to Haruka. "SHITHEADS! FUC- Hello, officer."

A police officer had gotten out and was looking at Haruka with a look easy to decipher:

_You're in big trouble, missy_.

* * *

A/N: Tee hee, that was most fun to write! Please review and I will update ASAP! The more I get, the faster I post! 

**AngelMoon Girl**


	3. Official Speeding Ticket Day

Disclaimer: Sorry, not me. Check Japan!

A/N: OMG, I looooooooved all the great reviews! Thank you to: **Ummster, rogueishLeia, Counterfeating Shakespeare, Bin82501, jasmineflower001, Lady Razeli, Jate815, Double G, mae-E, **and** Meatballheadedprincess14. **

**Saving Bonds of Love**

Rated T

Part 3: "Official Speeding Ticket Day"

* * *

**-Mamoru's car-**

"Er…Mamo-chan? Usagi?"

ChibiUsa's future parents turned around to look at her in inquirement.

"There's a police car at Haruka-san's car."

Two mouths dropped open in astonishment.

**-Inner's car-**

All the Inners had turned around in their seats. Hey, what else could you do when you weren't moving and in utter boredom?

"Geez, wonder what Haruka-san's done now," wondered Minako.

"Plenty of things I can think of," Rei responded.

**-Outer's car-**

"You do know, Tenoh-san, that screaming swears out a window is not tolerated…especially at a police car," the police man informed Haruka, studing her ID. Haruka gave a nervous laugh.

"Er…I didn't know that, officer," Haruka lied straight through her teeth.

"Well, I'm going to have to give you a ticket. This is your second time being pulled over, yes?"

"Regrettably," Haruka mumbled in a low growl. If only she could use her henshin rod in public... Besides, one ticket had been enough.

The policeman scribbled some info on a ticket and handed it to Haruka, who took it grudgingly. The officer waved an admonishing finger at Haruka.

"Now I don't want to see or hear, in that matter, anymore swears being yelled out your window. We keep our anger inside, yes we do," he said, almost genially. Haruka gave a strained smile, trying to bite back a retort. Gods, she hated happy-go-lucky people... even worse, happy-go-lucky police officers.

The officer pulled away just as the traffic thinned out and the Senshi were on their way again.

**-Mamoru's car-**

Usagi let out a deep breath in a sigh, eyes fluttering open as she yawned. She'd just spent maybe half an hour sleeping, and felt refreshed and invigorated, if not stiff from sitting so long. She stretched, looking down...

Where a little black spider perched on her chest.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! MAMO-CHAN!!!!!!"

"Usako!?" Mamoru's head flew to her, and ChibiUsa, who'd been dozing too, woke up with a jolt.

"MAMO-CHAN, GET IT OFF, GET IT OFF, GET IT OFF!!" Usagi was freaking out, eyes wide in terror and swatting insanely at her chest. The teeny spider began scuttling around, trying to avoid death by the panicking blonde's hand.

"Usako, honey, I can't! I've got to drive!"

"It's just a little spider, baka!" ChibiUsa shouted, awake enough to realize why Usagi was screaming her head off. She folded her arms obstinately and refused to help, mortified that her mother, _the future Queen of Crystal Tokyo_ no less, was terrified of a spider.

"NO, IT'S SCARY!" Usagi screamed. "AHHH, IT'S MOVING UP TO MY FACE! MAMO-CHAN!!!!!!"

"Usako, I'm driving!" Mamoru yelled back at her again, face pained because her cries were losing his concentration.

The spider creeped higher and crawled onto Usagi's bare neck.

"MAMO-CHAN!" Usagi screamed, lunging at him and swatting crazily.

"Usako, no!"

Mamoru lost control of the car as he found his lap full of panicking Usagi, wailing and flicking at the obstinantly staying spider, who now moved back down to her chest since the blonde was smacking her neck. It was one smart insect.

"Usako, baby, I can't see!"

The car swerved back and forth, and Mamoru tried to look around the bunny of the moon's body. Somehow, in Usagi's freaking out and him trying to calm her, his foot hit the brake and the car stopped abruptly. Usagi flew back and hit the steering wheel, and Mamoru slammed into her. ChibiUsa just flew into Mamoru's seat, luckily unharmed. As for the other two, the airbag exploded open and Usagi was crushed into Mamoru's front.

"Oh damn," Mamoru groaned, and reaching around for anything sharp as Usagi wiggled against his more, _ah_, sensitive part, trying to get free. He fought to ignore the feeling that invoked in him, saying,

"Usako, stay still," in a sort of moan.

"Your cell phone's pushing against me," the blonde murmured, complying. Mamoru inwardly groaned again. Now why would he put his cell phone down the FRONT of his pants, huh?

His hands found a pen and he jammed it into the suffocating balloon. It deflated in a wheeze and Usagi pulled free of him to look at her shirt, wailing at the black stain that used to be a spider.

Well, that was one way to kill it.

"Ewwwww!" she cried, fingering and picking at the white shirt in revulsion. "My shirt is...ruined! Can things get any worse!?"

"Um, I think we have a bigger problem than your shirt, Usagi. Judging by the police car, yes, things can," ChibiUsa said weakly from the back, gesturing to the police car that pulled up beside the car. "Oh, he don't look too happy, either."

Mamoru would have hit his head against the steering wheel repeatedly, if it were not for the blonde still in his lap.

What a way for the officer to see them, eh?

**-Inner's car-**

"What the hell is Mamoru-san doing!?" Minako cried, as the girls watched the car swerve to each side.

"Is he _trying_ to kill them?" Makoto voiced of all their thoughts.

"Holy hell!" Minako shouted, forced to screech the car to a halt abruptly as the one in front of them suddenly stopped dead in the middle of the road. "What's going on!?"

**-Outer's car-**

Those in Haruka's car were thinking the same thing. They too had to come to a complete halt, and everyone thanked the powers that be that there were no cars behind them, or there would have been a serious pile up.

"Think he's trying to get our attention?" Hotaru mused, watching the car in front of them and the Inner's swerve back and forth.

"No, I rather think that of the police car's," Setsuna murmured, and she was quite right.

A police car whizzed by them, siren wailing. Haruka just chuckled, but not without nervously stuffing her ticket into the space inbetween the seats.

"Rather them than me. It's an official speeding ticket day, eh?" She rubbed her hands together eagerly. "I'm on. Can't wait to see the Inners get their first ticket today too."

Michiru just smacked the sandy blonde upside the head.

"Baka."

**-Mamoru's car-**

The sour looking officer got out of his car and Mamoru rolled down the window, plastering on a look of innocence.

"Hello, officer," he greeted, in a hopefully polite tone.

"You were speeding, driving recklessly, and endangering the lives of the civilians and other cars around you," the man said bluntly, wasting no time in getting to the point. "You also are risking the life of the young lady in your lap... this type of provocative behavior is inexcusable on the road while driving!"

This left the couple blushing furiously, and ChibiUsa snickering in the back, as she murmured, "What civilians?" Indeed, the road was deserted, aside from the trio of cars.

"Uh..." Mamoru mumbled, not expecting such an angry officer. _Someone_ didn't get their doughnut this morning. It seemed Haruka had gotten the happy-go-lucky officer and Mamoru the grumpy one.

The officer scribbled Mamoru up a ticket. "If I _ever_ see that again..." He left the threat hanging in the air, and handed the ticket to Mamoru, who gazed at it dumbly, as if in shock.

"You won't, sir," Mamoru promised, all the while thinking that this would be a perfect time for Usako to get off his lap... unfortunately, the blonde seemed quite content.

"Good." The officer pulled away, leaving all three to let out a deep breath. It was then that Usagi noticed she was still in Mamoru's lap and with a faint blush and "Eep!", scrambled back into her seat. Inwardly, Mamoru was both glad and disappointed, but then he berated himself for even thinking such thoughts. Usagi was still only sixteen and a half! They weren't even engaged yet, or she out of high school!

**-Outer's car-**

The officer drove slowly by Haruka, giving her an evil look that clearly spoke, _I know you're bad... you're all bad... one of these days..._

Haruka chuckled nervously, unconsciously pushing her previous ticket even lower. Luckily, the officer pulled away, in search of more crime.

**-Mamoru's car-**

Mamoru hit his head repeatedly against the steering wheel, doing what he'd wanted to do throughout the whole interrogation. And having Usako on his lap the whole time the officer had been there had made everything worse.

"Aw, it's OK, Muffin. It's only a ticket," Usagi soothed, patting his shoulder in a would-be comforting way.

"My first _ever_ ticket," Mamoru returned in a pained voice. "This'll go on my record, and I won't be able to get jobs and my whole life will be ruined!"

"Er, I think you're over-dramatisizing this thing a _tad_ too much," ChibiUsa said from the back. "Think on the bright side, Haruka-san got a ticket too, so you're not the only one! And there's a first for everything."

"Since when do _you_ chastise your parents!" Usagi exclaimed at her spore of an offspring.

"Since I decided I would!" ChibiUsa yelled.

"No... fighting..." Mamoru growled, shooting up from his head's place on the steering wheel, where he was forcing his sorrows onto it quite violently, a.k.a hitting his head against it over and over.

"Just remember what I said, Mamo-chan. Haruka-san got one too!" ChibiUsa tried to comfort.

Mamoru wailed again in self-pity, replying that that was _Haruka_, but his misery was soon forced into the back of his mind as he had to drive again, or they'd never reach the ocean before nightfall.

Gods, he'd die in embarassment when he'd have to face all the teasing Senshi!

* * *

The darkness engulfed everything, like a dark cloud, hard to breath in the evil of it all. A figure, lone at the end of a passageway, stood staring into an ancient mirror, attention entirely focused on it as if the mirror was about to reveal something important. 

"_Ssss-enkaew ts-eggib symene ym wo-hsss_…" the figure hissed, words ancient and shrouded in mystery. It was a dead language the figure spoke.

The mirror image shifted, going from the reflection of the dark figure to one of a dank, dark void. Two people floated there, coming closer and more distinct. One was a man, the other a little girl. The man had ebony black hair and wore a prince's suit, complete with armor and a sword. The little girl had pink hair and wore a princess dress, the crescent moon glowing on her forehead, the symbol of the Moon Royalty; a descendant of the Serenity line.

"_Etaf rieht wo-hsss_," the figure spoke again, in the same mysterious tongue. The mirror image shifted once more, and a gory scene displayed itself. The man had his own sword sticking out of his back, face a mask of blood, eyes pained and barely conscious.

Next to him, the girl lay floating, unconscious. Her pure white dress was splattered with blood, gashes on her stomach and a slash on her arm that bled profusely. Her head fell back, and her sunken, sightless eye sockets looked blankly ahead- her eyeballs had been viciously ripped out. A trickle of blood ran out from her open mouth.

The figure smiled, eyes flashing red and gold.

Hysterical laughter filled the room.

"Not long, Serenity….."

* * *

A/N: Wow, what a fun chapter to write :-D Hope you all enjoyed that as much as I did! 

The more reviews I get, the faster I update!

**AngelMoon Girl**


	4. Meet the Morning Haters

Happy Officer's Disclaimer: Now, now. I'm going to have to write you up a ticket, AngelMoon Girl. Stealing Sailor Moon like this, to write a story... tut tut, we don't do that! Now you go an apologize to Naoko and Toei this instant!

A/N: Seriously, you guys make me smile... crazily... thanks to: **Counterfeiting Shakespeare, Lady Razeli, rogueishLeia, Ummster, FlameEmber, littledufffan, Double G, mae-E, mako-fan, jasmineflower001, Jate815, Neo-Queen Serenity **and** merangelgal. **As you know, I reply to all my reviews, but since I've been real busy and gotten a huge amount in a short period of time, it's taking me a little longer than I thought to reply to them all. But don't worry, I will be soon! Now, read on!

**Saving Bonds of Love**

Rated T

Part 4: "Meet the Morning Haters"

* * *

Sea breeze filled the warm air, a piscatory smell vaguely wafting upon the wind. Overhead the sun shown brightly in orangy late afternoon glow, cascading pools of light on everything; making it alive and beautiful. Usagi jumped out of the car, cheering. 

"We're here!" she whooped, twirling around and then helping a stiff ChibiUsa out of the backseat. Mamoru followed, stretching. The Inners were doing the same just as Haruka's car zoomed (not pulled) up. All in the car looked as if the wind had had a fun time playing with their hair, and looked extremely windswept. Setsuna stumbled out, looking sick once more. She looked ready to kiss the ground. Hotaru ran over and helped the olive skinned Senshi, who swayed dangerously.

"I'm gonna be sick," she moaned. The two retreated to the bushes. Haruka bounded out of the car, and Michiru did so too, only gracefully as she nagged, apparently not finished with a conversation (or rather argurment) they'd been having.

"...could have done that old lady harm, you baka!"

"She was moving like a slug! I had to speed up!"

"A SLUG!? She is an _old lady_!!"

Everyone watched the match as angry words flew from mouth to mouth, but at last the two noticed they were being observed quite intensely.

"Er... hi?" Haruka chuckled.

"Sooooo, Haruka-san... got in a little mess with a police officer, I hear?" Minako laughed immediately, looking as if she'd been looking foward to this moment for a long time. She poked Haruka in the shoulder teasingly, and Haruka swatted her away, embarrassed.

"It was nothing big," she mumbled innocently. Michiru smiled smugly. Mamoru and Usagi came up arm in arm, ChibiUsa trailing behind like an overgrown toddler.

"What's this about a police officer, Haruka-san?" Mamoru questioned, a teasing accusation in his voice.

"Is the law-abiding Haruka-san getting tickets all the sudden?" Rei joked. Haruka scowled, temper flaring up.

"It was nothing big, okay! Besides, you shouldn't be talking, Mamoru-san!" she cried, stuffing her hands into her pockets and sticking her nose up, using her last shred of dignity to ignore the Senshi. However, that wasn't before she sent a death glare around at everyone, as if daring them to mention it once more and have their heads chopped off and body dissected. That, or receive a face-full of _World Shaking_...

"Sooooo, Mamoru-san-"

"Quiet, Minako-san!" Mamoru growled, utilizing the same 'I will kill you' glare as Haruka had. That shut the blonde up, although she looked a little put-out at not being able to gloat.

ChibiUsa looked up at the building above them; the hotel they were staying at during their trip. It was very fancy, and verandas and balconies overlooked the ocean. The girl fancied it must be beautiful to stand out there at night. The bushes rustled and Setsuna and Hotaru appeared, Setsuna looking much better.

"Anyone have a mint?" she asked sheepishly. Minako fished around in her bag and handed one to Setsuna, who took it gratefully.

"What do you say we sign in and look at our rooms?" Ami suggested, tilting her head towards the hotel. All nodded. They trooped up to the large, looming white building, excited about their much-needed vacation ahead.

There were 3 rooms reserved for them; everyone would have to share so as to save money. Usagi, Mamoru, and ChibiUsa shared the first; Ami, Rei, Minako, and Makoto shared the second; Setsuna, Hotaru, Haruka, and Michiru shared the third. The sleeping arrangements had already been made, and ChibiUsa happened to be the only one who got her own bed (Haruka: "Lucky duck." Michiru, nonchalantly: "Oh, so I suppose you _don't_ want to sleep with me?" Haruka, quickly: "Er, I didn't say _that_, did I, love?" Other Senshi: Stare...).

oOo

The evening loomed upon them as they unpacked, and the sky turned a darker shade of blue than the periwinkle it had been. Makoto sighed happily.

"D'you think it'd be possible to take a midnight swim?" she asked. "It must be so pretty, with the moonlight reflecting off the water..."

"Yah!" ChibiUsa agreed eagerly. "Can we?"

"Not for you, squirt," Usagi replied, patting ChibiUsa's head. "You're much too young."

"Am not!" ChibiUsa retorted angrily, hands on her hips. "I may be little but I'm not incompetent!"

"What's that?" Usagi asked, truly not knowing.

"See!" ChibiUsa yelled, gesturing at her future mother.

"See what!?" Usagi shouted back.

"SHUT UP!" Rei yelled, breaking into their fight. "It's not like we're going, anyways."

"It was only a suggestion," Makoto put in quietly.

"I think we should go tomorrow; it's much too late. I for one am very tired," Setsuna said lightly. "That trip did nothing to quell fatigue."

"Same," Minako quipped.

"I need exercise, my bones are stiff," ChibiUsa said nonchalantly, but there was a petulant whine present behind her words, like that of a child not getting their way (which essentially, she was).

"I know what you're doing, squirt, and it's not gonna work. I'm not your mother for no reason, you know," Usagi said, a smirk on her face. ChibiUsa huffed, stalking off to the bathroom in her, Mamoru, and Usagi's room.

"She's so bratty," Usagi moaned, doing a perfect impersonation of ChibiUsa just a second ago, complete with the little whine.

"Wow, wonder where she got those genes from?" Rei shot, rolling her eyes.

"I'd say she learned a bit too much from you, 'cause you should talk, braggart," Usagi scoffed, returning the slyness and a smirk as well. Rei couldn't beat her so easily anymore.

Setsuna yawned.

"Oh, I can't stand it anymore! I'm going to bed," she said, stifling yet another yawning spell coming on.

"What about dinner?" Minako asked, aghast. "We haven't had anything since the lunch stop hours ago!"

Setsuna chuckled. "Do you think I abandoned my Time Post for such a trivial thing as food? I don't need to eat; it's more like a treat thing I do sometimes."

All eyes widened, not knowing this before.

"What are you staring at? I'm no different than you, just my digestive system is different," Setsuna said, sounding almost hurt.

"Sorry, Setsuna-san, we didn't mean anything by it," Usagi automatically said, patting her friend on the arm, her compassionate soul shining through. Setsuna shrugged, smiling once more, then she moved off to bed. Everyone else ordered food from their rooms.

oOo

The next day dawned bright and early, though not in the Senshi's world. They slept in until 11:00am, exhausted from the long trip down. ChibiUsa was the first to awaken in her room, and when she opened her eyes, at first she was a bit disoriented, wondering where she was- then it all came back to her like someone snapping their fingers.

She slowly slid out of her big queen sized bed, which was similar size to the kind she had at home (she was, after all, a princess). Rubbing her eyes and yawning, ChibiUsa opened the curtains over the window and let in huge rays of sunlight. It poured into the room, lighting up the shadows and darkness with its golden fingers.

ChibiUsa observed the beautiful blue sky and wide landscape below, with the big ocean a little farther out. Through the window she saw many people below, many relaxing on the beach. For a few moments, she just watched the surf crashing onto the sandy shore.

Turning around, ChibiUsa smiled a bit cheekily at her two future parents' sleeping forms in the bed next to hers, sound asleep and cuddled together.

"Rise and shine, sleepyheads!" she called loudly. The two in the bed didn't move a muscle. ChibiUsa frowned exasperatingly, then remembered how her parents slept like they were dead. She grinned and ran, jumping onto the bed and smothering Usagi and Mamoru's forms in the process.

"WAKE UP!!" she yelled in their ears. Each jolted awake as if being doused with ice water.

"W-what time 'zit?" Mamoru cried, flying up sleepily. "I'll get the youma! Tuxedo..." He trailed off tiredly, not really awake as he stared into space, mouth slightly parted open. Usagi, beside him, just moaned angrily and tried to sneak under the warm covers to get some last minute snooze time.

"Oh no you don't!" ChibiUsa cried, grasping the covers and pulling them out from Usagi's sneaky hands. She threw them on the floor, far from the odango's reach. Usagi automatically curled up, shivering and whining. Mamoru just seemed oblivious to what was happening, still staring with glazed eyes ahead of him.

"It's time to wake up!" ChibiUsa said, grabbing the clock beside the bed and shoving it in Usagi's face.

"Oh, ChibiUsa, it's way too early, I wanna sleep another hour!" Usagi whined.

"It's almost noon!" ChibiUsa retorted.

Mamoru sleepily went into the bathroom and the shower started. Waking up more fully as cold water poured down his face, Mamoru relished in waking up next to his Usako. What he would give to wake up to her beautiful face every day! The night itself had started a little badly, what with Usagi hogging all the blankets at different intervals and then ChibiUsa falling out of bed and bonking her head on the desk between the beds. It had taken a full half hour for her to stop crying, and Usagi had been no help at all, since she slept through the whole incident. But still, having his arms full of her... it was a nice feeling to wake up to.

Usagi stretched, barely listening to ChibiUsa's ranting about her not being an earlybird because of her mom's genes. She wore pink pajamas, as did ChibiUsa.

"Usagi, are we going to the beach?" the little spore asked fiercely, promising hell to pay in her tone if they didn't.

"I'm sure we are later," Usagi answered, giving a last yawn and dragging herself out of bed. ChibiUsa hopped off the bed too, where she'd been perched beside her mother, and obediently picked up the discarded bed sheets. Usagi stripped herself of her pajamas and pulled on her bathing suit, then put on her clothes from yesterday. ChibiUsa did the same, although Usagi had to help blushing ChibiUsa with her bathing suit, which was getting a bit small round the chest.

"I think you'll need a new one soon," Usagi commented. Then her face took on a sadder look.

"You're not so little anymore, ChibiUsa," she said softly. For a moment, ChibiUsa felt as if she were with her mother of the future. She gave Usagi a hug without even thinking.

"I'll always be your little girl," she whispered. Then ChibiUsa smiled. "Don't be dumb, Usagi-baka! You've still got me as a baby to look forward too. Lots of changing icky diapers!"

Usagi chuckled.

oOo

Rei opened her eyes, groaning, 110 lbs of Minako lying on top of her. Rei struggled to push Minako off, who just giggled, still asleep. Little specks of drool rolled out of her mouth.

"MY GOD, MINAKO-CHAN!!!! GET YOUR BIG BUTT OFF ME!!!" Rei screamed, loud enough to wake up the whole hotel. Minako gasped, eyes flying open. Rei flung Minako off her, and the bubbly blonde rolled onto the ground. She angrily got up and stalked over to Rei, slapping her soundly with a pillow.

"Why did'ja do that, Rei-chan!? Huh!?" Minako huffed irritably, pulling at her disheveled hair and pajamas.

"Your fatness was suffocating me!" Rei yelled in response. She pointed to a wet spot on her pajama shirt. "And I don't appreciate drool running down onto me from out of your mouth while you sleep!"

Ami and Makoto just watched silently from their beds, humorous looks on both of their features.

"Minako could give Serena a run for her money," Makoto whispered to Ami. The blue-haired pedantic nodded.

oOo

All residents of the Outers' room jolted awake, flying up, Rei's scream ringing in their ears.

"Holy hell, she should be a yodeler!" Haruka exclaimed, rubbing her ears to drone out the sounds of Rei and Minako fighting incessantly.

"Well, she's a good wake-up call," Michiru said pleasantly, getting out of bed, ready to approach the new day eagerly. She smoothed out the covers and smacked Haruka out of bed, who was trying fruitlessly to get a few more minutes of sleep. Setsuna did the same, ushering a sleepy Hotaru out of their bed.

Yes, the Senshi are NOT earlybirds.

* * *

A/N: OK, so I just wanted to let you all know that it may be a little while until I update next (or until FF .net fixes their document uploading before posting new chapters!) I keep trying to upload documents but it's not letting me, and I've been forced to delete other documents to get this up. It's really putting a damper on my writing and hopefully will be fixed SOON! 

Anyways, this was originally two chapters instead of one, but I thought I'd give you all a treat for reviewing so amazingly! Wow, already 32 reviews and only for 3 chapters worth! Y'all make me smile insanely, like I said!!

Check out my other stories while you wait for the next chapter! I guarantee you will like at least a few if not many :-D And if you love Usagi/Mamoru, and Usagi/Mamoru angst, you will love my story, "Self Destruct"! (I know, shameless self promotion. I've taken a leaf out of Rei's book).

**REVIEW!** And I will try and update faster the more I get, if FF .net would just fix their document uploading! Grr...

Yours always,

**AngelMoon Girl**


	5. Encounters of Fate

Disclaimer: I borrowed them, Mr. Happy Police officer! B-O-R-R-O-W-E-D! Not stole!

A/N: Well, still FF .net has not fixed their document uploading. Once again, I've cleared a previous document so I can post this. Man, I hope this gets fixed soon! I only have one more free document...

Review, and I update faster (or as fast as I can with this little problem!).

THANK YOU: **Counterfeiting Shakespeare, Knightlight, rogueishLeia, merangelgal, Lady Razeli, Piwi, Jz, Sailor Josseme, Ummster, Wild Irish Rose31, jasmineflower001, mae-E, **and** Double G.** Loved the reviews, and hope you all continue such fantastic feedback!

**Saving Bonds of Love**

Rated T

Part 5: "Encounters of Fate"

* * *

All met downstairs 15 minutes later, Minako and Rei having made-up finally. They all tramped down to the beach, Usagi hanging off Mamoru with a silly smile taking over her youthful features as she nearly bounced down the boardwalk leading down to the shore. The sky was a beautiful baby blue, and waves rippled through the water teasingly. Seagulls squawked out in the distance, closer to the wet depths. Rei, from behind the two lovers, rolled her eyes and made a gagging noise that made those beside her laugh. 

Every Senshi was wearing a bikini of their color, whilst Mamoru sported very sexy black swimtrunks (drool). ChibiUsa and Hotaru ran cheering down to the water like little children, splashing in up to mid thigh, only to run back out again and start making sandcastles. The others just watched them with reminiscing smiles, thinking back to the times when they were that age and so carefree.

ChibiUsa looked up, an amused scowl tugging on her lips.

"Are you just gonna stand there watching us, or join in? And don't say you're too young to build sandcastles, 'cause no one's too young for anything!"

And with those wise words, ChibiUsa grabbed a bucket of water and drenched Usagi, laughing hysterically all the while.

"BAKA CHIBIUSA!!" Usagi screamed, chasing after her daughter with outstretched arms she dearly wished to throttle the fungus with. The Inners laughed, joining Hotaru in her sandcastle frenzy. The Outers laid out towels and began to sun bathe, while Mamoru watched his family run around in circles bemusedly.

The water sent out elusive, yet palpable waves of desire, and one could hardly stand and just watch it without jumping in than cut off their own arm. Soon, all Senshi were laughing and splashing each other in the warm water. ChibiUsa could hardly remember a funner time than this that she had spent with ALL the Senshi- generally not everyone was there.

"Chicken fight!!" Minako called, arm raised in an energetic sort of way.

"What's that?" ChibiUsa asked, ceasing her play to looked at the bubbly blonde inquiringly.

"You don't know what that is!? Mamoru-san, Usagi-chan, shame! Keeping ChibiUsa-chan in the dark like that!" Minako cried in disbelief, feigned anger for all chicken-fighters around the world shining in her eyes. Mamoru shrugged.

"To be truthful, I'm just as benighted as ChibiUsa," he replied mildly.

"Where were you born!? Mars!?" Minako snorted.

"I take offense at that, you ditzy blonde!" Rei shouted, turning to glare at Minako with daggers for eyes. "What if I'd said they were from Venus for being so stupid! How would you like that!?"

Minako laughed. "Oh, Rei-chan, they couldn't possibly be from Venus! After all, 'Smart people are from Venus, and the ignorant from Mars'!"

She received a face-full of water, and a cry of, "It's 'Women are from Venus, men are from Mars', you baka!"

"Oh yah!?"

Minako sent a stream of continous ocean water at Rei.

"Yah!" Rei shouted, returning fire with said element burning in her eyes playfully.

"OK, you two!" Makoto chuckled. "Maybe we should explain what a chicken fight is for our less learned fellows, so we can get right to it... and so I can bring you all down!"

"Nah-uh, Mako-chan!" Rei quipped, then she broke into explaination. "A chicken fight is where someone sits on someone else's shoulders and they face off against two other people doing the same. You fight and whoever falls down first loses... it's simple as pie!"

"I call Mamo-chan!" Usagi cried, clinging to him like he was her second skin.

"No fair, Usagi! Now I'm all alone!" ChibiUsa wailed. Usagi's response was to stick her tongue out at the child, who returned in a much more indignant way.

"Hey, ChibiUsa-chan, you can join our group," offered Makoto, and Minako waved her over. ChibiUsa complied reluctantly and went off, but not without giving Usagi a dark glare for not getting her way. Usagi just grinned smugly, glad to have Mamoru to herself for once, i.e. with no future children hanging off her lover's other arm.

First was Setsuna and Hotaru facing off against Makoto and Minako. The latter team came out the triumphant, and Setsuna and Hotaru were knocked off the "board of champions". Everyone had a chance against eachother, but soon it was only down to Usagi and Mamoru against Haruka and Michiru.

"You're going down, Michiru-san!" Usagi threatened the ocean diety, who was perched atop Haruka in haughtiness.

"Don't think so, Your Highness," she replied mockingly, flexing her knuckles and licking her lips eagerly.

"BEGIN!" Minako yelled. Haruka advanced at them smoothly in that infallible way of hers, and Michiru grabbed Usagi's arms to pull her down. In a desperate attempt to rid herself of Michiru's strong grip, Usagi struggled, managing to release Michiru's grasp. She then lunged forward, pushing the Warrior of Neptune hard. With a strangled cry, Michiru fell backward, dragging Haruka down with her.

Usagi cheered wildly, punching the air.

"HA!" she cried.

"And our Prince and Princess come out the victorious!" Minako exclaimed, cheering along with the Senshi spectators.

"_In _your_ face_!" Usagi yelled to a drenched Michiru. The aqua-haired woman laughed, pushing Mamoru, who toppled over with Usagi. Usagi came up sputtering, then Mamoru.

Everyone laughed at the "drowned rat" look the two gave off, then Mamoru unexpectedly lunged on Usagi and captured her in a rapturous kiss.

"Get a room!" Rei giggled, slapping Mamoru on the back. Mamoru and Usagi came up blushing.

"Sorry," Mamoru mumbled as Setsuna smiled knowingly. Usagi splashed Mamoru in the face and he returned mercilessly. Soon everyone had joined in and a ferocious water fight began.

oOo

A lone girl was watching them from up on the sand, her long blue hair done in ponytail style swishing in time to the breeze. She had hard, blue eyes and a sad, distant look on her face. Usagi looked up at her and, feeling a pang of sympathy, ran up to greet the mysterious blunette.

"Hi. My name's Usagi- what's yours?" the cheery golden halo-headed one spoke in a honey-voice, altruistic as always.

The other girl didn't answer at first. Instead, her ocean-like eyes went wide and emotions similar to comprehension and recognition entered her eyes. But it was only for a second; gone almost right after it came. Usagi even wondered if she had imagined it.

"My name's… Sephie," she answered slowly, tugging at a stray lock of hair.

"Nice to meet you, Sephie-san. Pretty name," the one associated with the Moon complimented merrily. Sephie smiled warmly at her words.

"Want to meet my friends?" Usagi asked, pointing to the said Sailor Warriors. "They're really nice. You can play with us, if you want." Sephie's eyes flickered to the group in the water, lingering for a moment on ChibiUsa and Mamoru, who were engaged in a furious splash battle together.

"No thanks," she replied. Was there almost a slight stiffness to her voice? "I have to get going now. My mom's waiting. Nice to meet you."

And with that, she turned and walked quickly back up to the hotel. Usagi stood watching her for a small lapse of time, then ran back down to the water's edge. Rei clambered out of the rippling depths to stand next to her.

"Who was that?"

"A girl named Sephie. She seemed pretty nice, but this feeling of déjà vu was there when we met; kinda weird," Usagi answered, arms folded contemplatingly. She scrunched her eyebrows together in ponderment, but no matter how far she delved into the back of her memories, she didn't remember ever meeting the puzzling Sephie.

Rei shrugged, then Mamoru lunged on Usagi once more and they were back to water fighting. And Usagi forgot Sephie, for now.

oOo

ChibiUsa leaned back, sighing and wringing her wet pink hair. Setsuna sat beside her, and the other Senshi were busy retreiving lunch.

"Puu?"

"Yes, Small Lady?"

"Did... did Mama mention to you when I had to go back?" the girl questioned tentively.

"Why do you ask? Are you homesick?" the olive skinned time diety inquired.

ChibiUsa looked down into her lap. "No, no, it's just... will I ever get to come back to this time again?"

Setsuna sighed, gazing up into the azure plain of sky, watching a gull whish by on its white wings. "Small Lady... the times are coming when you will need to be at your home, the palace, more and more. The time of your childhood is ending, and very soon your mother and father will start preparing you so that when you see your future role as Queen, you will be ready."

"So... I won't?" the future Princess assumed, blinking back tears that threatened her vision into blurriness. She loved this time; this world. It was her second home, almost.

Setsuna looked down at her, smiling teasingly. "I never said _that_, did I?" She looked up again.

"Bigger things are coming for the Senshi of this time, and some events you cannot be present for..."

"Like what, Puu?"

Setsuna laughed jovially, tapping her special friend's button nose. "I can't tell you that, can I?"

Their attention was suddenly diverted when Usagi let out a terrified shriek.

"Mamo-chan... what're you doing!?" she squealed, held fast to her boyfriend as he picked her up bridal style. Mamoru laughed, devilish gleam in his eyes.

"Getting you wet, of course!"

The Moon Princess in his arms felt her eyes grow to enormous proportions as she realized what he was alluring.

"W-what?"

Mamoru just chuckled and started down to the shining water.

"MAMO-CHAN! PUT ME DOWN!" Usagi screamed futilely, struggling with all her might and pounding on his chest with her small fists.

"Ready to be dunked?" her protector teased, wading out knee-deep with his hold still tight on her body. Usagi whined her response of,

"Maaaaamo-chan!!"

He started lowering her to the water and she clung to his neck like a leech, but it was to no avail. She soon found herself totally underwater, but then just as quickly Mamoru pulled her up. She spluttered, still clinging to him.

"Now you're gonna get it!"

The superheroine moved fast, using her quick reflexes to swing around, jump onto his back, and force the college student under the water. Mamoru growled playfully, turning the tables as he flipped Usagi over, but she reacted just as quickly. The girl rolled them around until she was perched atop the ebony-haired man.

"Gotcha!" she triumphantly cried, but then all the sudden became aware of just how close they were... she was straddling his waist and their faces were very close... Usagi felt her breathing speed up and she moved in, feeling Mamoru's lips on hers as his strong hands held her in place...

"Oh my God, what is it with you two today!?" Rei's voice cracked like a whip into their world. The two jumped apart, blushing brick red and flustered at what they had almost done. "This is a _public beach_!"

Minako skipped down to the mortified Prince and Princess, winking and wiggling her eyebrows suggestively. "Feeling a bit of... _tension_?"

"Minako-chan!" Usagi cried. If possible, she felt her face grow darker. "ChibiUsa's here!"

"I'm not ignorant," her future daughter huffed, a little embarassed at her past parent's antics.

Usagi just rolled her eyes, trying to keep from becoming flushed all over at how close Mamoru was standing next to her...

Unbeknownest to any of the Senshi, they were being watched very, very closely.

* * *

A/N: Next chapter, we're getting into a bit more action and excitement. Mysterious occurences will shadow upon our Sailor Senshi... the web of evil is only now beginning to form... 

Review, and I will try and update fast! (Begs to FF. net for document uploading to work once more, for it is AngelMoon Girl's livelihood)

Yours until next chapter,

**AngelMoon Girl**


	6. Hot Spells and Premonitions

Disclaimer: "Eeeek!" Runs from Grumpy Police Officer as he advances on her with a club, beating his palm with it menacingly. "Wait! Wait! I can explain!" Officer: "It's too late for that!"

A/N: We're getting into some exciting parts in this chapter! And even more is coming! Please, review after you're finished, because the more who review, the faster I update!

Thanks soooooo much to: **Lady Razeli, .., Bin82501, jasmineflower001, Meatballheadedprincess14, Double G, Sailor Josseme, Jay-z, Piwi, lailane, Counterfeiting Shakespeare, Amydali86, **and** mae-E. **You all rock and I hope that once you read this (email alerts aren't working, once more...sigh...) you will review again!

**Saving Bonds of Love**

Rated T

Part 6: "Hot Spells and Premonitions"

* * *

Drenched, exhausted, and exuberantly happy, the Senshi trudged back up to the hotel, toweling themselves down along the way. The sky had turned a deep periwinkle blue, and the last rays of the sunset were dimming down. A few stars had made their way out. It had been a fun-filled day. Usagi and Mamoru were the first to go in, looking very much like newlyweds as they clung to eachother lovingly. They headed straight to their room, whilst ChibiUsa followed all the rest of the Senshi into the Inners' room for a night of games. Usagi and Mamoru skived off due to fatigue from the long day, and Usagi was complaining of not feeling well. 

"Oh my gosh, I can't wait to just sleep the night away!" the blonde had jovially commented, stifling a large yawn before entering her and Mamoru's room with said college student.

Half an hour passed quickly, and the fun of cards was beginning to wear out when ChibiUsa and Hotaru seemed to win every time, no matter what. Only a few times had someone been able to beat them, and it was always Ami.

"This is getting dull. Ami-chan, can you get us a new game?" Rei asked politely, collecting all the cards and shuffling them through. Ami nodded, getting up. ChibiUsa was yawning incessantly all the while, a fact that was not missed by the others.

"Hey, ChibiUsa-chan, you can just crawl into our bed if you're tired," Makoto offered sympathetically, and the sleepy Princess smiled gratefully, complying. Within seconds it seemed, she was fast asleep. Ami came back with _The Game of Psychiology- What's Your IQ?._

Rei sighed.

"Ami-chan, Ami-chan," was all she said, shaking her head all the while as if in pity. Minako giggled, face very red. This caused a ruckus of chuckling from Makoto.

"Minako-chan, you look like a tomato!"

"I can't help it. I'm really hot!"

"Hot? The air conditioning's on!"

Minako shrugged. Meanwhile, Rei had taken matters into her own hands and had gotten a new game, which she and everyone else began playing. Minako began sweating as she moved her piece around the board.

"A bit anxious, are we?" Rei teased, shaking the dice before tossing it. Minako fanned her face with her hand, trying to cool herself.

"I guess," she said, this time with a tad bit uncertainty. The joking had faded from her voice.

The game ended about 20 minutes later, Makoto coming out the jubiliant (and gloating) winner. Minako looked worse; she was now breathing more heavily, still fanning fruitlessly.

"It's so _hot_!" she panted. "You sure the heat isn't on? I feel like I've just run a mile nonstop in eighty degree weather!! Someone open a window."

Ami was looking at Minako in concern now, as was everyone else. This was turning serious. The blunette pedantic stood up and felt Minako's sweaty forehead.

"There's no fever or anything... your temperature is perfectly normal," she informed, nonplussed. This was just too weird... what was going on? Meanwhile, Haruka had turned the air conditioning up to full blast.

However, after 10 minutes and no sign of recovery with the extra coolness, Ami and the others were getting nervous. The blue-haired girl even scanned the abnormally breathing and red-faced blonde with her computer, but it showed that absolutely nothing was wrong with her. If so, then what was causing this?

"Maybe…you should just lie down, Minako-san," Michiru suggested slowly. Minako wiped a hand across her forehead.

"I suppose," she answered, in a vague slur. She glanced over at the tossing and turning form of ChibiUsa, then stood up.

"Goodnight," she bade all, and began walking to the second bed.

She never made it.

Once the Goddess of Love and Beauty reached the coffee table she doubled up, hyperventilating and clutching at her rising and falling chest desperately.

"MINAKO-CHAN!" everyone exclaimed, by her side in a nanosecond.

"It..hurts…so much…" she wailed, trying to take deep breaths and steady herself. It was to no avail.

"Minako-chan, what hurts?" Ami interrogated forcefully, rubbing her hand over and over across Minako's shaking back to try and calm her.

"Everything…" Minako moaned, gasping and clawing at her heart. "I just want…I want… I don't know, but I need it! I need something!"

"What!?" Rei shouted, scared, shaking Minako's shoulders desperately. Her obsidian eyes searched Minako's cerculean blue ones frantically.

"Please..give…"

Minako's eyes began rolling towards the back of her head. Suddenly, she gave a loud, painful cry, then fainted dead away into Rei's arms.

"Minako-chan!" Rei exclaimed. She lowered the blonde to the ground in a panic. _What _was going _on_!?

Everyone crowded around as Ami tried to revive the pale girl with her extensive medical knowledge. Suddenly, a warm, familiar aura surrounded them, and they shivered without even knowing why. It was like a hand had caressed their bodies; a nostalgic touch...

Setsuna alone looked calm in all the bedlam. She was not even looking at Minako, but at the little pink-haired form on the bed. The window above the child revealed the moon through open curtains, brighter than ever and almost glowing with ferocious, surreal intensity. The holy moonlight seemed only shining upon the girl on the bed, glowing around ChibiUsa like a white fire threatening to engulf the child. Its white, virgin touch surrounded her, becoming one with the future Princess almost as if the moonlight _were_ her skin...

Then, all at once, it stopped. The moonlight almost melded into the girl, disappearing and causing a darkness in its wake. ChibiUsa twitched, then was calm.

Setsuna smiled, mumbling only but three words:

"It is complete."

Meanwhile, Minako was stirring. She opened her eyes to find seven relieved faces in her own, entirely too close and causing even an un-claustrophibic person to turn just that.

"GAAAH! Little breathing space here, kay!?" Minako exclaimed, shooting backwards.

"Sorry," all mumbled, moving back. The relief was like a string, connecting to all expressions.

"Are you feeling okay now, Minako-chan? Any hotness?" Ami questioned, stepping forward to feel Minako's forehead again. It was no longer sweaty and flustered. In fact, it looked like Minako had regained all color back.

"Yah. I'm not really sure what came over me before, but it's gone now. Just feel a little stiff is all," Minako answered thoughtfully. "That was so strange. I can't even explain how weird and painful that felt."

"I wonder what caused it?" Makoto murmured, pondering. No one had an answer for the abnormal occurence. It was so out of the blue and unexpected that everyone was still reeling in shock.

"I suggest getting some food into you," Setsuna stepped in. She lent Minako a hand and the warrior grasped it, pulling herself up a bit shakily, but nevertheless back to her normal self.

"Thank you," Minako said gratefully. Setsuna nodded in reply, small smile on her lips. Ami, who had left for a small snack, passed it to Minako. The girl ate it ravenously without stopping for a breath, then belched and blushed.

"That's our same old Minako-chan all right," Makoto sighed.

Haruka glanced down at her watch. "Oh my God! It's five past midnight!"

Hotaru looked over to slumbering ChibiUsa.

"What are we going to do with ChibiUsa-chan?" she inquired in her soft, shy voice.

"Let her stay. It would be rude to awaken Usagi-sama and Mamoru-sama," Setsuna answered quickly and forcefully. Her tone left no room for objection.

Minako yawned. "I'm pooped."

"I wonder why," Rei chuckled sarcastically, lightening the tense atmosphere.

"I think we all are. It's time for bed," Ami said. She tucked ChibiUsa in all snuggly, then crawled in next to her. Minako and Rei followed suit into their bed, and the Outers went to their respected room.

Makoto groaned at Ami.

"Gee, thanks, now I have to sleep on the sofa!"

And with much grumbling, Makoto tucked herself in on the couch.

* * *

_It was blue… _

_Everywhere. _

_Nothing but everlasting pureness and vitality. A fish drifted by on skilled fins, then some minnows. Green seaweed swished around in the underwater current, casting a greenish glow on the sand below it. _

_This was heaven; a sanctuary of calm and serenity. Even the sea animals were placid._

_Suddenly, a dark shadow passed over from above. A woman's laughter sounded, then black energy shot down. The animals and grass were crying out, screaming from lack of good energy and livelihood. Purity was being sucked away, evil moving in in its place. _

_The scene moved up to reveal the moon, a dark shadow covering it... suffocating it, putting out the holy white light... _

_Everything was turning black. An abyss with no light, only darkness. The woman's laughter sounded again, ringing through the dark night. As if on the wind, something whispered:_

_"Serenity…"_

Michiru flew up, gasping and clutching at the coverlet keeping her and Haruka warm. The said motor fanatic was still sleeping peacefully beside her, as were the other occupants of the hotel room.

_Such a horrible dream!_ Michiru thought. _Why on earth did I dream that? Was it a... premonition?_

Michiru felt pale, exhausted. The screaming was still clear in her mind's ear, shrill and desperate; pleading for help as the creatures of the sea were sucked into darkness...

She pulled out her mirror, careful not to awaken anyone. She studied it, hard, looking and begging for any clues it could give her... The mirror flashed, showing a quick picture of the sea, and then it was gone.

"The ocean…what's wrong with the ocean?" the aqua-haired woman whispered to herself.

Michiru clambored out of bed, gracefully. She got steady footing, then pulled on a nightgown and slippers. Opening up the balcony door, Michiru slipped out quietly. Then, she just stood there, basking in the wonderful feeling of night.

The moon shone pearly white above, and stars were strewn about the sky as if painted into a canvas. A vaguely soft greenish glow was hinted on the sand, reflecting off the water. Looking down, Michiru observed the ocean with a stealthy eye. Nothing looked wrong with it, but the sea diety was not one to assume. Who knew what lurked underneath? Looks weren't always what they seemed. Michiru turned around to head back to the bedroom. A headache was coming on like a dull throb in her head, and there was a slight pain in her eye…

Michiru rubbed her eye. Then the feeling passed, just like that. Michiru took one last glance at the peaceful ocean, then turned around.

And looked back at the ocean once more.

A look of horror crossed her features, and she felt the urge to throw up at what she saw.

* * *

A/N: Review, and check out my other stories. As of this moment, I have over 30! And the number just keeps growing! Until next chapter! 

Yours always,

**AngelMoon Girl**


	7. Sea My Pain

Disclaimer: I sniffle from behind bars since Grumpy Police Officer is making me stay here...

A/N: Yay, what awesome reviewers I have! Thank you so much to: **rogueishLeia, lifestream aerith, Double G, Amber, Jay-z, SailorMia, LilyFlower0769, Lady Razeli, Piwi, jasmineflower001, **and** merangelgal.**

**Saving Bonds of Love**

Rated T

Part 7: "Sea My Pain"

* * *

Looming out of the darkness, three youmas were pulling themselves out of the ocean and heading up to shore. They were the ugliest, most vile and grotesque creatures Michiru had ever seen. The youma were a scaly gray color, almost gleaming with some sort of slime like a fish out of water. They bore no eyes, just sockets, and blood was dribbled over it like the youma had been slashed in many places. Tatters for rags hung from them like second skin, the same disgusting gray. Michiru cried out, hand over her mouth. She pulled out her communicator. 

"Everyone! Three youmas are heading up the shore; get down here, quick!" Michiru nearly screamed into the frequency transmitter.

_If any of them sleeps through this, I'll kill them! _the blue-haired warrior thought. She clicked the communicator's clasp shut, then pulled out her Henshin Rod.

_Destiny has caught up with us again; this vacation is officially no longer a vacation_, Michiru's inner voice told her sadly. _We may try to run, but our true duty is always a Sailor Senshi's first and foremost priority._

Then, she called out the words so familar to her, that she hadn't had to use since what seemed so long ago- the confrontation with Galaxia...

"Neptune Planet Power!"

Swirls of aquamarine hued water swirled up around its diety, casting a light blue glow. It took place in only a matter of seconds, wrapping itself around the girl; morphing her with its power...

Then, in Michiru's place stood Sailor Neptune, Sailor Warrior of the Sea. Neptune climbed up on the balcony railing, and took a great leap. She flew down story after story, hair swishing out behind her until the rough pavement came up to greet her.

"Oof!"

The ocean-diety fighter landed on solid ground unsteadily, gathering up her footing then taking off to the shoreline like a bullet. Her breath came in searing gasps, and the only prominent thought racing through her brain was: _Please don't let them be gone; don't let the youmas get to the hotel!._

Fate smiled upon her, for Neptune's prayer was answered- the youmas were only just walking up the sand. Neptune wasted no time in gathering her power into her gloved hands to fire with deadly precision.

"DEEP SUBMERGE!" she screamed, throwing the attack dead-on at the revolting monsters. The three scattered, moving out of the way of the attack. In a burst of teal blue light, the water based attack lodged itself in the sand and exploded furiously.

"Dammit!" Neptune cried as the trio of youma surrounded her. Neptune pulled out her mirror quickly.

_If only Uranus were here, we fight better as a team..._

"Submarine Reflection!"

The youma froze from the beams, turning white and ummoving. Neptune gathered up her attack.

"Deep Submerge!" she cried, throwing her power at all three with a gasp from the collective energy she'd lost from putting it into her attack. The youma broke apart and in a burst of water, disappeared. Neptune lost no time in noticing this.

"Water again…"

Suddenly, Neptune choked. Hands were enclosed around her neck tightly; slimy ones with blood dripping off them… The red liquid stained Neptune's collar, running down sickeningly and onto her arms. The Senshi pulled on the hands desperately, feeling her breath escaping rapidly as she began to gasp for oxygen.

"Get…off…" she panted, cursing her own stupidity for not seeing the fourth youma. It had probably been ahead of the three she'd seen, or still in the water when she saw the first few. Whichever one, it didn't matter now. All air was slowly leaving her, she couldn't hold out much longer…

"WORLD SHAKING!!"

The golden ball of shocking pressure flew at the youma behind Neptune, who shrieked was flung into the water, dissolving with the sheer force thrown at it. Neptune gave a great sigh, gulping in breaths of cool night air. She turned, and her partner flew down. Sailor Uranus immediately ran at her in worry, the rest of the Senshi trailing down, some a bit more sleepily than others.

"Are you alright?" the sandy blonde asked. Neptune nodded in response, feeling revulsion at the blood running down her collar and dripping to the ground. She de-transformed, and the others followed suit. All gathered around in a wary circle, constantly glancing at the turbulent tides of the ocean. The once placid waters now raged with unseen and inexorable fury, but no new youma rose from its depths.

"What happened, Michiru-san?" Minako inquired nervously, eyes darting to the sea fearfully. Those monsters had been freaky!

Michiru looked up at the hotel before answering. "I had been having a weird dream, perhaps even a premonition, about the ocean. Something evil contaminated it, and when I woke up I decided to get some fresh air and went out onto the balcony. That was when I saw those… those _things_. I started to fight them…and, well, you know the rest."

She shivered, still feeling the youma's claws upon her neck, deathly cold and dripping with blood.

Ami asked Michiru for the exact details of her dream, recording it into her mini-computer for future reference. Rei was looking pensively out over the ocean, a meditative look gracing her fiery features.

"I wonder… what this connection with the sea and the youma? Surely our new enemy hasn't situated their base out in the sea?" she pondered aloud. Then the raven-haired miko turned to Ami as if for confirmation. The blue-haired pedantic shrugged.

"It's entirely plausible," was her response. Then Usagi let out the famous question:

"But why are they here? What's their motive?"

No one could give a reply.

Makoto yawned.

"I don't think there's going to be anymore youma tonight, and we can't solve it when there's no problem. It wouldn't be good to enter into a fight sleepless!" she put in. The others agreed; there was nothing else they could do.

oOo

The next morning, the Senshi headed down to the beach, this time not for play but for observing. One of the old beach caretakers approached the eleven friends as they reached the edge of the white sand.

"Hello, all. Out for a swim?" he questioned cordially, the face that was wrinkled with age pleasant under the soft blue orbs.

Setsuna shook her head for the others. "No, just here to take it all in. This place is very beauitful."

The man nodded with obvious relief on his old, lined face.

"Thank goodness. A lot of the people who came for an early swim have been taken ill. And other reports are saying that it's when they swallowed the water that it happened. Everyone who's been contaminated just seem to stare into space, like in a trance. It's like they don't see anything at all..."

The Senshi shared knowing, suspicious looks. The man continued on.

"I just don't see how it could have happened! This here is one of the finest, purest parts of the ocean, and now suddenly people are getting sick? Bad business, that's what. I don't know what's got into the water, but I'll be doing a heavy investigation, yes I will!" He gave them all a serious glance. "I wouldn't suggest swimming today. In fact, I'm debating whether to just close the beach today outright!"

"Could we still just walk around here?" Haruka questioned, with the merest hint of impatience deep in her voice. The old caretaker cast them a dubious look, eyes sweeping over each one in turn.

"I suppose," was his thought-out response. Usagi smiled sweetly.

"Thank you!" she exclaimed happily, the first to move forward. The caretaker left the Senshi and all followed their leader. Rei's narrowed onyx eyes expressed concern as she regarded her bubbly friend. After a time, she finally spoke up.

"Usagi, are you alright?" she prompted softly. Everyone turned to look at the fire priestess in disbelief, even Usagi.

"Why, Rei-chan?"

Rei squinted at her a bit, as if trying to detect something.

"You seem… hurt, somehow. You're wincing," her best friend stated, using her psychic power to pick up the changes she felt, most especially in Usagi's aura. "And you look a bit pale."

Usagi laughed it off convincingly.

"I'm alright, really! I just stubbed my toe on the way here, and it really hurts!" she whined. Rei let the subject drop, but knew Usagi was not being entirely truthful. Something seemed out of place with the girl, and not just physically, but Rei couldn't put her finger on it. Even her special abilities could not discover the root.

But something was definitely different.

Michiru bent over at the edge of the shoreline where the water began, splashing some water around with her hands pensively. Immediately, her eye burned and pain pounded in her head like someone was hitting her mind with a sledgehammer. She fell forward, sloshing into the wet depths.

"MICHIRU!" Haruka exclaimed, rushing forward and pulling the weak woman up. Sopping wet, she coughed. The other Senshi ran forward as well, horrified looks on every face.

"Michiru-san! What on earth happened?" ChibiUsa demanded fearfully. Michiru didn't answer for a second, regaining her composure before speaking.

"Once my hands touched the water, my mind felt pervaded with darkness. It hurt so much, especially my eye… Something evil is lurking in the depths of the ocean, and it's contaminating all who drink it," Michiru informed, whispering and panting. "I think I can feel it the most because of my connection with the Ocean. The waters are calling out to me, desperately; they do not wish to be a conduit for evil, a place of sanctuary for the bad. I feel the enemy is deep inside, protected with barriers of upmost protection."

They all shared a worried glance.

Mamoru was looking thoughtful. "Your eye hurt you…? It sounds a lot like Nehelenia's curse."

Usagi shook her head obstinately. "We defeated her, she's not a threat anymore… is she?"

The question hung in the air, until Hotaru finally broke the worried silence.

"Should we…go back now?" she softly inquired, lavender eyes full of concern for her Michiru-mama. They all looked at each other and nodded, and Haruka supported Michiru all the way back up to the hotel.

No one spoke on the slow-going trip; everyone was drowning in their morose thoughts of what this mystery would lead up to.

What was happening to this place of peace?

* * *

A/N: Sorry it took me a little while to update, but I'm afraid that starting now, I will have to actually type the chapters. Everything up until now was pre-written. Anyways, thank you so much for reading and the more who review, the faster I update! 

Check out my other stories!

**AngelMoon Girl**


	8. Femme Fatale

Disclaimer: Well, I'm free, because Happy Officer let me go! But he says I can't ever say I borrowed, stole, or am doing anything with Sailor Moon, even though I -coughhackthinkiownsailormooninmyotherlifecoughhack- but oh well, here's to you, Happy Officer! (raises glass)

A/N: Wow, I was so impressed with all the reviews everyone gave! Thank you to **spiegel-octopi, Bunnigirl07, lifestream aerith, Double G, jasmineflower001, Bronze Wolf, Neo-Queen Serenity, Bin82501, Lady Razeli, guitarbabe2005, Cecilia13, merangelgal, Sailor Josseme, Piwi, Connie, **and** mae-E.**

**Saving Bonds of Love**

Rated T

Part 8: "Femme Fatale"

* * *

It was night and all was silent. No more youmas had been spotted, and Usagi and ChibiUsa were perched on their beds. ChibiUsa was fingering her blue fuku skirt lightly, looking meditative. 

"Usagi?"

"Hmm?"

"I feel weird today," ChibiUsa stated, drawing patterns with her fingers over the ironed fabric now.

"What? Why?" Her future mother gave her an inquiring, concerned glance.

"I feel…more alive today, more solid."

"Solid?" Usagi gave ChibiUsa an odd look, clearly thinking her a little lucid... or just very tired. But ChibiUsa returned the look seriously and determinedly.

"Sort of… it's hard to explain," she said finally. Usagi just chuckled, tousling ChibiUsa's pink hair and getting up.

"Oh ChibiUsa, I think you've had a long day," was all she said vaguely humorously, before leaving the room. ChibiUsa 'humphed!', hopping off the bed and trailing behind her mother.

"I am _not_ tired," she argued, pouting. "And I'm not a little kid anymore! I can stay up late with you!"

"ChibiUsa, don't argue with me," Usagi returned with a touch of annoyance in her tone. Just the way she said it yelled at the child not to press the issue, but the Princess was not one to let matters drop- she pressed until she got her way.

"Can I come with you? Please? Where are you going?"

"To see Rei-chan," Usagi replied exasperatedly.

"Why?"

"Because I feel like it, spore! Now could you stop following me!?" Usagi exclaimed angrily. She turned full around and shouted in ChibiUsa's face, "You're always following me everywhere! Just go _away_!"

The cotton candy hued head halted in her steps, a hurt look crossing over her face at the words her own mother had just yelled at her. Usagi hardly ever spoke to her in such a cruel tone. The said blonde suddenly came to her senses, gasping and giving her daughter wide, fearful eyes. A delicate hand shot up to cover her mouth, as if in denial of what she had just said. ChibiUsa looked away as the tears began welling up in her expressive red eyes.

"Oh ChibiUsa, I'm sorry, I didn't-"

"I'll go now," the mini version of her choked out, before running back into the bedroom and locking the door.

"ChibiUsa!"

Usagi felt apologetic, heart sagging. Why on earth had she said that? She didn't mean it, it just sort of came out! Feeling dejected, Usagi slumped over to Rei's. Rei immediately noticed something was wrong with the girl when she entered the room and rushed over.

"Usagi, what happened?"

"I said something really mean to ChibiUsa and now she's mad at me- I didn't mean it though! It just sorta came out on the spur of the moment."

Rei sighed, trying to console the girl. She reassured her that ChibiUsa would be alright, but she should have some time to herself and Usagi should cool down before confronting her. Plus, there was still that little tidbit about the locked door... which Mamoru was about to discover.

Said college student came down the hallway, lugging a few bags of groceries in his strong arms. He greeted a somber-looking Usagi and fire priestess Rei on their way to a meeting in Haruka's room where everyone else awaited, promising to be there soon. Mamoru had expected ChibiUsa to be there too, which was why when he discovered the door locked and her sobbing resounding from within, his confusion displayed itself all over his face and tone.

"ChibiUsa? Honey? Are you okay?"

"Go away, Mamo-chan!"

"Er, I would, but these groceries are kinda heavy..."

There was muffled movement within and then the lock made a click as the door opened to reveal teary-faced ChibiUsa. She sniffled and wiped at her eyes. Mamoru gave her a worried eye sweep before depositing the groceries on the ground.

"Putting these away can wait."

He didn't say anything more until he was perched on the bed, arms held out to ChibiUsa just like her father would do for her when she was sad in the future. Without a second thought, the girl threw herself into his arms and just cried, clinging to him for reassurance. Her ebony-haired father of the past whispered soft nothings into her ear, stroking the pink locks down.

At last, ChibiUsa calmed, and Mamoru broached the subject of what had happened. With some more quick sniffles, ChibiUsa replied and told him what Usagi had yelled. Mamoru looked pensive.

"Really? That's strange. Usako's never usually that snappy," he mused, before shaking it off to smile down at his daughter kindly. "Don't worry about it, ChibiUsa. I'm sure Usako's just very on edge today, is all. We all are. This new enemy business has everyone pretty shaken up; it was so unexpected!"

"Yah, I guess you're right," ChibiUsa murmured softly, but the underlining emotion behind her words spoke differently.

Mamoru patted her on the head. "She'll come around; just be patient. You should probably give her some time alone."

ChibiUsa shrugged. "I don't really wanna go to the meeting anyways. I'll stay here and rest."

"Okay." Mamoru got off the bed with a creaking noise, ruffling her hair once more before starting out the door. However, a very familar squealing screech of fear caught his attention and he raced out to see what was wrong.

oOo

"Usagi, where are you going!?" Rei exclaimed, cross-legged as her friend suddenly stood, in the middle of their meeting no less. All eyes turned to the retreating back of the blonde, now at the door. "We're in the middle of something _important_, remember!"

"I know, I know," the girl replied with a little lilt of a whine to her tone, turning to face her Senshi apologetically. "But I just can't focus! I've got to apologize to ChibiUsa!"

"Usagi," Said leader making a fast exit heard from behind her in a growl, Rei of course, but she ignored the priestess. "Ooh, that girl!"

Usagi closed the door softly and sighed. The guilt had been nagging at her the whole time, making her inattentive to anything but that. She felt so bad for saying such a thing to her own _daughter_ no less, and knew the little spore meant no harm- in fact, it was probably good she wanted to follow Usagi everywhere- it meant she wanted to be with her, and in a way looked up to her.

Just as the girl started on her way towards her hotel room a door or two down, a figure almost at the end of the hall caught her attention.

"Sephie-san!" Usagi cried out in greeting to the familar blue-ponytailed head. Sephie turned at her name, but just as she was about to call back a look of horror crossed her features.

"Oh no! Usagi-san!"

The bewildered Moon child whirled around to see what Sephie was looking at so scaredly, and a shrill scream escaped her throat.

Somewhere around ankle level, a scaly blue snake was about to sink its teeth into her, fangs sharp and poised for the kill. With instincts born purely of Senshi origin, Usagi flew back onto her butt and scooted away just as the mouth closed fiercely where, seconds before, her leg had been.

It was at that moment that a door flew open, framing Mamoru's concerned features in it.

"Usako!" he exclaimed, seeing her and lunging for his fallen love, only to realize too late the oddly glittery snake below. He tripped, and in the process the frightened animal shot its head at Mamoru's leg. Its fangs sheared Mamoru's pant leg and just barely skimmed his skin, drawing blood. Usagi screamed and Sephie let out an odd cry.

"Nellie!"

The snake jerked its head up, looking to Sephie almost inquiringly.

"Come here, you bad girl!"

Mamoru and Usagi's mouths dropped open instantaneously, Mamoru kneeling beside his girlfriend and ignoring his injury to check for any on Usagi first. The suddenly docile snake slithered its way over to her master, and Sephie gathered her pet up into her arms. "Nellie" decided to perch herself around the blunette's neck contendly, staring at the royal couple with eery gold flecked amber eyes. For a second, Usagi was sure the pupils went completely golden, but it was gone as soon as she saw it.

It had to have been a trick of the light, right?

"I'm so sorry! Nellie got out of her cage and I was looking for her everywhere! Did she bite you?" Sephie asked hurriedly, stroking her pet's scaly head and giving it an admonishing look.

Mamoru examined his leg; it was more like a cut, really. "Yah. She's not poisonous, is she?"

"No, not at all! She's perfectly calm usually; Usagi-san must have scared her," the blunette explained. "Are you sure you're alright?"

"Yes," Mamoru answered, helping Usagi up to her feet. He gave his princess a questioning look."You know each other?"

Usagi nodded enthusiatically, giving Sephie a bright beam. "We met at the beach yesterday, but didn't really get a chance to talk. Sephie, meet Mamoru."

Mamoru held out his hand to her and Sephie shook it.

_Cold as ice, _the man thought, storing away this thought as Sephie gave him a hungry eye sweep. Oh, he didn't like that look; he'd seen it many times on many women. Usagi's demeanor suddenly seemed to grow icier, as she too recognized "the look".

_Call it woman's jealousy, but I do not like those eyes she's giving him, _Usagi thought steamedly, clenching her fists.

"So," Sephie began casually, attitude suddenly more mature and cool. She glanced at Usagi. "Is Usagi-san your little sister?"

Usagi had to hold back the feral growl in the back of her throat.

"Actually," Usagi suddenly felt his possessive arm slide around her waist as Mamoru pulled her closer to him, "She's my girlfriend."

At those words, the blonde felt electricity zip through her, all the way down to her toes and she released the death grip her knuckles had been in. Suddenly, she was finding it hard to breath and yet was ecstatic and elated all at once.

_I love you, Mamo-chan!_ she thought.

"Oh? How nice," Sephie responded nonchalantly, but the malicious tone behind her sugar words begged to differ. "Well, then that little girl with pink hair _must_ be your little sister, Usagi-san; she looks just like you!"

Usagi blushed, huffing and crossing her arms over her chest indignantly. "No way she looks like me!" But Mamoru still heard the pride hiding behind her eyes; her windows to her soul.

Sephie shrugged. "Just an outsider's observation. She's really cute. Anyways, I better put Nellie back her in cage; sorry about her, Mamoru-kun! Bye, Usagi-san."

She flashed Mamoru an especially sweet smile then left the hall. Usagi turned to Mamoru, still hot and excited from Mamoru's defensive possession of her. She wet her lips slightly at the dark look in his eyes that she recognized as desire and passion.

"Mamo-chan," she gasped breathlessly, but he cut off her words by shoving her gently against the wall and attacking her lips with such ferocity that Usagi thought she must be on fire. His hands searched her frantically; needily, and she responded just as feverishly.

When they finally had to break apart for air, Usagi panted, "You are an amazing kisser, you know that?"

"Well," her boyfriend gasped, pressing himself along her length and toying with her waist, "You are an ama-"

"OH MY GOD!" Rei's voice screamed, cracking into their world like a whip, "STOP! JUST STOP! MY GOD, ARE YOU _TRYING_ TO SCAR ME FOR LIFE!"

Dazed, Usagi saw Rei retreating into the room she'd just come from with a hand over her eyes, and heard rather than saw the laughs from those still within the room. She went red in embarassment at being caught once more making out with Mamoru.

Boy, couldn't her Senshi (more specifically, Rei) ever leave them alone for once!?

oOo

Usagi knocked softly on her and Mamoru's door.

"ChibiUsa? May I come in?"

"Fine," her future daughter answered uncaringly, and Usagi pushed open the obstacle to forgiveness with a creak. ChibiUsa was dorsicumbent on the bed, staring up at the ceiling with noticeable tear streaks down her cheeks. Guilt pulled at Usagi's gut again, and she moved foward, stopping just short of the room's depressed occupant.

"May I sit down?"

"Fine," the pink halo head grumbled, rolling her eyes and sitting up. Usagi sat down next to her and tried to think of what to say. ChibiUsa shuffled around uncomfortably and when the silence had stretched to an interminable amount, she exclaimed, "Well!?"

Usagi suddenly shot at ChibiUsa and captured her in a suffocating hug. "I'msorryI'msorryI'msorry! Please forgive me!"

ChibiUsa blinked at the unexpectedness of it all as Usagi sniffled, still not letting her go. "Er... okay?"

"What?" Usagi did drop her death hold on the child then, so she could look her in the eye confusedly. "That's it? No, 'I hate you, Usagi-baka' or 'Why would I forgive _you_'?"

The mini version of her shrugged.

"I forgive you. I know you didn't mean it; you're just on edge is all. Everyone is with this new enemy," she said, mimicking Mamoru's speech to her.

Usagi hid a humorous smile and eyebrow cock. "You've thought about this a lot, haven't you?"

"Of course. You take my smarts for granted, ya know," ChibiUsa giggled, puffing out her chest with dignity.

"_Sure_, pipsqueak," Usagi chuckled, elbowing her offspring. "Did Mamoru tell you that or something?"

ChibiUsa grunted but made no comment, just hopped off the bed and held out a hand to her reconciled mother. "Let's go see the girls, huh?"

"Yes," Usagi replied, taking the pro-offered hand, "Let's go."

* * *

A/N: The more who review, the faster I update! Thanks all for your awesome support! 

**AngelMoon Girl**


	9. Eye of the Storm

Disclaimer: I own... ah... (eyes shift nervously to Grumpy Police Officer with a grumpy look on his grumpy face) nothing... -ahem- yah, nothing...

A/N: You reviewers rock my world! Thank you to **Cecilia13, Bronze Wolf, Immortal Sailor Cosmos, Double G, Lady Razeli, Neo-Queen Serenity, lifestream aerith, Sailor Josseme, Usagi of Feudal Moon Era, Bin82501, mae-E, jasmineflower001, Counterfeiting Shakespeare, Bunny101, merangelgal, Ummster, CharmedSerenity3, deamrose10, **and **Sailor Neo-Moon. **It's so heartening to have such faithful reviewers for my stories!

Yay! Today is my birthday! I'm so happy; my sweet 16 :-D And this chapter is a special gift to you all!

**Saving Bonds of Love**

Rated T

Part 9: "Eye of the Storm"

* * *

The next morning found Usagi wistfully gazing out the hotel room's window, beyond the balcony and out to the sea. The waters were tempting and casting an eye-averting shine off the wave ripplets. She sighed. 

"Just when we finally get a vacation, a new enemy has to go and ruin it all," she pouted in a delicately crafted whine from gathering up their dirty laundry. Mamoru nodded his agreement, not taking his eyes away from the blaring light his laptop screen gave off. Unfortunately for him, Usagi had her back turned so never saw his acknowledgement.

"Hey, are you even listening to me!?" she growled, throwing a few of ChibiUsa's socks at his head. He flicked them away dispassionately and retorted gently,

"I nodded, honey!"

"Oh."

Mamoru inwardly sighed. It was no wonder Usagi was so on edge as of late; she was probably angry that their once-in-what-seemed-a-lifetime vacation was being ruled by yet another force out for world domination... or, something like that. They really had no clue what this adversary wanted, to be truthful!

_Wish we did, _the little voice in the college student's brain grumbled to himself. _It'd make life so much simpler..._

Usagi rapped on the bathroom door, where within was emitting a fizzling noise as ChibiUsa took a cleansing shower.

"ChibiUsa! Not much longer, okay? The girls wanted to have another meeting and we might go down and examine the water too." ChibiUsa replied that she'd be done soon, and then Usagi went back to retrieving the various pieces of laundry scattered helter-skelter throughout the room, all mostly her daughter's, of course.

Boy, wouldn't it be nice to have maids to clean up for you! Usagi thought ahead to when she'd reign as Queen with those sharing the room with her at her side. Were there maids to do all their biddings and cleanings in the future? She stored away that ponderment to ask ChibiUsa later, instead focusing in on the task at hand.

oOo

Usagi shifted her crossed-legs, trying to ignore the tingly, pins-in-your-leg feeling one gets when a body part falls asleep. ChibiUsa rolled her eyes and pinched Usagi's forearm to get her to stop rustling so much.

"You're embarassing me," she whispered.

"Like you never do that to me, ha!" Usagi ground out sarcastically, returning the pinch and delivering it instead to her daughter's also slumbering foot.

"OWWW!" the child whined, shooting up. All the other Senshi and Mamoru surrounding them just rolled their eyes, making no comment. They were used to the mother and future offspring's antics by now, and made no move to stop the two bickering about sleeping legs and embarassing people for a few minutes.

"Alright, you two," Ami said at last, bringing the conversation back to, at last, the topic at hand. "We didn't come here to play; this is an enemy discussion."

"Aww, but Ami-chan, what's to discuss? There's a new enemy somewhere in the sea and it's sending youma out to ruin our vacation, the end!" Usagi proclaimed, halting her pinching spree.

"Usagi," Rei said, giving her an admonishing look. "Do try and take this seriously. For all we know, we could be on the brink of something very dangerous."

Usagi scoffed. "If it's so dangerous, then why did we defeat the youma so easily?"

"I wouldn't exactly call it 'easy', considering Michiru would have suffocated to death had we not been there," Haruka replied tersely, unconsciously grappling for Michiru's hand to hold at the memory. The ocean deity gave it a light squeeze, but didn't take her eyes off Usagi. Instead, the aque-haired woman said gently,

"Please bear with us, Usagi. You're taking a nonchalant view and we can't afford our leader thinking like that; it's detrimental. So much could be at stake. I know you're mad about our vacation being ruined, but this is our duty. We cannot abandon earth for our own selfishness."

Usagi bowed her head almost shamefully. "I know. I'd never let earth or its people fall into evil hands. I just... thought we could all have some peace for a while; enjoy life. Not be fighting monsters all the time."

Makoto smiled and softly patted her hand. "Who wouldn't want to be?"

"Anyways, what are we going to do about the contaminated water?" Hotaru put in quietly, leaning foward as ebony locks brushed against the side of her palored face.

"What _can_ we do, is more the question fitted to our situation," Rei said, sighing. She flicked back her black hair, a sign she was frustrated.

"Well, the caretaker closed the beach this morning- I checked on the bulletin board this morning in the lobby. And there's a sign up by the boardwalk, but they're still allowing people down by the water- just not in it," Michiru informed.

"I think we should go down there for a picnic. Ami-chan can use her computer and take some samples," Minako spoke up.

"You just wanna be down at the beach and pig out!" Rei scowled, but there was a hint of a smile behind the frown.

"So?" Minako retorted, turning to her fire priestess friend. "Do you want to lock ourselves away just because an enemy's been discovered? Do you just want to waste away inside when it's perfectly nice out?"

She looked around at all the others, eyes fierce as the normally bubbly blonde took on an edge of seriousness. "We can't hide and we can't focus entirely on this new threat. We'd... rot! One has to live! Experience life! And how are we going to do that if all we focus on is the enemy? This picnic isn't just about sampling the water and watching for anything mysterious; it's about retaining normalcy and just having fun on a normal vacation!"

Every mouth in the room fell open almost instantaneously, and Rei stuttered, "Y-you're right... you're actually making sense for once!"

"Where's Minako-chan and why is Ami-chan possessing her body?" Usagi giggled weakly, still in shock. And people thought she was goofy with "smarts swings".

"Heeey! I'm right, you know! We gotta live! Have fun! Eat!" Minako laughed, hitting the bewildered almost look-alike of her as she reverted back to the carefree girl they all knew.

"Eat?"

"This is a picnic, right?"

Rei scoffed. "You'll get fat."

"Then maybe I'll look like you," Minako sneered slyily.

"Why you-!"

oOo

"Man, it's so hot!" Usagi whined, wiping a hand across her sweaty forehead. Everyone beside her looked the same pink tinge as their leader, some panting and some wiping the sheen off their faces. "That water looks so tempting..."

"Don't even think about it!" Rei snapped, worry hiding behind her tone.

"I'm just saying," Usagi shot, shifting the picnic basket hanging off her shoulder. "ChibiUsa, can you carry this a bit?"

"No way!" the child cried. "You're the one who wanted to bring so much food; you carry it!"

"_ChiiiiibiiiiiUsaaaaa_!" Usagi wailed, stressing each vowel into an annoying stretch. Rei growled but made no comment; she hated when the odango got all whiny.

"No!"

"Please?"

"NO!"

"Pretty, pretty please with sugar on top?"

"Do you know what 'NO' means?"

Usagi gave up, but not without a pout. She walked on fast ahead to catch up with Mamoru, who was leading the group up the path they were taking. After a little bit of research on the hotel's website on his laptop, the college student had discovered of an overlook cliff jutting out, with a clear view for miles over the endless plain of ocean. It was slightly over the beach but still in view of the sandy shores. The promontory was an ideal area for picnicking and sight-seeing, which was exactly what the girls and one man were about to do. Also, having such a good angle over the waters would be helpful in looking for anything strange. It was perfect for what they were about to do, and after they'd inconspiciously head down to the beach and take a sample of sea water.

"Mamo-chan?" Usagi grabbed his arm, and he turned his head to look down at her inquiringly. An internal sweatdrop descended upon his head as he saw the puppy dog eyes she was making, a sure-fire way to tell that she was about to beg him for something.

"Yes?"

He could surely hear the doom bells ringing.

"Can you carry this picnic basket for me? I'm so tired and hot and it's so heavy," she complained, complete with a little eye-watering for effect.

Damn, he couldn't resist that look! Mamoru was pulled into her plea right away, depsite the fact that he himself carried probably multiple more pounds than she. But those eyes just sucked him right in, and he was powerless to do her will.

"Alright," the man gave him, letting a soft smile alight his face and Usagi beamed back at him, tugging off the burden. Suddenly, the hand she was using to pull the basket free shot to her forehead.

"Ooh! I feel woozy," she moaned, tripping as little as she lost footing.

"Usako?"

Mamoru reached out to her when suddenly the girl slurred,

"Mamo-chhhh..." and fell into his arms.

"Usako!"

Just as Mamoru caught her, a wave of dizzying nausea pulsated through him and he too felt faint and light-headed. What was going on? He swayed, grip loosening yet he refused to let his arms fall and release the precious burden.

"Mamoru-san!? Usagi-chan!?"

The pounding of many feet resounded through Mamoru's brain and he faintly heard Rei's voice say near him, fear defeating the lightening she was trying to provide, "Well, I guess the saying is true that couples rub off on eachother!" before a wave of darkness engulfed everything.

* * *

A/N: Heh heh... that was evil, evil, evil! But many of my readers already know all about that :-) I can be so mean with my cliffhangers! Review, and the more who do, the faster I update! 

Well, off to have some birthday cake! Ta-ta for now!

Yours and finally a year older,

**AngelMoon Girl**


	10. The Lovers' Quarrel

Disclaimer: Wooooo! Go Happy Police Officer! (he and Grumpy are in a major brawl and- wow- nice sucker punch, Happy! Nail him where it hurts!) Can you believe this is all over me owning Sailor Moon or not? (Which I don't, I don't! I'm serious!)

A/N: Wow, love ya my faithful reviewers! This is for: **Ummster, Double G, jasmineflower001, Lady Razeli, angelsea, Bin82501, Mistoflees, merangelgal, Bunny101, Baby Luna Kitty, **and** Counterfeiting Shakespeare.**

Thanks very much to my birthday well-wishers!

**Saving Bonds of Love**

Rated T

Part 10: "The Lovers' Quarrel"

* * *

"Oh my god!" 

"What's wrong with them?"

"That was so sudden and weird..."

"Look! She's waking up!"

The voices permeated slowly into Usagi's foggy mind, sounding slow and resounding as they only vaguely made sense to the girl. She felt her eyelids flutter open a few times, blinking rapidly to get used to the bright light. What a contrast to the darkness she'd been floating in for the interminable hiatus of time!

Finally, after what seemed hours of trying to become accustomed to the piercing sunlight, Usagi noticed many faces and figures all around her own. She appeared to be lying on the ground, for the faces seemed high, high above. She groped around sharp grass and pulled herself up weakly. The Moon child could feel a hand on her back, supporting her, but didn't know who's. Another hand joined the other and she was pulled up to her feet, leaning heavily upon Rei. She realized Rei's hand had been one that had been holding her up.

"Are you alright, Usagi?"

"Mm-hm," Usagi answered non-commitally and a bit untruthfully. Actually, she felt like crap, and there was a strong urge welling up in her throat to vomit... which in fact was becoming incredibly overwhelming...

"Sick," was all she moaned before her breakfast came up and decided to make itself colorfully known all over the ground next to Rei. The fire priestess choked in revulsion but skillfully dodged the stream. When Usagi was done, she wiped her mouth and felt incredibly better. Her vision, which had been dizzying and hazy before, seemed to return to normal. At least, there wasn't two of everyone now...

"Are you alright?" Rei asked, letting go of the one named Sailor Moon as she regained steady footing.

"Yah, I'm-"

The odangoed one didn't finish, because she caught sight of someone lying right next to where she had been dorsicumbent.

"MAMO-CHAN!"

She fell to the ground at his side, grabbing his hand to hold in her's for comfort. "What's wrong with him?"

"What's wrong with the both of you, is what we'd like to know," Ami said a bit weakly. "All of the sudden you both just fainted, at the same time."

"I did?" Usagi inquired, surprised. She didn't remember anything after she'd sweetly asked Mamoru to carry her picnic basket... after that, everything just got blurry and black. "Why?"

"That's what we want to know," Haruka spoke up, but Usagi was no longer listening because Mamoru had just stirred.

"Mamo-chan? Mamo-chan? It's me, Usagi! Are you okay?" Usagi asked in a hurried tone, her anxiousness seeping through like water through cracks, desperately trying to contain her fear. She leaned in close to his face, cerculean gaze sweeping over his features for any signs of waking up. She received one in the form of his eyes opening, revealing the dark midnight orbs she so loved to drown in.

"Usa-ko?" he murmured, eyelids fluttering.

"Oh, Mamo-chan! I was so worried!" Usagi cried, flinging herself onto him whilst holding back tears. He pushed her away weakly.

"You shouldn't be so teary over me," he mumbled, holding her at arms-length from him. "I'm fine."

"O-okay," Usagi replied, a little shakily with some dubiousness lurking behind her eyes. She stood and offered him a hand, which he didn't take. Instead, the college student pulled himself up. Usagi bit her lip at his sudden change in attitude, more than a little confused and hurt at the rejection of something he normally would have taken.

"Let's continue on everyone, hmm? We won't reach the overlook until late afternoon at this rate!" Makoto put in lightly with a cheery tone in place. The mood had suddenly gotten really tense, and she decided to break it before something heated began.

But, this was Usagi and Mamoru! They never argued...

_This is all just way too weird,_ Makoto thought_. Mamoru must have hit his head on the way down or something..._

"Mamo-chan!" ChibiUsa chirped, grabbing his hand and clinging to it possessively. She apparently hadn't noticed the stiff exchange between her parents, and was looking out for number one, as always. "Can you carry me on your back?"

Mamoru shook her away. "Aren't you a little old to be getting piggy-backs?"

ChibiUsa pouted childishly. "You let me before..."

"That was before," was the nonchalant, almost apathetic reply. No one noticed the pensively fearful look Usagi was portraying, or the way she shifted farther away from Mamoru.

No, this wasn't her Mamoru, her Mamo-chan. Something was wrong with him and she intended to know what. Resolve overcame her soft, youthful features and a determined bunny of the moon replaced the crybaby.

She was going to find out what was with her boyfriend, if it was the last thing she did!

oOo

They reached the cliff later in the afternoon, as Makoto had predicted. The rest of the trip up had been a quiet one; everyone was still reeling from Mamoru's odd behavior towards his family. Said man had ignored everyone and marched ahead alone, body stiff and jerky to his movements on the unsteady path. Usagi had followed at a few feet's pace behind, expression watchful and wary. ChibiUsa stayed close to her mother, as if sensing the change as well. Under normal circumstances, she would've bawked at being so showing of her need and care for Usagi, but these were not normal circumstances. Everyone had by now sensed the distance that had grown between the royals, and considering how sudden it was, they knew that the one man of their group was not saying something.

But he wasn't going to tell, as his withdrawn posture and attitude allured.

"Mmm, isn't the view just breathtaking!" Michiru sighed, gazing out over her element with reverence. She set down her food and spread out the picnic blanket, gesturing for everyone to put what they'd been carrying down onto it. Mamoru seated himself at the edge of the rich red cloth and turned, staring out at the ocean with a somewhat blank expression. Usagi settled down close to him, but far enough apart that no part of them touched. She had a sorrowful expression on her face, and none of the girls could blame her for being so quiet.

"Anyone want cookies?" Makoto asked, drawing out all the goodies she'd baked.

"Me, me!" ChibiUsa squealed, and many of the Inner Senshi joined in on the cry as well. Excluding Ami and Usagi, of course.

"No, thank you," Usagi answered dully, not taking her eyes off the back of Mamoru's ebony head.

"Mamoru-san?" Makoto pressed softly and nervously.

"No," Mamoru's deep voice intoned harshly.

"Mamo-chan, that's no way to speak to Mako-chan!" Usagi snapped, body going taunt in anger and blue eyes flashing, never a good sign on the usually docile blonde. Mamoru swirled his upper body to face her, features taking on the same heated look as she bore.

"Really? And who are _you_ to talk to me like that?"

"Excuse me!? Do you own me? Do you tell me what to say?"

"Well isn't that the pot calling the kettle black," Mamoru sneered sarcastically.

Usagi huffed as imaginary steam poured from her ears. "Well... well... I don't know what that means but _what_ is _with_ you today!? You're all snappy and irritable! First you don't even listen to me when I'm talking and now this!?"

"Why should I listen to someone so useless?" Mamoru scowled to himself under his breath. That one comment hit Usagi's heart like a thousand knives, chopping away at her painfully. She suddenly was finding it very hard to breath as tears began welling up in her eyes. She heard rather than saw Rei and the others hissing in furious breaths, but before they could say anything instinct took over and she shot,

"Well, I'd say a guy who only throws roses as his power is pretty useless too! Considering they don't even _work_ half the time! I thought you were my protector!"

It was like the old days, when fight and flight were what constituted most of the two's meetings, except this time it was different. This time, they were not enemies. They were lovers; lovers who never fought anymore! Right?

_Why why why why_!? Usagi's brain shrieked.

"You wouldn't need protecting if you could learn how to stand on your own two feet half the time," Mamoru snarled. Usagi let out a vehement yell of disgust, fists clenched and shaking at her sides.

"That's it! That's **IT**! I'm leaving!" Usagi screamed, so loud her throat hurt. "I can find my own way back!"

And then she stormed off, fire riding on her trail as the blonde stalked down the trail and out of sight of the astounded, wide-mouthed Senshi. Mamoru raked a trembling hand through his hair and growled to no one that he was going down to the water. And then he was gone too.

Then it was just the Senshi.

Eight girls let out the unbelieving breath they'd been holding in, unable to come up with anything to say to fit how they felt...

That is, until Minako coined everything they felt in three simple words:

"_What_ the _hell_."

* * *

A/N: Oooh, Mamoru made me so mad in this chapter! LOL but I wrote it, ha! Is this a simple couple's quarrel? Or more? Find out in the next chapter, and review because the more who do the faster I update! 

Yours,

**AngelMoon Girl**


	11. A Split View

Disclaimer: Oh, Happy, my hero... -swoons- Oh, er, I don't own Sailor Moon!

A/N: Well, it appears last chapter was very popular with the readers. As you can tell in this one, the little quarrel isn't over yet, but amends are wanting to be made. Can Mamoru apologize to Usagi, or will unseen circumstances only push them farther apart? Read on!

I apologize for the wait; been busy! But thank you to my reviewers: **angelsea, merangelgal, Usagi of Feudal Moon Era, ButterflyRogue, Bunny101, Counterfeiting Shakespeare, Double G, Bin82501, Lady Razeli, Bronze Wolf, jasmineflower001, Cecilia13, mystic soilder, Sailor Josseme, Baby Luna Kitty, skye668, lifestream aerith, SleepingMoonAngel, Sekushi-san, deamrose10, Not a member, mae-E, AfGhAnCuTiE, **and** moongirl818.**

**Saving Bonds of Love**

Rated T

Part 11: "A Split View"

* * *

The wind created by the ocean breeze moaned despairingly over the rippling water, whispering onto the lone man at the sea's edge. His black hair became even more disheveled than it normally was, but he paid it no mind. Mamoru sighed from his seat upon the cool sand as the afternoon drew even closer to an end, the sun descending as a rich myriad of colors played across the sky. He felt the vaguely chilly water tickling his bare feet as the waves trickled up to them, wetting the legs of his pants damp. He looked up at the sky with a morose expression.

What on earth had possessed him to explode on Usako like that? She had done nothing, _nothing_ wrong to evoke such anger in him; in fact, the only person he was fuming at was himself. And what hurt even more were the words that had come out of his mouth. He never felt like that about her, and most especially not that of her fighting skills. He winced as he recalled the harsh critiscm.

_"Why should I listen to someone so useless?"_

_"You wouldn't need protecting if you could learn how to stand on your own two feet half the time!"_

Mamoru growled at himself and dearly wished there was something he could pound his head repeatedly on. Again, the college student wondered why such things had come from him, especially since he himself didn't even believe them. It was like he was torn; one part of him was mad at Usagi and he didn't even know _why_, and the other was screaming at him in admonishment for yelling at her and thinking like this. In fact, if that side had a human counterpart, it would probably want to bash him into oblivion at the moment. It was so surreal and confusing that Mamoru just wanted to lie down somewhere and sleep; sleep and ignore the strange voices telling lies to him in his head.

_What the hell is wrong with me?_ the man wondered_. I love Usako, and I don't think she's useless at all... Why am I saying these things and even thinking them?_

It all made no sense.

Mamoru let out a dejected moan, falling foward depressingly. He rubbed an itch on his leg unconsciously and then sloshed his hands around in the sea water, revelling in the coolness and calm that brought his befuddled state. All these events and weird happenings were making him hot, dizzy, and tired. He _really_ needed to go lay down somewhere...

_**Endymion**._

Mamoru shot up with a strangled cry, staring at the water in disbelief and fear. What the-? Did he just... hear what he thought he had? And from...

The _water_?

_I'm being stupid, _Mamoru berated himself. _The sea is _not_ talking to me, baka._

He laughed at his own absurd and lucid thoughts, reassuring himself that it had only been his imagination. Nevertheless, the prince of millenias old looked over Neptune's element with a stealthy eye, searching for anything suspicious until a deja vu-like, yet unfamilar voice called to him.

"Mamoru-san!"

The said superhero turned at his name, greeted with the sight of Sephie in a pale yellow sundress running down to him, navy ponytail flying and blue eyes sparkling. Just as she got near enough, Mamoru received quite a shock when Sephie jumped up and...into his arms.

"Hi, Mamoru-san!"

Mamoru pushed her away uncomfortably.

"What do you think you're doing?"

Sephie gave him a hurt look. "Hugging you; why? Don't friends do that?"

"I wouldn't presume meeting and making one's acquaintance the basis for 'friendship'," Mamoru responded stiffly, affronted that she had even done such a thing. He knew she fostered feelings for him; he could see it all over her face, but he had Usako! Why was it that all girls just seemed to gloss over that fact? Couldn't they see that he would never like anyone but his Princess? She was the only one he'd let into his stone heart; she the only one who taught him to live beyond loneliness and see the joys in life...

"But-"

"No," Mamoru said firmly, and his eyes spoke volumes more than even his harsh voice contained. Sephie narrowed her eyes, reaching into her purple purse draped over her shoulder, but Mamoru didn't stop to see what as he whirled around. He grabbed his flip flops and began trudging up to the hotel, hoping he'd catch Usagi in their room (she _had_ said she was going back to the hotel) and apologize. He really felt very guilty over their arguement.

oOo

Unfortunately, Mamoru wouldn't find Usagi in their hotel room, because she wasn't even back at the hotel yet.

Yes, the ditzy side of her was back- Usagi Tsukino was lost, and completely of her own fault.

_What's new? _the odango thought depressedly_. It's as if the day just keeps getting better and better._

Usagi moaned in frustration and kicked at a few stray rocks and twigs, needing to take out her anger on something. She berated herself mentally for not having paid attention to where she was going, and for losing the path. The girl had been lost in thought over Mamoru's actions, and had somehow trailed off the path and never noticed. Now, she had absolutely no clue where she was, and couldn't find that wayfaring route.

The one who was Sailor Moon blew the sun-kissed bangs from her eyes and regretted not paying attention on the way up either. Again, on the trip up to the overlook she'd been lost in reverie over Mamoru.

_Mamo-chan, Mamo-chan_, Usagi thought wryily. _You will surely be the end of me, my love_.

That got her to the same train of thought she'd been following for what seemed hours- what was wrong with her knight in shining armor?

She went over the possibilities for the umpteenth time.

They hadn't fought since, well, the first year she met him! _Wait, there was that time... _

Usagi's face fell as she recalled the break-up. That terrible time of sorrow and longing, accompanied with ChibiUsa's first arrival and the enemy following her- the Black Moon. While that year had its merits and good times, the memory of the pain from Mamoru's seeming rejection seemed to overshadow some of the lights in that storm.

_I wonder..._

Had Mamoru had another premonition of her death? Was he trying to protect her by pushing her away, like last time?

_Surely he would've learned that I am just as stubborn as he_, Usagi raged silently, feeling a vague sense of hurt that if that was what happened, that he had said nothing of it to her. They'd been through too much to let something come between them, and especially between their trust! Last time, the dream had turned out to be false anyways! _Did he learn nothing from last time? I don't care what happens to me, as long as we can be together!_

Somehow, Usagi didn't think this was the case, but it _would _explain his recent apathy toward everyone. A rush of determination filled up the girl. Whatever the case, she was going to find out what was wrong with Mamoru!

Usagi giggled a little. That is, once she found the hotel and discovered where the heck she was, of course! The girl yawned.

Although, she was very tired... That fainting spell and sickness still had her feeling a bit woozy, and her warm bed sounded so appealing right now... She would just have to wait to confront Mamoru after she took a nice nap back up at the hotel.

The girl briefly wondered what had caused that dizziness and nauseousness before succumbing to the silence of the forest.

oOo

"YES!"

Usagi did a whoop before kneeling and kissing the sand below her feet.

Oh, sweet, sweet familar shoreline!

Usagi sat up and spat some dirt from out of her mouth, grinning from ear to ear as she gazed lovingly up at the figure of the white hotel room framed in the perwinkle sky of evening, and the veranda that she surmised was her and Mamoru's. Ooh, she couldn't wait to sprawl out under the covers of her bed and let sleep claim her!

Jumping up and skipping down the edge of the abandoned shore (the beach was closed by now), the tired teen let the water lap at her ankles as she swung her arms, proud at herself for _finally_ finding the lost path. And it had only taken a couple hours!

The girl chuckled as she thought this. If she wasn't the most scatterbrained person in the whole world, then she'd eat the sandals on her feet! Usagi wondered if the girls were still lounging up at the cliff. No, they were probably heading back by now, or already back up at the hotel.

Usagi was suddenly hit with guilt. If they were, they were probably very worried about her by now! It'd been hours since she stormed off of the promontory, calling that she'd be back down at the hotel!

With a low moan of remorse, she stopped skipping and turned to run up to the hotel, already apologizing over and over in her brain and preparing herself for the loud scolding she'd receive from worried Rei. But she only got a few steps before something caught her foot and the odango fell foward face-first into the sand with an "Oof!"

The millenia-old Princess turned exasperatedly at her clumsiness to untangle whatever it was that had caught onto her foot.

It was a hand.

A bloodied, gray hand protruding out of the ocean waters.

Usagi screamed. She began struggling and kicking her foot, but the grip became so tight that her toes were beginning to lose circulation. The water began running off large mounds that were slowly rising from the depths all around. Fear ran like icy billows through Usagi and she turned cold as a youma rose up right next to her, bearing the hand that still held her foot in a vice-like fist. It grinned down at her in a feral, insane smirk.

Usagi froze in terror, not thinking straight as her brain went dead. There was no escape, no escape!

A voice sounding uncannily like an irate Rei reverbrated throughout her mind. _Are you really a superhero, you baka!? Take off your brooch and transform!_

Dumbly, Usagi grappled at the object on her ribbon, still staring up at the scary youma towering above her. She held up the transformation brooch after ripping it off.

"Moon! Etern-"

The youma acted fast, grabbing it from her grip and throwing it up the shoreline where it landed somewhere in the sand. Even as it said nothing, the mocking look in its eyes spoke volumes to the girl.

_You won't get away that easily._

The thing reached down, letting go of Usagi's foot and instead going for her neck. The odango kicked savagely at its chest before rolling over. Her fingers tugged at the sand and the powdery substance found its way into her mouth as she gasped in fear. Usagi scrambled up while coughing and spitting out the disgusting taste.

It was no use. As she started clamboring up the beach, the cornucopia of youma seemed to rocket up to her with unnatural speed. They grabbed her at all sides, tearing at her clothes, her hair... dragging her back down to pull her into the icy water with them...

Usagi struggled as the hands started yanking her down. As the ocean water slowly went up to her knees as they dragged her out farther and farther, she grappled for her last hope; what she had forgotten was in her pocket- her communicator.

A bloody arm found its way around her neck and pressed, cutting off her windpipe. Usagi dropped the communicator in surprise and it sunk beneath the water, floating; swaying down to the ocean floor.

"No!" the odango gasped, struggling; reaching out for it. It was no use. Desperate and with dots of black unfurling at the edges of her vision, Usagi slammed her foot down and just barely managed to press in the red panic button that would transmit to all communicators. Then she sadly watched as the last bit of salvation was carried away on the current and lost to her sight, drifting away on the endless rage of sea.

Ami would surely be able to trace her signature from where the call was emitted, but would it be in time? Could she hold out fighting like this any longer, while having the air stolen from her? Oh, she was so tired and struggling only seemed to drain even more of her energy...

All the fight was leaving her...

With a last desperate lunge, Usagi tried to escape but it was no use. She sagged down tiredly, still choking as her vision began going black, and the youma pulled her under. The icy billows engulfed Usagi as she disappeared beneath the surf.

* * *

A/N: Heh. Heh Heh. Ooh, that was evil! But I hope it was exciting and we are nearing the 'final battle'. The more who review, the faster I update!

**AngelMoon Girl**


	12. Grasping for Roses

Disclaimer: Nooooooooooo! I had a nightmare where I didn't own Sailor Moon! I was forced to post all my Sailor Moon ideas on this website called Fanfiction .net and like, I didn't even _know_ Naoko Takeuchi... it was terrible!

A/N: Whew, been a while! I apologize for the wait but with school now added to my workload, I haven't had much writing time! I've also been gone for a while at camp. Thank you to my reviewers: **Double G, Baby Luna Kitty, Cloud9WithSugar, Sailor Josseme, Bronze Wolf, merangelgal, ButterflyRogue, Counterfeiting Shakespeare, Ummster, SleepingMoonAngel, CharmedSerenity3, heartofblades, Cecilia13, Ashley, mae-E, Usagi of Feudal Moon Era, jasmineflower001, babyee-bex43, kaika uruwashii, AfGhAnCuTiE, maltese-princess, Courtney, lailane, small876, melis, **and** evelynvm29.**

**Saving Bonds of Love**

Rated T

Part 12: "Grasping for Roses"

* * *

Mamoru entered the wing where the Senshi's rooms were, looking thoroughly depressed. His walk was bent and it appeared as if a heavy burden were weighing down his every step. The normally cheery midnight blue eyes were dull and void, filled with sorrow and guilt. The college aged student sighed, beginning to make his way to his room.

"Mamo-chan?" a small voice said. Said man turned and noticed through the open door of the Inners' room that all the girls were grouped together. It was ChibiUsa who'd spoken, and in a very nervous tone... like he'd jump out and bite her if she talked too loud.

"Yes, ChibiUsa?" he answered in the same soft tone. She seemed to gather strength from that. Mamoru noticed the others exchanging relieved looks that he seemed back to normal, albeit quiet.

"Have you seen Usagi?"

"Usako...? No, no, I haven't," Mamoru answered unthinkingly, then it seemed to hit him when the girls all passed around looks of fear and worry. "Wait... she isn't back yet?"

"No, we haven't seen her since your... ah... since she stormed off the cliff," Haruka spoke up, biting her lip and adding for her sake as well as everyone else's, "You know Usagi. She's probably just taking her sweet time."

"Yah, that Usagi," ChibiUsa laughed half-heartedly, a dark countenance about her. Her forehead was prickled and her ruby eyes were doleful.

"She has her communicator, ChibiUsa-chan," Rei soothed softly, touching her little friend's shoulder. "If something happened, we'd have known."

"And I'd have felt it," Mamoru put in, smiling. At this, ChibiUsa became reassured.

"You're right. She's okay."

Mamoru nodded, praying along with everyone else that this was truth. He excused himself from the girls and headed into his and Usako's room.

_Please, God, let Usako be fine..._

A white hot pain stabbed Mamoru in his midsection and the man doubled over, stuffing his fist into his mouth to keep from crying out. A vision of Usagi being suffocated under water permeated his mind; her pain becoming his, her voice becoming his only thoughts...

Then, like cold billows being thrown onto him, Mamoru was released and returned to his own state of mind- which wasn't very consoling, considering the terrible fear washing over his heart.

Oh, God...

Usako.

Usako was in trouble- and she was dying.

No other thought ran through his mind than this, and the unbearable need to get to her; save her.

_I'm coming, Usako._

oOo

Blue.

White.

Brown.

Black.

So many colors erupted in front of Usagi's eyes as she choked and struggled beneath the icy water. The hands keeping her captive seemed warm now, compared to the chill of the surf. Usagi blinked dizzily, feeling her body fall limp as her spirit became seperate from it. The pain and the cold almost seemed a distant memory now...

Until warm, summer evening air was being gasped into her lungs once more, and the frigidness of just being doused in the ocean all came back. Usagi, hanging in the air and only supported by the youma's hands, could do nothing as her weak being protested at being held so.

And then the blue abyss enclosed her as she was pulled down again.

_Mamo-chan, help me..._

oOo

**_Mamo-chan, help me..._**

_I'm coming, Usako... _Mamoru thought back. _Hold on..._

He reached into his jacket and withdrew a rose, perfectly formed and almost shivering in his hands with power. Mamoru held it into the air, letting the aforesaid power flow up through his veins and into his body, morphing it and transforming it. A tuxedo appeared on his body and a cloak was draped onto his shoulders. With an outstretched beckoning of his arm, a tophat swirled into the air and onto the superhero's head.

Tuxedo Kamen had arrived, and _no one_ was going to halt his mission.

With a billowing of his onyx cloak, Tuxedo Kamen rushed out the window and jumped from the balcony. As his feet hit the ground, he drew out his extendable cane like a sword and sprinted off to the ocean's edge where he knew his damsel in distress to be.

_Hold on..._

oOo

**_Hold on..._**

The soft words were like a warm embrace to the drowning teen. They filled her with power and hope, and strength to fight. She knew deep in her heart that Mamoru was coming... despite their fights, despite their differences, he would be there for her. He would protect her, at all costs. After all, that was what love was all about.

"No," she cried, voice distorted as bubbles escaped from her mouth. "NO!" A hot surge of moon power erupted from inside her and with strength she had been lacking, pulled herself up and inhaled sweet summer air again. Oh, it was so good!

The youma shrieked, trying to pull her down again but the superheroine fought tooth and nail. She would not give up, not again.

Mamoru was coming, he would save her... her Prince...

A sound like a streaming bullet pierced the air and the main youma holding her screamed terribly. More noises similar to the first followed and the oncoming night was full of the yells of youma. Usagi looked around and her heart was filled with love at the sight of dozens of roses stuck into the youmas. They clawed at them uselessly and Usagi saw, up on the shore, Tuxedo Kamen smiling grimly down at her.

"Mamo-chan," she breathed. He bounded down and variously kicked and punched youma in his fight to Usagi in the middle of thee throng. Still stunned by the roses, the youma were easily defeated and Mamoru was soon in front of his drenched Princess.

She looked up at him, their fight still painfully obvious in both of their blue orbs. Usagi tried to find the right words. She so wanted to apologize, but it was as if the words were stuck in her throat.

"Th-thank you," she gasped out, reaching foward to cling to the lapels of his tuxedo. He too reached foward, to pull her into his arms, but a harsh voice screeched in his mind,

**_NO, ENDYMION!_**

A freight train-like sound screamed behind them and Usagi cried, "MAMO-CHAN!" He craned his neck to look behind and fear gripped his heart. From the depths rose youma after youma, hundreds maybe. And all of them were starting at the lovers.

Mamoru grabbed Usagi and pulled him behind her, unsheathing his cane to make it longer. He steeled himself for their attack and prayed Usagi didn't do anything rash.

It never came.

Brilliant rays of different colors light up the dark sky and war cries filled the air. The youma closest to the couple exploded in bursts of water. Both Tuxedo Kamen and Usagi looked up on shore.

"How dare you attack our Prince and Princess! You'll pay!" little Sailor Chibi Moon shouted, going into her pose as the girls followed suit. "In the name of-"

"Mars!"

"Mercury!"

"Jupiter!"

"Venus!"

"Pluto!"

"Neptune!"

"Uranus!"

"Saturn!"

"And the future moon, we'll punish you!" the pink clad warrior exclaimed. Kamen took the youma's inattention to him and Usagi to grab her and pull them up to shore.

"Transform," he told her quickly, and Usagi bit her lip.

"They threw my brooch somewhere up the shore."

"We'll distract them. You must find it!" Mercury cried, then turned back to the water where the youma were making their way out from the depths.

"Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!"

"GO!" Mars shouted when Usagi lingered too long to see what was happening, and Usagi turned and began scouring the sand.

Where had they thrown it again? Her memory of it was faulty. She stopped to look around for a glint of gold, but saw with a sinking of the heart that the moonlight wasn't enough to provide a gleam. The moon's radiance seemed dimmer tonight.

The one named Sailor Moon continued her search while the fight raged on. Everyone was vigorously involved-

The youma were now on shore, ragged bodies everywhere the Princess looked. She doubled her looking with a more frantic air. They needed her help!

A flash of orange, Venus' attack, illuminated the sand briefly. It was then that Usagi spotted her brooch.

"Yes!"

She scooped it up and called the power of the Silver Crystal into her. "Moon Eternal, Make-Up!" Ribbons and feathers swirled around, blocking her vision as silver and pink light enveloped her. With a final pose, Sailor Moon entered the fray with a bang, foregoing formalities.

"Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss!"

The Silver Crystal's magic swelled from her tier and destroyed a group of youma surrounding her overwhelmed daughter, trying to fight them all off with her Twinkle Yell. The small hearts were only causing the youma minor discomfort. Chibi Moon looked over and grinned.

"Thanks!"

Sailor Moon winked and powered up again, destroying youma after youma. Her heart beat with the thrill of battle. They were winning; the sea monsters couldn't fight the Senshi's power...

Nothing could hurt her!

Nothing could break their defenses!

Until a too-familar cry rent the air, and Sailor Moon looked around.

Tuxedo Kamen was clutching his side, where red distorted the white part of the tuxedo. The air left her and she began running for him. He looked up, their eyes connecting. She watched as the midnight in his orbs grew dim until they disappeared from view by his lids. He collapsed to the sand before Sailor Moon even reached him.

"Tuxedo Kamen-sama... Tuxedo Kamen-sama... Tuxedo-"

A youma scooped up the injured man and floated into the air, a manic grin splitting the sides of its face. It was then that the other Senshi noticed as well.

"Tuxedo Kamen-sama!"

"Mamoru-san!"

A humungous tsunami wave rose, looming up like a monster against the night. The girls could only watch in terror as it collapsed, engulfing their Prince and the youma. And then it was upon them, throwing the ten up the shore with the force of ten tidal waves.

Sailor Moon came up coughing and spluttering, frantically looking around for Tuxedo Kamen and the youma.

They were gone.

"Mamo-chan... Mamo-chan... Nooooooo!" she screamed, stumbling up and rushing back out to the quickly receding water. "MAMO-CHAN!"

"Sailor Moon, stop!"

"No, Usagi-chan!"

So many unintelligible voices called out to her to stop, come back, but she didn't listen. How could she? Mamoru was gone; kidnapped, somewhere out at sea. Nothing mattered... nothing mattered...

The golden halo head sloshed out to knee length, calling desperately for her lost knight. Was he underwater? Where had they gone? Other echoing splashes announced the Senshi's presence, chasing after her. They were still futilely trying to bring her back to shore. They thought it was too late.

It wasn't!

It wasn't!

_I'll get him back_, the Moon warrior thought brashly. _He's not gone, he's not gone..._

But even as she mentally promised this, something in the water caught her attention. A rose, floating on the surface as if it were glass. Suddenly, a terrible urge to retrieve it filled Usagi. It was like a beacon; a piece of Mamoru. She began kicking out; swimming for it like her life depended on getting that one shred of her Prince.

"USAGI, STOP!"

It was all useless chatter; careless noise- what did it matter how far she swam out to get the drifting flower? It was a rose; it was Mamoru's rose, left for her, it had to be... somehow if she got it, he'd come back and be with her again... She'd apologize; everything would be okay...

Sailor Moon gasped as the waves began overwhelming her with inexorable rage, breaking over her and pushing her farther away. She was relentless in her fight though, and it paid off- mere inches away from the rose, the sixteen year old lunged, and felt her fingers enclose around the stem.

A terrible voice filled her head like ice water.

**_Princess Serenity, if you ever want to see Endymion again, come to the ocean's edge at midnight, alone._**

The hypnotic spell of a tongue released her, leaving Usagi feeling dry and empty inside.

So that was it then. They took him for her; he was the ransom.

It was her fault.

Sailor Moon began to shake. Her fault, her fault... How could this be happening!?

A scream ripped out of her throat; the kind that feels as if your vocal cords are about to be torn it two. She screamed and screamed, to the night, to the cruelty of the world, and to the still unknown enemy that had stolen her Mamo-chan before they'd even had a chance to make-up.

* * *

A/N: Review please, because the more who do, the faster I update!

Yours,

**AngelMoon Girl**


	13. Wave of Grief and Darkness

Disclaimer: I think I'll be saying those six little words till I die- "I do not own Sailor Moon!" And no, I don't own Celine Dion's song incorporated into this chapter either, for that matter. I can't sing worth my life, so unless you want to listen to the melodious tune of a cat screeching, take my word for it :-)

A/N: At last, chapter 13! The song added in different intervals is Celine Dion's "If That's What It Takes", which previously was going to be this chapter's name but eh, sue me. I liked this one better! Thank you to my wonderful and faithful reviewers, who've helped push us past 200 reviews: **jasmineflower001, Ummster, Usagi of Feudal Moon Era, Butterfly Rogue, mae-E, Sam, angelsea, CharmedSerenity3, moonfan2012, Brittany, **and** merangelgal.**

P.S. Just for this chapter, ' ' means thoughts, so as to not be confused with the song lyrics.

**Saving Bonds of Love**

Rated T

Part 13: "Wave of Grief and Darkness"

* * *

"Usagi, come on."

Sailor Mars' voice was tight and stressed, underlining sorrow hiding underneath.

"No," the blonde mumbled laconically and pugnaciously, digging her red heels into the sand and refusing to go any further. She was still in Senshi garb and there were tear tracks stained down her cheeks. Salty ocean water hung off her hair and weighed down her skirt and odango, but she didn't care. Nothing mattered; not when Mamoru was gone. She squeezed the red rose still in her clutches, fighting back the howling pain deep within her that was fighting to be released.

_'Oh, Mamo-chan, forgive me... I couldn't protect you, I _am_ useless...'_

The other Senshi, also drenched from the tsunami that had crashed upon shore, turned to see what the fuss was all about.

"Usagi," Mars repeated, grasping her friend under the elbow and tugging; urging her on. "Come on. There's nothing we can do."

"I should have saved him, I should have followed..."

"You're rambling."

"No, Rei-chan," the Moon warrior countered ascerbically, turning intensely pleading eyes on the raven head, "It's my fault."

"No, Usagi-chan," Jupiter spoke up. "Don't blame yourself- we couldn't have done anything. It happened too quickly."

"We'll get him back," Neptune reassured optimistically to her leader, and Mercury nodded vigorously in concurrence.

"I may be able to trace his signature with my computer, and then we'll rescue him."

Sailor Moon bit her lip skeptically, remembering the ominous instructions she'd heard after touching the rose:

**_Princess Serenity, if you ever want to see Endymion again, come to the ocean's edge at midnight, alone._**

If they followed, not only would the mission jeopardize their lives, but it'd be breaking the demands. And what if Mamoru was killed for it? No, Usagi wouldn't let them.

It had to be her.

_You're the bravest of hearts _

_You're the strongest of souls_

"Be brave, Princess," Pluto added softly, magenta orbs warm and tender. "It is one of your greatest qualities. Do not lose that shining hope in your heart and your love- they will carry you on in the perils to come."

Something in her tone was almost omniscient, and it strengthened the girl. She released her death-grip foothold in the sand and slowly began following the girls again, duty beckoning her on even though her mood was no lighter. The words of the mysterious voice continued echoing on in her head, like a stimulant.

_**Midnight.**_

oOo

A crystal tear escaped civilianized Usagi's orbs as she stopped in front of her room, sliding down the girl's cheek sluggishly as if it were taking a deliberately long time. The sunny blonde wiped it away disparagingly, hoping none of the others noticed as they filed silently through their respected doors. She had to be strong; if she broke, so would her will and fear of the unknown would descend on her heart.

Even if it meant the end, she would fufill the ransom. If only to clasp that slim opportunity to rescue Mamoru...

A little pink head bobbed into her lower line of vision and she looked down at ChibiUsa, waiting for Usagi to unlock the door. Usagi shook herself of her altruistic thanatopsis. The child looked up and as crimson met cerculean, unspoken words and feelings passed between them.

_'She's missing Mamoru just as much as I am...' _Usagi realized, and then a very tiny smile alighted upon her countenance, if only for a moment. It was a vague sense of comfort, knowing that she was not alone in her overwhelming sorrow.

As if she knew what Usagi was thinking, ChibiUsa said, "I miss him too." The heartbroken, scared expression in her cinnamon eyes was enough evidence.

"It'll be okay," Usagi whispered, drawing her daughter into an embrace. "We'll save him; you'll see." ChibiUsa squeezed her back, hard.

_You're my light in the dark _

_You're the place I call home_

oOo

The world outside the balcony turned an abyss-like color as Usagi stood outside in her white nightgown nightgown. The wind rustled the soft fabric against her skin in a caress. She ran the brush in her hand through golden locks over and over unconsciously, mind on Mamoru. Somewhere out there, beyond the lapping surf, he was in trouble...

The low hum of the door creaking broke Usagi's reverie and she swiveled. All her pajama clad Senshi stood framed in the doorway, pillows and blankets in hand. The worried yet determined faces smiled at her impishly.

"What...what are you all doing here?" Usagi asked, laying the brush to rest on the railing as she padded into the brightly illuminated room.

Her pink odangoed offspring sprang from her dorsicumbent position on the bed and turned an inquiring look on the girls.

"Keeping you two company of course," Minako grinned, laying her Sailor V blanket promptly on the floor. The others followed suit as ChibiUsa and Usagi watched on, eyebrows raised.

"It's a completely unannounced sleepover, we've decided," Rei explained, chucking a pillow at her leader. "So deal with it!" She giggled as Usagi flung the pillow back at her and completely missed.

"Guys, I really don't need-"

"Oh yes you do!"

"I'm quite-"

"Quite delighted to have us, of course!"

"Please-"

"Stay? But of course!"

"GUYS!"

Everyone fell silent, but even Usagi couldn't help the identical grin spreading across her face that her warriors seemed to be harboring as well. She cleared her throat, straightening her face into a semblance of serious so the girls would know she wasn't kidding. She couldn't have them staying the night; how would she be able to sneak away!? No, this would take a lot of persuasion...

"This is really, really sweet of you, but _please_- I know what you're doing, and I'm _fine_," Usagi near-pleaded.

_You can say it's all right _

_But I know that you're breaking up inside_

_I see it in your eyes_

"Usagi, we've already decided. You can't change our minds now," Michiru refused gently.

"But I'm fine."

"No buts, Usagi-chan," Ami piped up.

_Even you face the night_

_Afraid and alone_

_That's why I'll be there_

"Please?"

"Shall we have a kindergarten review? Now, Usagi-chan, what does 'N-O' spell?" Minako intoned humorously, maintaining a straight face that only served to crack up the others. Usagi, on the other hand, was near desperate. However, she knew better than to press the issue; it was obvious these Senshi were not determined and strong only in youma battle! It was time to take a different route...

"I... I suppose. But only if we go to bed by ten! I'm really tired..."

"Deal," Haruka agreed.

"Usagi-chan, if you don't mind, I'd like to sample the water we got now," Ami stated, pulling out a small vial and the blue mini computer from her pocket.

"When'd we get that?" Usagi plopped onto the master bed as she asked, nonplussed and trying to remember futilely.

"Oh..." Ami trailed off delicately, a faint blush dotting her cheeks. "Er, you didn't- we did. After you and Mamoru-san had your little, um, disagreement." She suddenly looked very apologetic and watched Usagi intensely, hoping her slip hadn't evoked painful emotions.

"Oh," Usagi tried to say non-commitally, but the words got caught in her throat like sticky syrup. _'Mamo-chan'_. She had to swallow several times to clear the lump blocking her breathing passage. She smiled in a would-be calm way. "Good idea."

Ami bit her lip and nodded, beginning to type furiously. The room was silent but for the click-clicking of the buttons. "It appears... that the water is contamined, as we feared. It's an unknown substance; some sort of poison that causes the body to go into inertia and lose a lot of strength..."

"Inertia? What good does that do?" Rei snorted. "I mean, what does the enemy want? Everyone to go into stupors while they take over the world or something?"

"I don't know," Ami admitted, closing the computer's lid. "It's strange."

"It's a lot like Nehelenia though, right? Remember how she could cause everyone who looked into a mirror to go into a trance?" Hotaru spoke up, a bit shyily when her friends all turned to look at her.

"Do you think it's her?" Michiru inquired, bringing a finger to trace her lips thoughtfully. "I mean, it's all very nostalgic. The trances, the pains in my eye I've felt, Mamoru-san being kidn- Oh, I'm sorry... I'm sorry, Usagi..."

Usagi had twitched at the mention of her prince's name, releasing an involuntary noise. "No, I-I'm fine. Really! It's just... It's just..."

Her voice broke and again, the overwhelming urge to cry assaulted her senses.

"Mamoru-san's fine, Usagi-san," Setsuna soothed, piping up for the first time. "Small Lady is proof of that."

"What?"

"Recall Nehelenia's curse. If Mamoru-san was truely in mortal peril, Small Lady would flicker in and out of existence," the forest haired Time deity reminded, gesturing to her small friend. ChibiUsa grunted sarcastically.

"Great. I'm a living heart monitor for Mamo-chan."

"It's better than not knowing," Setsuna countered softly.

Usagi let out a strangled sob and stood up. She cleared her throat and tried to quell the glistening in her vision. "It's- it's been a long day. Can we go to bed now?"

"Of course, of course!" chorused around the room, and there was a shuffling of movement as everyone laid out blankets and pillows all over the floor. Usagi had to chuckle at the ridiculous shape they made, like some discombobulated rectangle. Then she glanced at the clock on the nightstand, and at the ominous, blaring numbers:

**10:16**.

In two hours she might well be walking willfully into a trap.

oOo

FLASH!

RUMBLE!

Usagi started, drawing in a quick breath and pulling the covers up to her eyes, shaking. She _hated_ thunderstorms! Why, on all nights, did it have to thunder? A quick eye sweep around the room informed her that those on the floor were all snoring and peaceful still. She glanced at the clock.

**11:01**.

59 minutes.

Time seemed to be ticking by _so slowly_... It felt like hours since 10:30 had come and gone!

FLASH! The lightning lit up the room like a candle, briefly illuminating the ocean beyond the window. The waters were choppy and stormy beyond the pane. Then the world went dark once more as an angry rumble ripped the skies.

_When the storm rises up_

_When the shadows descend_

Usagi chewed on the edge of the blanket in fear. If only Mamoru were here, he would gather her into his arms and whisper sweet nothings until all her fright was gone...

58 minutes.

Lightning played and thunder crackled. Usagi's heart throbbed like a beating drum as she counted down the time, praying desperately that pleading sleep would not claim her...

_Ev'ry beat of my heart _

_Ev'ry day without end_

"I can't fall asleep, Mamo-chan, I won't! I'll save you, my love," Usagi whispered to herself, reaching over to the nightstand to clasp the rose's stem. Again, she remembered the ransom.

"For you, Mamo-chan, for you..."

_Ev'ry second I live _

_That's the promise I make  
_

_Baby, that's what I'll give_

_If that's what it takes_

FLASH!

RUMBLE!

Usagi squeezed her eyes shut and moaned. Thunderstorms were probably the only thing she feared as much as dentists and needles!

"U-Usagi?"

The sunny blonde opened her eyes instantly, greeted with the sight of trembling ChibiUsa in her pink pajamas standing at her bedside.

"Yes?"

"C-can I sleep with you?"

Innocent ruby eyes pleaded with her to say yes- the words "I'm scared" were present in those orbs, but they didn't have to be spoken aloud... Usagi could already see it was so.

"Alright," the future mother gave in, even as her mind cried at her not to- it would jeopardize her plan of escape! But instinct overtook all else and Usagi opened up her sheets, allowing ChibiUsa to scurry in.

"Thank you," she whispered, unconsciously nuzzling into Usagi's maternal warmth as she had so many times with Neo-Queen Serenity. Usagi was hesitant at first, but then she wrapped her arms around the child. It was only natural; normal... so right...

_You can sleep in my arms_

_You don't have to explain_

"Mama," ChibiUsa murmured, descending blissfully into the dregs of slumber once more. When her mother was holding her, the storm no longer mattered; no longer existed... her fierce Mama would shield her, protect her.

_When your heart's crying out _

_Baby, whisper my name_

Unconsciously she cuddled in closer to Usagi, snoring gently.

_'Cause I've reached out for you _

_When the thunder is crashing up above_

_You've given me your love_

Usagi smiled, gazing adoringly down at the pink crown of her daughter and relishing in the love she felt. Never had it been so strong as tonight, when the dormant maternity deep within her rose to the surface.

_When you smile like the sun_

_That shines through the pain_

Her daughter...

A part of her, of Mamoru... like her ebony lover was here, somehow, through ChibiUsa...

"I'll get him back for both of us," Usagi murmured, laying her head on ChibiUsa's.

_That's why I'll be there_

oOo

**11:45**.

A sudden wave of darkness threatened to choke Usagi as she realized it was time to leave. As weak lightning flared the room into light and shadow, she saw that everyone was still dead to the world.

The Moon Princess inhaled a few steadying breaths and then slowly, slowly, began disentangling herself from ChibiUsa. The cotton candy locked one made a little mewing noise, trying to cuddle in closer, but Usagi darted away and silently slipped into a standing position. She watched as ChibiUsa's countenance became scrunched up at the loss of comforting warmth, then returned to normal.

_'I love you, sweetheart.'_

Usagi bent down and pecked the Neo-Princess' forehead with a farewell kiss. Then she turned and faced the obstacle course.

Leap!

Clear Rei and Makoto.

Sidestep!

Haruka and Michiru.

After jumping quietly over Ami, the path to the door was clear. Now the hard part- actually _opening_ the door.

The doorknob was cold under Usagi's shaking fingers. She twisted it ever so gently, wincing as the door creaked upon cracking it. She looked back and waited for all twitchings to cease among the girls at the noise.

_Creeeeeeak_, the door moaned as Usagi pulled it open halfway. Again, she waited, thanking the fates that be that none of the girls awoke. Then she disappeared and closed the door.

A pair of eyes flickered open immediately.

Out in the hall, Usagi let out the breath she didn't know she'd been holding in. Then sorrow parched her heart. What if that had been the last time she'd ever see her Senshi again?

"I'm sorry, dear friends. But it's something I have to do, alone," Usagi muttered, placing her hand on the door mournfully.

And ChibiUsa?

What if she didn't make it, and ChibiUsa died because of it?

"If it happens; if I do... then ChibiUsa, I tried, I tried. I'll fight my hardest! But if I do nothing; if I don't seize this chance- you'll still disappear and not only would I lose you, but Mamoru as well. And I couldn't... _couldn't_ bear that! So I have to, love, for us both. I'll _fight_ to save our future!

"Goodbye, my friends."

Usagi let her hand fall and turned to face the long hallway ahead of her.

Then she started down it, but was scared half to death when her name was called softly through the shadows.

"Usagi-san?"

Said golden-spun odango head spun around, heart thumping painfully as she searched out the vague outline of Setsuna.

"S-Setsuna-san?"

"What are you doing?" But the question was almost rhetorical; impulsive.

"Why, I, um... needed a bit of fresh air. I'm just taking a walk," Usagi lied automatically, internally praising her quick-thinking.

"Yes, I suppose you would. Stay safe." Setsuna began closing the door. Again, it was said in an almost monotone; disinterest. Usagi wondered why it sounded as if Setsuna were trying to keep her voice calm; emotion-free. If only she could see the Time Guardian's face through the enveloping darkness! Then Setsuna's strange parting words struck her.

Safe? That wasn't something one would say under the circumstances! Did she know?

"Oh, and Usagi-san?"

"H-hmm?"

"Follow the bond."

"Setsu-?"

Click!

What the hell? Follow the bond? What on earth did that mean?

The bond? What bond?

And suddenly, it hit. Her and Mamoru's bond; the string connecting them together that let the other know if one was in danger. It was a light almost within her; one that had only grown stronger as of recent.

So... follow it?

Could it help lead her to Mamoru?

Usagi closed her eyes, sinking deep into herself and grasping at the internal bond. She could feel Mamoru's heart in it, pulsing and alive like her own. The Moon child could also feel his fear, and hate... at what? Yet even through those emotions, she could feel his love- for her, for earth, for life... he would not give up; he would perservere for her.

_'Where are you, Mamo-chan? Guide me!'_

Floating down even farther still into herself, Usagi noticed that their bond of love was tugging. She followed the pull and without even noticing it, her feet began moving.

Now she understood. Their bond would lead her to Mamoru.

oOo

Cold, undulating night air whipped the blonde, tearing through her hair and nightgown. Usagi let go of the bond, struggling to stand in the air torrent as its mere force fought to pull her down.

_I will stand like a rock _

_I will bend till I break_

The noise of the inexorable rage of the surf blocked out all other noises but for distant thunder. Sparkling lightning bolts sprinkled the sky out where the ocean seemed to meet the sky. It looked like a hand among darkness; beckoning to the Moon Princess. Her feet responded by padded down the shore, where only a few hours ago a fight had taken place and Mamoru had been stolen.

_Till there's no more to give _

_If that's what it takes_

It felt like another lifetime ago.

_I will risk everything _

_I will fight _

_I will bleed_

_I will lay down my life _

_If that's what you need_

Virgin white nightgown billowing out in the blustery storm winds and odango flying, Usagi approached the water's edge forebodingly, looking like an angel in a sea of darkness.

No turning back now. She raised her hand high into the air, a flash of lightning revealing glinting gold clasped within.

_Through the wind and the rain_

_Through the smoke and the fire_

"Moon... Eternal...Make-up!"

Brilliant pink enveloped the teen and whisked her into the air. Ribbons of cotton candy encircled her body and melded to it, morphing her clothing into the infamous Sailor suit of the warrior of the Moon.

Then the power dropped her, and Sailor Moon landed on the sand.

"Here I am! Take me now!"

Thunder roared like a dragon and a rumbling sound, quite unconnected to the weather, echoed around the grounds. The water began being pulled farther and farther out, gathering into another tsunami. Rearing like a giant, the water obeyed evil's call and rose to fifty feet right in front of Sailor Moon's eyes.

_When the fear rises up _

_When the wave's ever higher  
_

_I will lay down my heart _

_My body _

_My soul_

It lingered there for a moment, almost indecisive, and Sailor Moon whispered, "Take me."

_I will hold on all night _

_And never let go_

The water fell, and Usagi's last thought before being collapsed upon by the tumultuous, screaming tidal wave was, _'Wait for me, Mamo-chan.'_

_Ev'ry second I live _

_That's the promise I make_

_Baby, that's what I'll give_

_If that's what it takes_

oOo

Rei yawned, opening her eyes and rolling over. She glanced at the clock blearily.

**11:56**.

_'Greeeeat'_, she drawled sarcastically to herself. _'Now I'll never get back to sleep!'_

The raven haired priestess sat up, stretching and deciding to get a quick drink before fighting again for sleep. She was one of those people that upon waking, found it a nightmare to try and fall back into slumber. Definitely not like Usagi, that was for sure!

Rei's mood instantly turned somber, looking over to the aforementioned blonde's bed where a lump lay, rising and falling. Poor girl; she was in so much pain and yet was unwilling to disclose it! It made Rei's heart clench... she swore doubly that the girls and her would find some way to save Mamoru!

The sometimes termagent stood, departing into the bathroom and gulping down a few mouthfuls of refreshing water. Then she returned, fully ready to crawl back under the blankets.

A terrifying sight gripped her, and yet nothing was different. It was what she hadn't noticed before that scared the black headed virago-

Usagi's bed, containing ChibiUsa and... where was its owner? Nowhere to be seen!

"Usagi?" Rei called softly. "Usagi?"

Setsuna rolled over onto her stomach in sleep. Rei lowered her voice but it was nonetheless more frantic than ever.

"Usagi!"

She tiptoed all around the motionless forms of her friends and even went so far as to peak under the bed. Where was that girl!? It was eleven freaking fifty nine at night!

Perhaps she was out on the balcony, seeking fresh air?

Rei stepped outside after pulling open the double doors and was greeted with empty space. She sighed, looking out over the ocean and stopping when she saw a glowing pink light at the shoreline.

What-?

The glimmer faded and Sailor Moon was standing in front of the ocean.

"U-Usagi?"

Were her eyes playing tricks on her?

Suddenly, the surf began falling back for a wave and Rei watched pole-axed as Sailor Moon didn't move, even though a wave started growing and growing into enormous proportions.

Then cold dread hit the onyx-orbed one as a memory of a similar wave passed through her mind. Something clicked and Rei started realizing what was going on all too late.

"USAGI! USAGI!" she screamed. "NO, USAGI!"

But the wind was too strong; it carried her voice away and the sound of the water and thunder overcame all else...

Desperate, Rei watched as the tsunami fell, fell onto her leader and she clambored onto the balcony railing, crying fruitlessly her best friend's name as if it would stop what was playing out before her very eyes.

_'No... Usagi...'_

But Sailor Moon was gone.

_If that's what it takes..._

* * *

A/N: Mwhahaha, how long and fun and exciting that was to write! I hope you all enjoyed this special chapter and review; the more who do the faster I update!

**AngelMoon Girl**


	14. The Warrior's Hope

Disclaimer: Alas, I do not own Sailor Moon or any of its characters. I'm not even Japanese! Fate sucks.

A/N: A humungous thanks to **Markus777, AEkola, Ummster, Double G, Usagi of Feudal Moon Era, xBRiTTANYNiCOLE, Bronze Wolf, angelsea, merangelgal, mae-E, Leshana, shiroitenshi, Shadow's Moon Hime, silverm00nangel, **and** Sailor Mia. **My sincere gratitude!

**Saving Bonds of Love**

Rated T

Part 14: "The Warrior's Hope"

* * *

Rei collapsed against the balcony railing, the aftereffect of terror and onset of shock depriving her of strength. She felt weak, shaky, surreal; as if this night and these events were only spectors of sleep- a nightmare, surely.

Because Usagi- Sailor Moon- could not have just been kidnapped (willingly or unwillingly, Rei did not know. That girl's damn altruistic disposition led her to do many foolish acts on behalf of love).

Could not have just disappeared beneath the raging surf.

Could not, _could not_ have just abandoned them! Not when they needed her strength most!

"It's not true," Rei moaned to herself, still staring at the spot where she'd seen her leader last. It had to have been a trick of the light. It had to have been her imagination.

But no matter how much Rei denied it, she could not erase the image of her best friend, standing there, waiting- waiting to be sucked beneath a wave of enormous proportions. Waiting, like she knew.

_Why?_

_Why, Usagi? Why'd you do it? You knew what would happen, didn't you? I could tell by your stance; that position I've seen far too much of, fueled by fortitude, by love- when you know you're about to give up your life and you're ready..._

_But why?_

_Dammit, Usagi! __What didn't you tell us when your mind was so obviously far this night? We could have helped!_

"Rei-chan?" a groggy voice sounded from behind the raven priestess, who realized she had been gasping for breath and forced herself to inhale and exhale normally. She was teetering on the edge of hyperventilation. "Rei-chan, what's wrong?"

It was Ami, untangling herself from her sleeping bag and stumbling up to meet her friend. The aqua of her eyes forecasted concern and confusion. The girls were all beginning to stir now, groaning and twisting into consciousness.

How was she going to tell them?

Rei mouthed wordlessly as Ami stopped in front of her, eyes piercing and appraising. They flickered down Rei's trembling form before coming back up to meet Rei's horror-filled obsidian orbs. Then the blunette gasped, hand flying to her mouth as she whirled around. Rei caught the look of comprehension coloring her pedantic friend's features. Belatedly she wondered if Ami had mastered the art of telekinesis, but then realized it was only a token of their strong bond of friendship that Ami understood so quickly.

And understand she had, for not but a few seconds' hiatus later, she shrieked, "Dear God, no! Usagi-chan's gone!"

"W-what?" Minako's muffled voice drifted up from beneath a pillow.

"Usagi-chan... she's gone!"

The words sunk into the drowsy teens' brains at last, and as one they shot up and moved into action. They began flicking on the lights. All traces of slumber were compartmentalized as the Senshi began firing inquiries at Ami.

"What!? When did you last see her?"

"Where could she have gone?"

"Do you think she was kidnapped?"

"We'd have woken up if that were the case, right? Maybe she's just on a walk!"

"She's not on a walk," Rei cut in dully. Everyone seemed to notice the fire maiden was still out on the balcony, but she entered the room at these words. The glow of the lamps cast eerie shadows across her face, but the dim light was enough to showcase the shining tears staining her cheeks. Her onyx orbs were hollow; dead, and she spoke in a disconnected monotone. "I woke up to get a drink and noticed Usagi was gone. I went out onto the balcony to see if she was out there for fresh air and I saw... I saw..."

Emotion overcame the girl's voice but she ploughed on, voice trembling. "I saw Usagi transform into Sailor Moon on the beach, and she stood there, waiting... And this wave, big as a house, formed... I wanted her to run, but my God, she just _stood_ there! And then... and then... it c-c-collapsed. And Usagi... sh-she's gone. Oh God, she's gone!"

It was too much. The admission; the truth of it all caused Rei to break down, burgeoning sobs choking out of her throat as she hid her face behind shaky fingers. Michiru and Makoto both comforted her with soothing circles upon her back. The others exchanged glances overflowing with fear, worry...

"What can we do?" ChibiUsa whispered with a trace of determination, speaking for the first time. Everyone turned to her, and the child scowled at the sympathy they inadvertantly displayed. "Don't waste your concern on me! We've got to find Usagi! And Mamo-chan!"

"And how do you propose we help?" Haruka asked the youngest Senshi roughly. She kept her voice gentle but there was an obvious mocking undertone. ChibiUsa blinked in surprise at the brawny warrior's anger.

"Haruka!" Michiru scolded.

"It's true, Michiru! There's no hope to be had for us!"

"Of course there's hope!" ChibiUsa cried, stamping her bare foot. "There's always hope! I'm still here, aren't I?"

_She sounds just like her mother, _Rei thought sadly. The teen gathered her wits and brushed off Michiru and Makoto, walking over to ChibiUsa slowly. She crouched down to be at eye-level with Usagi's future daughter, putting her hands on ChibiUsa's shoulder. The pink odangoed one glowered at her, but Rei caught the tears lurking behind the child's ruby depths. She was battling hysterics and winning by a mere thread, Rei surmised.

"Sweetheart, I know you want to save your parents just as much as we do. But ChibiUsa- honey- we can't just dive into the ocean and hope for the best! We need a plan. We need... information! We have no clue what we're facing, or where Usagi and Mamoru-san are, or how to get there! It's going to take _time_."

"The problem, Rei-san, is that time is a luxury we cannot currently afford," Setsuna broke in softly. All eyes in the room swiveled to hers.

"Of course! Setsuna-san, you can tell us where they are! What's going to happen!" Minako said excitedly. But Setsuna shook her olive head in rebuttal.

"Not exactly. I know merely what I need to know. The future is ever-changing; I've said that before. Our actions rule the timeline, and right now, the line is everywhere," the Senshi of Time explained. She went on, "But Minako-san is correct. I can tell you where Usagi-san is."

Everyone broke out in brilliant grins and ChibiUsa gloated, "I told you there was hope."

* * *

A/N: I apologize for the short chapter but I've been real busy lately and just had to give you all _something_ to read! Been too long. Please review; it really motivates me to post faster! The more who do, the quicker the update!

**AngelMoon Girl**


	15. Timely Revelations

Disclaimer: If I dream Sailor Moon, think Sailor Moon, talk Sailor Moon, and watch Sailor Moon (fanatically), does that mean I own Sailor Moon? Hmm?

A/N: Thank you to all my reviewers, both for reading and sticking with me for so long! **melis, Usagi of Feudal Moon Era, RoyalLovers1418, shiroitenshi, merangelgal, **and** Miss DnG.**

**Saving Bonds of Love**

Rated T

Part 15: "Timely Revelations"

* * *

_I'm dying. I am going to die. I'm drowning._

Those were the first words that sped through Sailor Moon's brain as the tidal wave collapsed upon her, bearing the weight of what felt like a full-sized house. Her whole body screamed in pain; each appendage felt like it was being yanked in a different direction. Ice water flooded like fire into the teen's lungs, but each attempted gag only brought in more liquid. The powerful current pulled her body along fast as a freight train, and the salty sea water found its way into every crevice of the Moon warrior's body- her nose, her mouth, her ears, her eyes... She couldn't fight it; she tried to struggle up but where was up? Where was down? Everywhere was just dark water, dark water!

She squeezed her lids shut against the pounding of the surf and whoosing rush, trembling with lack of oxygen. Panic overcame her senses just as overwhelmingly as the ocean did, but a calm voice belied her inner turmoil as it drifted across her mind.

_This is it. You blew it. It was a cruel, sadistic trap and _you fell for it. _What will your friends do now?_

A hopeless feeling settled over Sailor Moon as black began unfurling on the edges of her mind. She needed air. She needed... release. From this unbearable pain, both emotional and physical.

_I'm sorry, Mamo-chan. I'm sorry, ChibiUsa... sweetheart..._

_My dearest friends; my warriors, forgive me. I tried. I really thought this was the only way..._

The darkness was soothing now. It was even washing away the pain, the suffocation... what a blessing to be unfeeling, apathetic as her life ebbed away like the wave was doing of her. The abyss was swallowing Sailor Moon's brain whole now...

_Goodbye_, she thought for the last time, before embracing the black night of unconsciousness.

oOo

"Where is she, Setsuna-mama?" Hotaru asked gently of her friend, obsidian orbs eager at this return of hope. Setsuna perched herself on the edge of Usagi's bed.

"A few hours ago, Usagi-san was relayed a message via the rose she found in the ocean," the wise woman began, but was interrupted almost immediately by Minako.

"But we all thought it was Mamoru-san's!"

"No. The message was a ransom for Mamoru-san's life, meant only to be heard by the Princess," Setsuna explained. Rei frowned, pursing her lips.

"If you knew this all along, why didn't you say anything?"

Setsuna sighed with genuine sorrow. "It is the burden of being the keeper of time. To know, but not interfere. To want to save, but forced not to because of the risk it would put on the timeline. My job is merely to make sure the passage of time stays the right path for the ultimate goal of Crystal Tokyo; a happy future which we all desire." At this, the green-haired maiden looked to ChibiUsa and smiled. "For more than our sake, but that of the next generation's."

"So you're saying," Makoto inferred, head cocked in pensive thought, "that Usagi-chan was _meant_ to go after Mamoru-san?"

Setsuna nodded in response. "Forgive me for my secrecy, but I couldn't let anyone interfere. However, the time has come where Sailor Moon needs the aid and protection of her Senshi. She cannot win this battle alone."

The others exchanged looks that whispered of determination and fierce loyalty.

"What do we have to do?"

"We're going to have to teleport into the ocean's depths using Ami-san's computer to locate Sailor Moon's magical signature," Setsuna said, but instead of reassurance, her words provoked confusion.

"Setsuna, perhaps I misunderstood you," Haruka drolled, quirking her brow. "Did I hear you say we had to teleport_ into_ the ocean?"

Setsuna's lips twitched into a small smile. "Unless all that wind pounding against your ears during all that reckless driving has damaged your hearing, then yes, you heard me right."

Haruka coughed, continuing in a delicate voice, "Then correct me if I'm wrong, but I don't think any of us can sprout gills at will. Unless there's something you haven't been telling us, Sets? A secret underwater breathing power you've been hiding up your sleeve?"

Setsuna laughed aloud, and their exchange even brought some reluctant smiles on the others' faces. "If you'd let me finish, I think you'll understand, Haruka. See, the enemy's base is in a sort of altered dimension beneath the ocean's surface. From what intelligence the wisdom of Time has granted me, I know that the enemy used their power to create a large "air pocket" to secrete their hideout, far out at sea so no human could access it. But we're no normal mortals," she grinned. Her humor died quickly. "Teleporting out there will be a risky venture, though. There are magical protections guarding the base. I have no doubt we'll have to fight our way in."

"And the enemy?" ChibiUsa whispered, coming up under her arm to hug the Senshi. She gazed up at her mentor hopefully. "Do you know...?"

Setsuna stroked the child's pink crown, exhaling regrettably. "No, Small Lady. I don't. I know what I need to know, that is all. But we'll find out in time. And we'll save the Prince and Princess. Don't worry, little one."

* * *

A/N: Another shorty, I know, I know. Forgive me! But I updated quickly! It's all thanks to my fabulous and punctual reviewers! The more who review, the faster I update!

**AngelMoon Girl**


	16. Odyssey of the Planets

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.

A/N: I want to thank all of my reviewers for their unwavering support and for sticking with me this long. This fic couldn't have happened without you! I apologize for the very long wait, but be consoled in the fact (or despairing... whatever works for you) that only a couple chapters remain before this story is finished. I extend well wishes to last chapter's reviewers: **merangelgal, SailorMoonForever, evelynvm29, BleuFleur, AEkola, Usagi of Feudal Moon Era, mae-E, Amy, RoyalLovers1418, Jubilee Torch, Amika13, Miss DnG, Bronze Wolf, neoearthqueen30, CSIcorrespondent, Mibz, SolarWinds, bakagirl123, estelin, lightofastar,** and** BiGgEsT. bOoKwOrM. iN. tHe. wOrLd **(I know there are no spaces between your name, but every time I tried to write it correctly, Fanfiction. net shortened it unnecessarily).

**Saving Bonds of Love**

Rated T

Part 17: "Odyssey of the Planets"

* * *

"So... what's first, Setsuna?" Haruka asked, visage the image of eager determination. Under different circumstances, she may even have cracked a few knuckles while licking her lips in anticipation for the upcoming thrill of a battle- the sandy blonde lived life on the dangerous side. But today, a dark and somber shadow covered the usual excitement. These were far different odds than she normally encountered. The Prince and Princess' lives- the whole _future-_ was at stake and things were not looking good for the Senshi.

"Well," Setsuna said, perched on the end of the vacant bed of Usagi and Mamoru, "if my memory serves me correctly (there was a collective eye-roll at this- if anyone had a good memory, it was the Guardian of Time), Usagi-san was to be taken forcibly to the enemy's underwater lair- the details of this hazardous journey have been erased temporarily from my mind-"

"Wait, _erased_?" Minako cut in, nonplussed. She frowned. "How does that happen?"

"When I am away from my post, and required to play a part in the workings of time, I often find myself forgetting details that would be pivotal set-backs had I known them ahead of the event. I believe it is for the sake of the timeline that I not know; otherwise, even I the Guardian sentinel could alter the future were I, say, too frightened to go through with something."

"So, pretty much away from the Time Door, you're not omniscient," Haruka added wryly. Setsuna grinned, returning dulcetly,

"Pretty much."

"Well that's ruddy unconvenient."

"Tell me about it. Anyways, we'll have to track Usagi-san's magical signature and then teleport to her general vicinity. Ami-san can use her computer for that phase. Next, we'll need to find her, and fight off whatever obstacles stand in our path to Mamoru-san. This is going to be a difficult journey, Senshi. Perhaps the hardest you will have ever faced. Everyone must be prepared, and of one heart and one will if we want any chance of suceeding. Are you all ready?"

"I don't think you even have to ask, Setsuna-mama," Hotaru put in softly. "Not one of us is not prepared to see this war through to the end, regardless of the outcome."

"Good. Ami-san?"

"Already tracking. Pinpointing signature and translating location... now."

"Let's power up, girls," Minako suggested, unconsciously shouldering the role of leader in the Princess' absence. It was she, after all, who had commanded the Senshi on the White Moon. "Hold on, Usagi-chan, Mamoru-san."

oOo

Thick, heavy lead- cold and freezing- grinding against her eyes; her body, rendering them immovable.

Smoldering, gagging, rending and dying- inside and out.

Thoughts, a million thoughts- of farewells and regrets- suffocating her brain... but more, or less than the water? Everything was dim and hazy; who could even tell the difference anymore...?

Black. Just... black. Merciful hue, really.

But then, suddenly, reality returned in brilliant color and great pain. Every muscle screamed and her lungs- searing in the girl's chest- wheezed for oxygen. And somehow, that required blend of elements was granted. Stabbing pain accompanied the deep gasp, but it was received with relief... and speculation.

_Air? In the ocean?_

Sailor Moon opened her eyes in a fluttering motion, nonplussed as she gazed around at her surroundings with trepidation.

_This cannot be happening. I'm dreaming. I'm dead and gone to heaven._

In an enormous circumference surrounding the dorsicumbent warrior, shimmering dark water currents undulated like little snakes. The ground beneath Sailor Moon was cold, wet, and soft, yet at the same time vaguely rough in patches. She swished her fingers through it just to be sure she wasn't dreaming. The texture did not prevaricate: it was a mixture of sand and rock. Sailor Moon could hardly believe her own vision. Pure, brown, muddy ocean sand! Schools of fish dashed around, chasing eachother and then separating; disappearing behind coiling patches of seaweed and coral when they caught sight of the human.

She was underwater, and yet breathing fresh air.

Incredibly poleaxed did not even hope to cover half of the intense emotions tumbling around in Sailor Moon currently. Thinking hurt, so she ceased the action. It was the only remedy. The solitary Moon Princess stumbled up, reeling and wretching at the sudden whirl her head went into. Nothing but water came up, but her throat burned as if Mars' fire had just rushed through it. At least the release brought with it a sense of cogency and renewed determination. The underwater world was suddenly much clearer, and Moon felt ready to jump into journey once more.

She'd come this far, so there was no way she'd bail on Mamoru now. Strange how their roles had reversed in the breath of an instant- her knight in shining armor needed the damsel to save him now.

oOo

"Oh my _God_!" Sailor Jupiter exclaimed in awe, relinquishing her grip on Pluto and Chibi Moon after they landed smack dab in the middle of the ocean proceding teleportation. The others followed suit, heads twisting and heels pivoting as all observed the mass of blue that resided everywhere. Sparkling minnows zig-zagged over to the throng to stare at the strange sight they made; in the water, yet unaffected by its chill or wetness. The youngest of all nine- Sailor Chibi Moon- made big, waving gestures at the group of fish, irritated at their presence. She watched as they darted away fearfully, a slightly childish gleam to her incarnadine orbs.

"I guess this is what it's like to be in a fish tank," Venus put in mournfully, and Mars stamped down on her foot.

"YOUCH! Holy crap Mars, watch where you stick those heels!"

"Oops, sorry. Forgot I wasn't wearing the proper attire to go thrashing imbeciles," the aforementioned raven maiden drawled, rolling her eyes. "If you're all done appreciating the enemy's choice of lair, we have a fellow warrior to find, and her condition is still unknown."

"Sorry," the normally bubbly flaxen-head murmured, firmly abashed.

"Mercury, be ready to supply assistance, should we find Usagi unresponsive," Mars directed, unconsciously taking the reins as her worry for Usagi increased. Ignorance deserved perdition, in her opinion. "Now everyone, stay very still for a moment. I'm going to try something." The ebony-haired priestess shut her eyes, testing her skills as an aura reader. She felt the warm auras around her, tasting their agitation and concern while relating to their similar emotions. Next came the branching out; letting her psychic brain travel out past her body, and past the bodies of those closest her. She let it wander, waiting for some indication of human life farther out. Usagi's aura was almost second nature to her; she knew by heart the silvery light hue of her best friend's life signature, and the intense heat- love and purity, more than most people bore- that accompanied it. Therefore, it did not take too long a time to locate it.

"I've got her! One, maybe two miles out, walking northeast," Sailor Mars said finally, opening her onyx orbs. "Come on!"

And with a pointed finger, the teen led the way on the soldiers' odyssey.

oOo

With the help of Mars' occasional aura senses and a little hard-pushed jogging, the Senshi reunited with their lost leader nearly twenty minutes later. After being the receiver of umpteen hugs, the teary-eyed girl asked,

"But how...?"

"It was all Mars," Venus gushed, flinging her arm around the humble fire bearer. "She saw you being swallowed up by the humungous wave and woke us all up, and she was the one who pinpointed your location with her aura reading."

"Don't listen to her, Usagi. She's just excited, like we all are," Mars returned mildly, embracing Moon for the third time. Her brisk tone could not conceal the thick elation dancing in her voice. "You have no clue how glad I am that you're safe."

"Thank you all for coming to my aid, but... this is _my _fight," Sailor Moon belied, pulling away from Mars' grasp and distancing herself from her warriors. It was a subconscious reaction to their fervor. Didn't they realize the danger implicated? How they were throwing away their lives, for _her_ of all people? "_I_ got the ransom note after touching the rose, and _I'm_ the one our nemesis wants. It's my fault Mamo-chan's been kidnapped, so it's my responsibility to get him back... understand? You guys would just get in the way-"

"In the way of you sacrificing yourself, like always? Not a chance, Odango!" Mars cried, cutting her off harshly. The merest hint of fear peeked out from behind the facade of anger.

"Yah. If you haven't noticed Usagi, we're a _team_. And we care about Mamo-chan just as much as you," Chibi Moon added resolutely. _The spore as always_, Sailor Moon thought fondly.

Uranus of all people then said something that shook Sailor Moon into submission; a recollection of her duty that the girl had forgotten in her rush to free Mamoru. "Look around. You've got a willing band of soldiers under your command,_ Princess_ _Serenity_. We're ready for battle, and we know the possible consequences the fight could bring. Don't waste your breath on guilt-trips, either. We traced you and entered into the danger zone _of our own free will_. The Sailor Senshi are with you through everything, be it hell or high water, and no amount of begging will change that fact. Besides, nine Sailor Senshi are a whole lot more powerful than one. And you do want to walk out of this war alive, Mamoru-san at your side, don't you?"

Well, there was no arguing with that logic.

The odyssey continued, this time with every planet's deity plus the lost leader.

oOo

"Do you hear something?" Mercury's alarmed voice suddenly called out, slicing the silence into oblivion. The posse of females stopped dead, all eyes and ears. Sailor Moon frowned as she observed Pluto, Neptune, and Jupiter forming a protective triangle around her. She might be the weakling physically, never having been graced with Makoto's muscles or even Neptune's grace, but she wasn't powerless! The Silver Crystal was in her brooch, easily an arm's jerk away. She could hold her own! They needed to worry about themselves, and her small daughter, who in the future mother's mind, should have stayed home with the cats. But there was no turning back, as Moon'd had to tell herself multiple times.

A brief glance reassured the one named Serenity that Chibi Moon was indeed guarded, even more so than herself.

Good. At least they had the sense to put more emphasis on her defensive fortifications.

"Footsteps," Saturn whispered, confirming all their suspicions as she drew her garnished Death rod. Pluto mirrored her, and various hands prepared themselves, getting into attack position.

"Don't fire until my say so," Sailor Moon commanded softly, listening to the squishy footfalls come into propinquity with their cluster.

Off in the murky distance, a figure came into view, distorted by the swaying weeds and brute force of the rivulet-like current. There was no mistaking the garments and hairstyle, however. Sailor Moon felt her jaw drop and heart plunge. She knew the others were thinking the same word that spilled out of her slack mouth- a surprise she'd suspected all along, yet did not comprehend in the least:

"Nehelenia!"

* * *

A/N: Thank you all for reading, and the more who review, the faster I update! Let's see if you can guess the contents of next chapter- there will be curve balls galore!

**AngelMoon Girl**


	17. Reflections of the Princess

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.

A/N: Ready for the curveballs and roller coaster-like twists? Okay, then read on! Also, a note- I've slightly altered the story of Nehelenia and the Dead Moon Circus, filling in holes in her past to make my story work. Obviously, there is a bit of AU going on here. Thank you last chapter's reviewers: **mae-E, Usagi of Feudal Moon Era, XxSailorWinchesterXx, neoearthqueen30, merangelgal, Sesshys Little Contestshipper, BiGgEsT. bOoKwOrM. iN. tHe. wOrLd, kitkino86, MGT, Princess Rosalie, **and** SaturnsRings.**

**Saving Bonds of Love**

Rated T

Part 17: "Reflections of the Princess"

* * *

_"Nehelenia!"_

If anyone was surprised by Sailor Moon's outburst, they did not show it. All eyes remained glued to the foreboding approaching figure. The woman stopped about fifty feet from the Senshi, still too far for them to distinguish facial features. She let out a chilling laugh, as if having just heard a rousing joke. It sent shivers down every spine present. After her moment of mirth, the inscrutable female spoke at last.

"I'm flabbergasted, Sailor Senshi. I would have thought you'd be more intelligent than _that_."

She ambled languidly closer, as if the thought of nine magically-endowed warriors was as frightening as a parade of ants. Moonlight from high, high above broke through the sea in a simple ray. But, one ray was all it took to illuminate her whole countenance enough for Sailor Moon to realize she'd called out the wrong name. This woman, while uncannily and eerily similar in looks to their old archnemesis, was not the feared Nehelenia. But if she was not the abhorent head of the Dead Moon Circus, then...?

"Who are you?" Sailor Moon whispered, cautioning everyone with a fierce eyesweep not to attack yet. Hindsight was never a good feeling, and she did not want to regret firing first and asking questions later. "Where's Mamo-chan?"

The woman chuckled at some sort of silent joke again. She fluttered long lashes at the fearless team, pinching her lips into a smile. "You still do not know me? My, how easily you forget your aquaintances... tisk, tisk, what an insult! Perhaps this will refresh your memory, _Usagi-san_."

She raised delicate fingers to her hair- currently adorned Nehelenia style in two small odangoes perched atop flowing indigo locks- and grasped the lot of it. With a condescending wink, she pulled her hair up to the crown of her head, so it created one solitary ponytail. And then, it clicked. Sailor Moon gasped, heart plunging and spinning until it landed somewhere below her knees.

"Oh my God... Sephie!"

_No, no, no, no! I trusted you!_

"Yes, that horrid pseudonym farce I conjured up," Sephie crowed with a wrinkled, distasteful nose. "I prefer my full, given Lunarian name and accompanying stature, if you will: _Daa-ed Aanul Sss-ecc-nirp _A_il-en-erhpess_... in English: Sephrelenia, Princess of the Dead Moon. I am the daughter of Nehelenia."

The world was spinning and crashing, the world was turning black with all the betrayal it contained... Sailor Moon wanted to scream. She wanted to grab the girl she'd once called friend and shake her until the kindly Sephie she knew popped back into the body. But Moon saw it now... the semblance in attitude, in appearance- Sephie never was. It had been Sephrelenia all along. Sephrelenia, the enemy under their noses from day one.

How could she have been so blind?

"I know what you must be asking yourself, Sailor Moon. How I did it? How I knew it was Mamoru-san you'd miss the most? How I knew the implications his kidnapping would mean- the loss of your blissful future and cherished daughter?

"See, I _know_ you. I've heard stories from my mother; stories of the White Moon Kingdom that sucked up all the Light for itself; stories of how the White Queen banished Mother, unknowingly pregnant with me, to the Dead Moon to rot. Mother was so furious. Every night, she swore revenge on the White Moon, and that preoccupation ensnared all her time; warped her into a monster that thought nothing but '_kill, kill, revenge'_.

"I've watched you from afar; observing your interactions, your fears, your pleasures... it was only easy to cut straight to the heart when the time came. Your vulnerability was as clear as the terrified, guilt-ridden look on your face right now. So on behalf of the Mother you so cruelly massacred, I'm going to punish you, Princess Serenity. Starting with doing what Mother failed to do- exact revenge by destroying your future!"

She raised a hand, as if to smite them all, but Sailor Moon shouted,

"Wait! Sephie, wait!"

"It's _Sephrelenia_, you foolish girl. And I've waited long enough. It's time for your demise, Serenity."

"Sephi- Sephrelenia! _Please_! Let me explain. We didn't kill your mother, we _saved_ her from her own angry obsession! Don't you know what happened?" the teen pleaded.

A strange, constricted expression took over the shadowed face of Sephrelenia, and a strain was present in her voice as she replied, "Mother... Mother left one day, searching for a priest named Helios, who she said guarded Elysion and held the key to her revenge. Days passed, and she returned different; mad, almost. Her waking hours were spent staring into a full length mirror she'd acquired in the depths of the Amazon; muttering some weird chant under her breath. She became vain about her beauty, and locked rooms with no explanation. Sometimes, I thought I heard screaming within. Our servants and fellow exiles who'd pledged subordinancy to Mother and I were slowly disappearing. And me... it was as if I didn't exist anymore. Mother ceased all interaction with me. I- I couldn't take it. I stole away one night, and took to travelling the solar system for an interminable amount of time. When I returned recently, years later and a woman, I heard the rumors flying about. How Mother had somehow gotten stuck inside her own mirror, and a strange old woman named Zirconia took her place. How they'd packed up in a circus tent and went first to Elysion, slowly sucking dry all the beautiful dreams of its inhabitants. Then they'd journeyed earth, accompanied by followers who'd joined in hopes of destroying the planet. Her desire to exterminate it was increased a hundredfold after learning that those of the White Moon had been reincarnated there. Her revenge would be complete.

"And then... I heard the story of the _famous_ Sailor Moon and her Sailor Senshi. How they had been the White Moon reincarnations all along. How they had defeated my mother in her second attempt to exact revenge on them, after having discovered their treacherous origins. How, ironically, it was the Moon Princess, the daughter of Queen Serenity, who dealt the final blow.

"Mother never did return. I waited, hoping the rumors were simply speculation, but there was no denying it. Mother was dead, and it was all Sailor Moon's fault."

The sorrow left Sephrelenia, to be replaced with a fury that warped her whole visage. It was disturbing, how the hate almost transformed her into a slightly younger version of Nehelenia. She glared daggers at Sailor Moon, and the other Princess of the two knew that her time was fading fast.

"I loved her. I loved her, and _you killed her_!"

"You can't possibly believe that! I didn't kill Nehelenia! I used my Silver Crystal to heal her heart of all its anger; its cold hate! She was seething with the desire for revenge, and her obsession had warped her into a lonely young woman, loveless and frozen in time. With the help of Pluto and the power of the New Moon, I gave her a second chance. I used my Crystal to reverse her body's growth, de-aging her into the age of seven. After that, I sent her to an alternate dimension, with a pure heart and endless time to relive life happily. I swear on my own life, Sephrelenia, that I did not kill your mother," Sailor Moon ended, cerculean orbs intense with genuinity.

"Gee, now isn't _that_ convenient. Well, on your own life and the lives of your future husband and child, so be it," Sephrelenia said sardonically, the sarcasm dripping like rain from a rooftop into her tone.

"You don't believe me?" Sailor Moon realized in a tiny voice. Sephrelenia laughed.

"You're lying. What use do you have in telling me the truth? Your past bellows of traitorousness and apathy. You could care less if you killed my mother. You fabricate only to save your own life, and that of your precious Endymion's!"

"That's not true! You don't know me at all!" Sailor Moon cried, giving a last-ditch attempt to make her nemesis understand. "Please, Sephrelenia, I don't want to hurt you. You're my friend."

"Fool's dreams, Serenity. You only see what never was. You live in illusion, like my late Mother," Sephrelenia sneered. "I was going to just kill you and get it over with, but now... now I want to draw it out; make your end as long and painful as possible. I want you to suffer as much as I did, knowing your loved ones are being lost all around you. You have until the Moon descends past the horizon line to reach Prince Endymion before I kill him. I trust you will be able to find my castle by then, but... life isn't fun without a little challenge, hmm? Every hour you waste; every hour that passes without your feet standing in my hall, will literally drive a knife into Endymion's body."

She grinned maliciously, and Sailor Moon felt herself begin to shake. They were the sort of tremors one is afflicted with during winter, when the weather is below zero and you're clothed in nothing but light outerwear. She couldn't stop. Cold buckets of ice filled her insides as Sephrelenia continued, "With his own sword- oh yes, he's in the form of Prince Endymion right now; tried fighting me in his most powerful form, the idiot- I'll carve a crescent moon incision into his body. Ironic, hmm? Maybe it'll be your insignia that will kill him! Well, there's maybe seven hours until the moon takes cover behind the mountains. That's six possibly fatal sickle-slices to inflict on him. How many do _you _want him to receive, Sailor Moon?"

The girl couldn't answer. Just the thought was making her nauseous. She pushed away the overwhelming urge to wretch, having done way too much of that recently.

"You're sick... SICK!" Sailor Mars shouted, and Jupiter spat at Sephrelenia from beside her.

Sailor Moon was still trembling. Uranus said darkly, "Don't even bother trying to save this one, Sailor Moon. She isn't worth the trouble."

"But everyone's worthy of being saved," the blonde whispered in contradiction, eyes unfocused. Somehow, even though she was broiling with anger at Sephie, she could relate to her. All the sun-kissed blonde could be reminded of was the loneliness Nehelenia had felt, and then Moon compared it with the pain she knew Sephrelenia must be going through at the loss of her mother. And to add onto that, the teen imagined Sephrelenia must be holding onto conflicting emotions of anger and hate at having been ignored in place of an enchanted mirror as a child.

Sephrelenia laughed at that sentiment.

"Not everyone has a light inside of them, Sailor Moon. I lost mine long ago. My only joy will come from watching you suffer. I've given my deadline. Now it's up to you to follow through with your end of the bargain." Sephrelenia grinned, raising her hand a second time. Empyreal blue light began to gleam against her palm. "Challenges are _fun_ though, aren't they? I wouldn't want to make this easy for you! See you soon, Senshi."

She flickered away, leaving behind only sand and stunned soldiers.

And then the deluge hit them.

* * *

A/N: See what I mean? A little tweaking in the Nehelenia story to accomodate for Sephrelenia's existence, and Nehelenia's demise in Stars. I am still unsure what happened to her; it isn't explained well in that final episode. She just sorta becomes a kid again, and I don't know if she was sent back in time, or what. But, that theory wouldn't have held up in this story, so I made it an alternate dimension.

The more who review, the faster I'll update!

**AngelMoon Girl**


	18. Moonshadow, Moonshine

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. But I do own Princess Sephrelenia, my fabricated daughter of Nehelenia! Bwhahaha! Take that, suckers!

A/N: Thank you **Kitkino86, Walks in Faith, mae-E, SolarWinds, BiGgEsT. bOoKwOrM. iN. tHe. wOrLd, Mibz, merangelgal, Deva, Usagi of Feudal Moon Era, angelsea, Silvermoonlight9, SutekiHime **and **Miss DnG.**

**Saving Bonds of Love**

Rated T

Part 18: "Moonshadow, Moonshine"

* * *

The instant Sephrelenia evaporated away, Sailor Moon wanted to drop down onto both knees and wail. She wanted to scream until her cries rended her throat apart, and she wanted to pound the sand a few times for good measure. Because then maybe, just maybe, she might open her eyes and discover it had all been a simple nightmare.

No vengeful daughters of enemies they'd thought were history.

No Mamoru fighting for his life, with each hour lost bringing him one step closer to Death's door.

No... _challenges_.

Just plain old morning, greeting all with lazy sunlight, and the taken for granted gift of her family safe, sound, and snoring vexingly.

_That's all I've ever wanted. Peace._

But as it was, the Moon Princess' eyes were wide open and her legs were firmly rooted upright. If she had collapsed to the ground to bestow her agonies onto it, she would have been dead.

The reason: a new army of youma erupted from the spot Sephrelenia had just teleported away from, and all sported the same lusting, hungry shadow over their pupils.

Sailor Moon gulped. _Dinnertime_.

The deluge smacked the Senshi head-on, but suddenly the world became nonsensical to the dazed blonde. Hands grabbed at her, moved her and shoved her; good or evil, she did not know. Something scraped at her skin, then was gone; someone called her name, then was cut off. Brilliant lights, and more hands; more clawing; more shouting. It was all a blur of noise and touch, making no logical connections in Moon's brain. That part of her body was still stuck on the fact that Mamoru's life depended on her punctuality- and she'd never been too good at that. Somehow, the fact that forty or so youma had crowded them in on all sides was not a serious issue. Sailor Moon was more worried that time- the time that was of the essence- was trickling away with each moment she stood there, dumbstruck.

_I have to get away. I have to get to him._

And apparently, someone else had the same idea. In the midst of all the din and confusion, Sailor Moon came back. Her reverie was broken by a familiar ebony-head who jumped unexpectedly out of the flailing mass, and onto Moon. The two rolled out of the chaos, coming to rest a few feet away. Sailor Moon looked down at the individual on top of her, gasping out,

"Mars?"

The aforementioned priestess stumbled up, pulling Sailor Moon upright by the arm as she went. The blonde winced, and Mars released quickly. Epiphany came when both surprised warriors looked down and saw the deep incarnadine line traced on Sailor Moon's skin. The bearer of the crimson mark mumbled "Oh" rather surprisingly. Mars, on the other hand, found no use in getting nonplussed. Instead, her obsidian eyes seemed to darken as she pinned the wound with treacherous appraisal. After finding that it was only cosmetic and wouldn't prove fatal, she hissed,

"Go. You have to get out of here."

"But-"

Mars gave Moon a little shove. "We've got it under control. You're the only one who has the power; the initiative to get to Mamoru-san on time."

"Mars-"

"Goddammit, don't be so stubborn! Do you want him to _die_?" The Fire Soldier knew her tongue was being too sharp, and uncaringly harsh, but Usagi just didn't seem to understand. This was _critical_; this was life and death! One of them _had_ to escape from the throes of battle and continue on, otherwise the journey would never begin before daylight. And then... she didn't even want to consider the deadly ramifications.

"Mars, I'm... I'm not about to argue with you," Sailor Moon tried to explain once more, voice quivering with the emotion underneath. "I just wanted to say... take special care of ChibiUsa. Protect her above all else, in... in my place. If I lost her too..."

"Say no more," the priestess cut in gently, raising her hand. A flash of sickly color interrupted them, and both turned around. A youma had caught sight of the pair, lunging out of the fray and screeching cacophonically all the while. Its tattered and marred body approached them rapidly. Mars pushed Sailor Moon onward.

"GO! I'll distract it."

Sailor Moon nodded, tears welling in her eyes as she turned her back on Mars. The virago Flame Senshi had raised her fingers, lulling power into their tips as she screamed,

"FIRE SOUL!"

Moon didn't see the outcome of her best friend's attack. She didn't know if it worked; if the youma was dusted or if it returned for more. She couldn't turn back now; she had to look out for herself and for Mamo-chan.

She was their last hope, and she began running with a voracity never felt in her veins before.

oOo

The stitch in her side was becoming unbearable, and pain was a constant lance in both her scratched arm and pumping legs. She had to stop- stop this wild dashing; stop and take a breath to relieve her lungs of the searing gasps she was forcing upon them. Actually ceasing, though... that was another story. She so wanted to stop, but how could she? How long had she been racing against time now; praying an hour had not passed? Running and running, following the heated cord inside of her- the one that signalled her body in the right direction; to _him_...

At last, Sailor Moon could move no more. She crumpled to the ground in a hyperventilating heap, clawing at the sand as if it could steady her dizzy head. It was as if she had not been breathing the whole time, then started up again in huge mouthfuls. Oxygen came back maddeningly slow, as did the feeling where one was _not_ being rocked on a boat. Gradually, Sailor Moon felt pins and needles start to prick viciously in her numb legs. She scrunched up her face, wincing against the pain. The blonde threw her head back, moaning, when a particularly intense stab rocketed up her stiff appendage.

Then she saw the Moon.

High, high above, lazy gray clouds drifted across its pale Lunar countenance. The Holy Eye played peek-a-boo teasingly as it alternately appeared and disappeared. It was like a child, with not a care in the world but to shine; always shine.

I_ have to be the Moon. I have to shine right now._

The Moon seemed to wink at her, guiding the war-torn, haggard girl back onto her feet. The pins waned away into oblivion. Delving into her core, the Moon Princess felt Mamoru's life signature burgeon brightly once more.

_**Usako...**_ Their connection began tugging; yanking her inexorably onward, to the left.

_He's thinking about me! Calling me... I can't wile away in the darkness anymore! I have to shine! **Mamo-chan, wait for me**._

Sailor Moon took up flight again, chanting a new mantra- one that chased away all her doubts; her fears; her exhaustion.

_Shine. Shine. Shine. _You_ are the Moon, so don't stop shining._

oOo

She finally saw it. Pinned against the dark, cerulean hue of the sea, it stood fearlessly.

An ebony castle, glaring out from the innards of a great coral reef. Cracked arches and towers spun upward mightily, but even they were not tall enough to reach the ocean's surface. Their style reminded Moon of Nehelenia, and of ancient royalty. A lonely, broken citadel, screaming of evil; of deception and of sorrow. Sailor Moon gulped, legs heavy once more as they yearned to buckle. She bid them discourtesy with a swift pinch, hoping it would jolt some courage into her shaky limbs.

_Boy, I wish the Senshi were here with me, by my side..._

_Shut up!_ Her conscience retorted. _Take responsiblity. _You_ are the leader; _you_ need to be strong, for all of them!_

Reliance on the girls; wishing they were here, would do her no good, Sailor Moon realized. This was going to be _her_ fight; they had their own to handle, and they were doing it for _her_...

So she could save the world.

_Only I have the power._

Bravery restored, or rather affirmed, Sailor Moon looked desperately for a way in. She half-expected a million or so youma to jump out at her defenseless figure as she searched. But before even taking another step, the sun-kissed blonde spotted entry. She raised a brow of speculation.

The black, unwelcoming visage stood in deep contrast to the graciously open doors, showcasing what appeared an abyss. Now all there needed was Princess Sephrelenia, tea platter in hand and Mamoru pro-offered in the other! Sailor Moon resisted the urge to laugh and gag at the same time. She wasn't sure if the mental picture was frightening or humorous, but she did know that this gesture was uncharacteristic of her nemesis. Didn't the blunette just finish describing her love of challenges? Then how did open doors pose difficult?

"I know you," Moon mumbled irately. "You're trying to lure me in, but it's a trick!"

No sooner did Usagi state her belief, when a fierce gale ripped out of the palace. The overpowering wind lashed foward, undulating and groping for Sailor Moon with invisible tentacles. She didn't stop to wonder how there could be wind in the ocean; it was as possible as oxygen subsiding under the depths. Magic did not befuddle Sailor Moon's brain, but escape did. The teen twisted her heel, trying to flee, but it was impossible. The wind latched onto her boot as easily as the youma had earlier that evening (had it really only been mere hours ago?). With an almighty wrench, Sailor Moon landed face-first onto the ground, feeling her stomach spasm as if she'd just attempted a lame belly flop. The inscrutable force began dragging her backward; back, into the castle's foreboding passageway.

Sailor Moon grunted, spitting out sand for the second time today. She grasped blindly for anything to stem her descent into the unknown, but sand was flighty and seaweed was weak. Any struggling and the wind slammed her face into the sticky ground, suffocating her.

At long last, the Light Soldier saw futility in fighting back. She did the unthinkable, and relaxed in the grip of a monster. She let the whispering creature pull her, and she let it believe she'd surrendered as her body went through the menacing black hole.

She did not, however, let the being wisp out her moonshine.

_I'm going to shine tonight. Just watch me, Sephrelenia. I'll get Mamo-chan back and I'll be someone to be reckoned with._

* * *

A/N: Ooh, a little more action this chapter, huh? And more to come! The more who review, the faster I'll update!

**AngelMoon Girl**


	19. Zero Hour: In the Throes of Evil

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.

A/N: Thank you **Sesshys Little Contestshipper, Silvermoonlight9, Walks In Faith, XxSailorWinchesterXx, angelsea, mae-E, serenity wayne, a rose by any other name71591 **and** MoonBunnyPrincess. **Hoping for even more wonderful feedback!

**Saving Bonds of Love**

Rated T

Part 19: "Zero Hour: In the Throes of Evil"

* * *

The smell that assaulted her nostrils was, to say the least, acrid. The very atmosphere reeked of death and rotting materials, while underneath it all was the scent of musky dust. Sailor Moon would have thought that the water would eradicate any foul waftings, but she was proven wrong. Apparently, if oxygen and wind could subsist under the ocean, so too could foul odor- and it was ubiquitous here! Sephrelenia must have really put some effort into her magical fortifications...

_And she must really enjoy the wiff of dung_, Moon finished with a crinkled nose. The sun-kissed blonde sighed, averting her eyes from the sights that accompanied her journey. Disembodied heads hung off walls, peeking through slit eyes at the Moon child. She tried not to let fear ensnare her system, thinking of how close she must be to Mamoru, but the act was difficult.

The invisible force steered the Senshi around wide corners, twisting her foot sometimes to the point of crying out. It was as if the being got satisfaction out of her pain- _which would make sense, if Sephrelenia's controlling it_. Sailor Moon bit down on her lip, but not enough to draw blood. She didn't want her enemy to feel pleasure at her discomfort. _She_ wanted to be the dominating one, not the other way around. Sailor Moon was sick of being the third wheel; the one dubbed "coward". She wanted to be strong, and powerful. She wanted to live up to her name, even if this was her last battle.

All too soon, the wind deposited the fatigued girl on a stone dias. It whispered mourningfully as it drifted away into the inky darkness. One single light illuminated the marble from a hole in the roof, and Sailor Moon shivered as she got up from a dorsicumbent position. The spotlight cast eery shadows along the grimy wall, sending her imagination into a frenzy. Sephrelenia could be lurking nearby; a youma could be watching out of sight over there... the possibilities were endless.

The girl wished for windows, flambeaux, _anything_ to bring comfort to her mind as it spun worst-case scenarios. Then, like an answer to her wish, torches flared up in a circle around the warrior. She hissed, backing up in renewed fear. How did Sephrelenia know...? Her footfalls sent echoes around the vaulted room.

Sailor Moon was facing an elegant, empty throne. Little blue, ceramic snakes undulated around the arms and legs, sporting gold jewels for eyes. She gritted her teeth, sensing a dormant phobia of the scaly creatures well up within her quaking body. They seemed too real to be simple ornaments, but no amount of goading would have gotten the blonde over there to investigate. Instead, Sailor Moon took a couple more retreating steps backward.

"Are you afraid, little bunny?" a sickly endearing voice whispered from behind the warrior. Sailor Moon started terribly, whirling around and pulling a defensive pose.

"Sephrelenia!"

Lo and behold, the enemy she'd envisioned in the room with her was, indeed, there. But she was not alone, and Sailor Moon's heart dropped to her stomach as she comprehended this fact.

Mamoru was there too, unconscious.

But the Prince was, mercifully, still intact. His skin was deathly pale, but no sickle-slices marred his body; no blood gushed from his clothes. Little relief entered the frozen veins of the reincarnated Moon Princess, however. Her eyes had focused on a glint of silver, shining off the sword of Mamoru. And it was pointed straight at his stomach, the sharp tip barely an inch away from his vulnerable area. Sephrelenia saw it only fitting to tease Sailor Moon by directing the saber in one of the only places uncovered by armor.

"You're late, Princess Serenity. I told you an hour and that yore passed. Tisk, tisk. You knew the punishment. One slice to his precious body, and still you failed to prevent it," the blunette cooed in vituperation. A mixture of joy and taunting danced in her words, as was her wont when jeering an enemy.

"D-don't," was all Sailor Moon could choke out, afraid to move lest she provoke Sephie's hand. Her whole body was quivering wildly.

"I warned you," Sephrelenia grinned, dropping the blade slightly for zero hour. One little trickle of incarnadine liquid spurted out and down from the crevice. Sailor Moon felt sobs racking her throat, and tears brim over her lower lids. She resisted an unbridled and very uncouth expletive, instead whining,

"Don't! Please! I beg you!"

"The future Queen, begging to a mere Dark Princess? Oh, this is rich! _Bow_, Serenity._ Bow_ and_ beg_ me for his life!"

Sailor Moon fell onto her knees, arms wide open and pleading in obeisance. Her countenance was desperate and intense as she prayed for equitability. "I'm on my knees and I'm begging you, Princess Sephrelenia. Don't hurt him, please."

Sephrelenia let loose an insane cackle that reverberated off the arched ceiling and bounced around the room long after she stopped. The plangent laugh served to mock Sailor Moon even more. She lowered her head in subservience; anything so Sephie ceased the descent of the sword. A stab to Mamoru would be a death-stab to her; she couldn't bear to see him in pain.

"Hurt me. Sephrelenia, please, hurt me instead."

Sephie chuckled. "You stupid, stupid girl. You think I'd stop at your life? You think I want to kill you so quickly? Ha! What's the fun in that? Prepare to watch your lover die, then I might consider joining you two in the Final End."

"NO!" Sailor Moon screamed, jumping up. A hissing at her heels and a quick snap halted her rushing. The blonde Sailor looked down and saw a familar blue snake wrap itself around her feet. The teen squealed, realizing her assumption had been correct. At least one of the snakes coiled around the throne had been corporeal!

"You remember Nellie, Sailor Moon?" Sephrelenia said, at ease. She shifted the sword as the odds became adverse for Moon, unworried about an attack from that side of the ring. It now hung limply at her side, but the flaxen head didn't know how long the weapon would remain there, though. "I wouldn't suggest moving, if I were you. I lied. She stores lethal venom in her fangs, to be ejaculated at will. She bites to kill on my command, and right now, you're not exactly in my good wishes list. One more move, and you're dead."

Sailor Moon didn't know what to say. She yearned to kick the disgusting creature away, but knew her response would only invoke Nellie's fury.

"Nellie played an important part in my plan, you know," Sephrelenia said teasingly, stroking the side of Mamoru's sword almost lovingly. Her eyes were reminiscent. Sailor Moon kept her mouth shut; she wanted that saber as far away from Mamoru as possible. When Sephie got into a prolix monologue, she tended to neglect it.

"That day when she scared you, she was actually on guard, waiting for Mamoru-san. A drop of her venom isn't deadly enough to kill a person, but it does addle their brain slightly. With a little chemical reprogramming, I can access their thoughts and even send subtle telepathic commands... without the individual ever guessing that I was taking up habitation in a corner of their mind!" the baleful Princess explained. "The plan I formulated included Nellie sheering Mamoru-san's skin just enough to insert a miniscule amount of venom. Then, I'd manipulate him into leaving you to come with me into the ocean. I never expected _you_ to come around though, and tilt the whole scheme upside-down! Nellie nearly missed her opportunity because of your presence, but in the end, she scraped deep enough. Then I set the design into action.

"But, I underestimated the intense sway you have over Mamoru-san's brain and heart. My exploitation worked fine at first. After causing him to faint and grabbing control of his head while he was out, I was able to twist his emotions. Then I started sending him dark reminders of what a coward and weakling you were. It led to your argument on the hill, and his proceding storm down to the water. There, I called to him, trying to lure him into the water. He failed to grasp the bait. He heard my call, but resisted the path of deception. I tried another route, instead appearing as Sephie. Mamoru-san was strong; he still managed to elude capture.

"I finally realized why I was falling short so miserably. I was broaching the situation the wrong way! I needed to cut straight to his vulnerability. After a little rummaging- which was very hard, considering how well protected his brain is- I knew what that weakness entailed.

"It was _you_. He couldn't bear to see you in pain, and had this insane, altruistic desire to protect you from all the evils in the world!" Sephrelenia laughed in gibe. "Oh, foolish humans! After that, the puzzle pieces fell into place all too easily. I manufactured a youma battle where you Senshi would be separated from each other. One group of my minions had the sole mission of kidnapping Tuxedo Kamen, and... well... here we are. Your irrational sentimentality has shoved you and your friends right into the arms of Death."

"It will only lead down that road if you push us down it," Sailor Moon muttered. "_You _could be the strong one. You could end this pertinacious vendetta between our families!"

"What was that?" Sephrelenia asked, sneering malevolently. "You want Mamoru-san to walk the plank of doom first? Well, if you insist..."

She sprung up, words run dry and gloating barren. It was time for the fufillment of her revenge; no more vacillating. She lunged at Mamoru with the sword.

"NOOO!"

A bunch of events happened in quick succession; so fast that thinking back, it was merely a blur to the Moon Princess.

Sailor Moon pitched foward as she tried to get to Mamoru, forgetting that the snake was tangled at her feet. It hissed wildly, fangs rocketing past her knee as the deathly animal attempted a bite.

Brilliant yellow erupted from the ceiling in the form of a chain. The rope wrapped around the handle of the blade and yanked upward, toppling Sephrelenia backward onto the stone floor. She dropped the sword, and it was flung a few feet away by the cord.

Nine Senshi flew down from the hole in the ceiling, hair and uniforms dancing in the currents. They seemed to slide through the water seamlessly. Pluto waved her Garnet Rod upon landing, yelling,

"DEAD SCREAM!"

A firey aubergine hued ball exploded out of the end of Pluto's staff, smacking the dorsicumbent Sephie head-on. She was launched into the wall, leaving behind a crater in her wake. Sephrelenia recovered quickly; in no time at all, her feet were firmly rooted once more. She swished an arm in the Senshi's direction in a vaguely spherical motion. A wall of deep, transparent indigo erupted from the ground and formed a bubble around the newly arrived warriors. Vainly, they endeavored to break free with their respective powers. The attempts only served to create a ricochetting light effect in the confined space.

"It's no use!" Venus wailed, ducking as her own Love Chain almost line-drived her face. Everyone had thrown themself prostrate on the ground, nearly kissing it as they waited for the attacks to fizzle out. Sephrelenia was chuckling in the corner, brushing her robes off as she stalked over to Sailor Moon. Her next words were directed at the Moon Princess, currently held fast by Nellie. The snake had coiled itself around Sailor Moon's legs so they were immovable. The girl gazed up at Sephie with unabashed hate.

"If you thought that trick with your friends might have saved your lazy ass, you're wrong. It's just you and me today."

"Let my friends go!"

"This sappiness of yours is really getting on my nerves," Sephrelenia drawled. She flicked a finger and Nellie unwound herself, slithering off as Sephrelenia grabbed Sailor Moon by the hair. She dragged her up, ignoring the small noise of pain the Light Child made. A flurry of cries and profanity flitted over from inside the bubble.

"Sailor Moon," Sephrelenia whispered through gritted teeth, heaving the aforementioned blonde's thrashing body against a wall. Her fingers jumped like little tentacles to Sailor Moon's mouth, closing off her ability to speak. "I am going to make you suffer, starting with the loss of your daughter and husband in one fatal blow." She nodded at Nellie, whose eyes gleamed red for an instant. The creature bolted, undulating toward the jerking figure of Moon. Usagi began weltering even more, eyes wide and breath coming in little pants behind Sephrelenia's hand.

"Hold her steady. I want her to watch them die, without interference," the blunette instructed, letting go of Sailor Moon when Nellie replaced her. The serpent was back around Moon, scales rubbing irritatingly against her skin. The prickly head rested against Moon's trembling lips.

Sephrelenia was standing over Mamoru again, and this time, the blow was unobstructed. Sailor Moon and all the captive Senshi let out a rising scream. The blade disappeared into the stomach of Endymion, who though unconscious, gave a violent twitch. Blood spilled out onto the floor in proliferate amounts, forming a staining red pool around his wound. Sailor Moon began sobbing vociferately.

"Mamo-chan, Mamo-chan..."

Sephrelenia smirked unctuously at Moon, then snuck a peek into the bubble containing the Senshi corps. Sailor Chibi Moon was in roughly the same shape as her mother, crying passionately into the arms of Pluto. The purple clad warrior gave Sephie a look of malediction. Sephrelenia frowned, eyes boring into the quivering cotton candy head's back. It seemed as if she was waiting. Her uppity countenance was suddenly subsiding, to be replaced with a turbid visage. Chibi Moon continued wailing and the Senshi maintained their unremitting swears. Aside from Mamoru's hoarse breathing, nothing extraordinary occurred- and this lack seemed to anger Sephrelenia more.

"What the... why isn't...?" she mumbled, confusion trailing off into oblivion. Sephrelenia narrowed her ultramarine orbs, then swiftly stabbed Mamoru again. He let out a great moan, but it was eclipsed by a second scream from Moon. To her, the horrors were adamantine; there was no conclusion to the nightmare.

"St_oooo_p!"

"Shut up, prig!" Sephie snapped, staring intently at Mamoru's rushing blood and then at Chibi Moon's head-shaking denial. She suddenly jumped up, screeching at Sailor Moon as if the girl had just performed some terrible umbrage.

"What did you do!? WHAT-DID-YOU-DO!?" she shrieked, and Nellie untwined herself hastily, an aura of wariness about her. Evidently, she knew the perdition wreaked if one was on the receiving end of her master's wrath. Sailor Moon fell weakly to the ground, all strength having evaporated the minute she saw Mamoru's viscous life blood escaping. She let out a tiny zephyr from her mouth, wearing an obfuscate face as she pinned Sephie with her cerulean depths. Sephrelenia was only vexed more by this lack of disclosure, and she slapped Sailor Moon's innocent, empyreal facade.

"Why isn't she disappearing? Tell me what you did!"

More unblushing violence. Sailor Moon clutched her stinging cheek, finally elucidating, "I have no clue what you are saying."

"Don't play dumb!" the Dark Moon Princess hollered wildly. She licked her lips, pupils slightly dilated in wroth fanaticism. "You foresaw my plan; you ensured her conception, didn't you!?"

"I still don't-"

"You made sure you were impregnated with your daughter before Mamoru-san's kidnapping!"

"_What_?" Sailor Moon cried, ripped from stupor and wondering if this was Sephie's way to wrangle information out of her. The woman was _crazy_! And Sephrelenia thought _she_ was prevaricating! "I'm not pregnant!" Moon hoped she was resolute enough to sway Sephie from this idiotic notion, but apparently not.

"Liar!" Sephrelenia shoved her hand against Sailor Moon's temple, the appendage emitting a blue glow. Sailor Moon was suddenly wrenched from reality and pulled in the throes of a memory; a memory totally uncalled up by her own volition. She couldn't stop it now even if she wanted to, because she was no longer in control of her own brain...

* * *

A/N: Next chapter: memories, battles, death, and the question you're all clamoring to have answered, is... well... answered! :-D The more who review, the faster I'll update!

**AngelMoon Girl**


	20. Womb of Power

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.

A/N: This chapter contains LOTS of innuendo and adult themes! Though why am I warning you all; I'm sure this is the moment everyone's been waiting for :-D Thank you to: **Kitkino86, Silvermoonlight9, a rose by any other name71591, Walks in Faith, mae-E, PriestessHelene, Mibz, neoearthqueen30, merangelgal, Shinigami9999, anokas2757, catchastar101, BiGgEsT. bOoKwOrM. iN. tHe. wOrLd,** and **Usagi of Feudal Moon Era.**

**Saving Bonds of Love**

Rated T

Part 20: "Womb of Power"

* * *

_The day was dying, sky becoming a sea of smeared crimson and gold. Here and there, streaks of pink and violet permeated the other colors. Above the ocean the horizon resided, showcasing a partial sun waning into twilight's embrace. Either side of it sported deep periwinkle, presaging the night to come._

_Eleven friends stumbled through beach sand up to their hotel, giggling and laughing through exhaustion. In the back, Usagi and Mamoru ungainly cavorted, tripping through the thick dirt whilst they attempted to embrace during the whole odyssey. Unremittingly, they gave each other lingering pecks and star-struck gazes, acting very much like love-drunk newlyweds. Occasionally, a whispering fit overtook the pair, to the distraction and annoyance of some of the others. However, those irate few said nothing. They just rolled their eyes and plugged their ears._

Couples_, Usagi imagined they were thinking of her and Mamoru. The blonde resisted the urge to chuckle at their ignorance of what she and he were planning._

_"Pretend you have a stomach ache," Mamoru insisted almost inaudibly, and Usagi shook her head fiercely._

_"You know me, I'm a terrible liar! They'll never believe me."_

_"I'll play along; act all worried and such," the ebony-head replied briskly. Usagi stared up into his eyes, smiling at a glimmer of humor coloring his midnight flecks._

_"You'd do that anyway, wouldn't you?"_

_Mamoru just hummed nonchalantly, and she swapped his shoulder. "Alright, alright. Anything to get some alone time with you."_

_"Good. Because it's very difficult when Rei-san is constantly breathing down our necks."_

_Usagi laughed, eliciting a glance backward from one curious fire priestess. The sun-kissed flaxen head just waved docilely at her blissfully unaware friend. She toppled back into the strong grip of her paramore, sighing goodbye to the sound of the frothing surf. The magically endowed throng continued upward until reaching their respective rooms, when the transcended royals set their scheme into action._

_"Game night in our room!" Makoto called, flinging an exuberant arm into the air. ChibiUsa cheered, and Haruka shrugged with a coy grin in place. Usagi exchanged an unnoticed glance with Mamoru, and he nodded. The one named Sailor Moon opened her lips and let out an almighty moan._

_"Uuuugh, I feel like crap! Mamo-chan, my stomach hurts!" _

_Everyone pivoted to stare soliticiously at their leader, concern in the orbs of each Senshi present._

_"What, swallow too much seawater when you were jumping your boyfriend?" Rei sang gibingly, the lone female who lacked total compassion for Usagi. Aforementioned teen glared daggers her way, then replied,_

_"Maybe I did swallow some water. It would explain why I'm gargling so much inside."_

_"Eeewww, we did_ not _need to know that, Odango Atama!" ChibiUsa howled, covering her ears. Everyone made similar comments and expressions, beginning to usher themselves into the Inners' room. Ami alone looked back and waved at Usagi._

_"Feel better soon, Usagi-chan! Mamoru-san, aren't you joining us?"_

_"Nah," the ebony head answered non-commitally, shrugging. "I want to make sure Usako's okay. Besides, I'm pretty tuckered out myself."_

_"Alright, well... enjoy your sleep," the pedantic wished, her innocent mind refusing to wind down any other roads. She could never have expected the chuckling that ensued after her departure._

_"Ooooh, that was too easy!" Usagi hissed gleefully, latching onto her boyfriend's arm as they carefully shut their bedroom door. "Perhaps I_ am _a good liar?"_

_"Nah, it was all me," Mamoru gloated, pumping his chest._

_"You!?" Usagi exclaimed, then covered her mouth when realizing how her voice carried. "Oops."_

_"Yes, all me," Mamoru sighed, batting his eyelashes to be funny. Usagi snorted at how out of place the gesture was. She pushed him onto the bed when he was least expecting it, then jumped onto his waist. They rolled until Mamoru was leaning over her petite frame. "Grr, don't try that with me, Usako. I'm much stronger than you."_

_"Oh, really?" Usagi said, attempting to wiggle free. It was futile. "Well... well... just watch me!"_

_Mamoru laughed, but the tenor suddenly became very husky as her squirming did interesting things to the lower half of his body. He _knew_ Usagi had to be able to feel it too. She froze; a wide-eyed, deer in the headlights expression eclipsing her features. The ebony head tried to read it, but the emotion other than shock burgeoning on her countenance was difficult for him to decipher. Mamoru groaned, preparing to pull himself away lest he inadvertently tread down the road his hormones so desperately wanted to travel. Suddenly, Usagi lunged at him with her lips. Then it was_ his _turn to become statue-like as the blonde sent fluttering kisses across his neck. She felt him swallow, and stopped in confusion when Mamoru did not respond as readily as she had._

_"Mamo-chan...? Aren't we...?"_

_"Usako," Mamoru said gruffly, gently taking her hand into his. He pushed them up, then sat her chastely down next to him on the mattress. She sported a constricted, turpid face, and wrung her fingers in nervousness. It broke his heart to see her so unsettled and doubtful- as if this was a rejection, instead of a moment to reconsider. "You_ know _I want to do this as much as you. I've wanted to... forever, it seems like. But you were always just too young, and... and you still are young. This is technically illegal and... while we know it's meant to be... I just worry... that it's too soon for you, you know? That... you're only doing this because I want to-"_

_"Mamo-chan," Usagi cut in briskly, revelation dawning in her eyes. "I suggest you just stop right there."_

_"Er, what?"_

_"I'm not as innocent as you think. I have hormones too; I've fantasized about us doing 'it' more times than you'd believe. My God, you think_ you've _had to wait? What about me, surrounded at school by bragging teenage girls who've already made love to their boyfriends more times than fingers I have on one hand! It's so difficult, waiting to be legal; to be deemed old enough in your eyes. But sweetheart, I've_ been _ready! I want this just as much as you!"_

_Usagi's argument was visibly swaying Mamoru, but the man still had one last issue to broach, and he blushed while voicing it,_

_"But Usako... you could get pregnant! It's not like I carry condoms around in my bag; I've just never been that sort of guy who thinks they're gonna score the girl that night..."_

_Usagi stifled a giggle. No, he must certainly was not! Mamoru was the sort of guy one might expect to be seen wearing a chastity belt, preaching chivalry and love and peace for all..._

_"Mamo-chan, what are you worrying about? ChibiUsa's not supposed to be born until, what, a thousand years from now, after the great ecological disaster? We've got_ eons _of love-making before one of our encounters spawns the little spore!" Usagi said reassuring, cerulean orbs sparkling vibrantly. She inched closer to Mamoru, beginning her trail of upward pecks once more. The raven-head shivered._

_"This is the first time..." he began, but embarassment choked away the rest of his intimate disclosure of nescience. Usagi reached his lips, arching a hand into his black locks._

_"Don't worry," she whispered. "Me too. So we'll experience it together, learning as we go..."_

_Mamoru sighed softly, but the underlying presence in his voice was rougher; a feral growl, almost. He moved into action, refusing to let the night become a one-sided pleasure spree. A caress to Usagi's chest sent her into spasms, while a gentle nibble into her ear lobe provoked a lusty moan. They were both journeying down a path neither of them had walked down before, and it was both wonderful and frightening. Mamoru did not know it was even possible to love someone;_ _to_ want _them_ this _much. He longed like he longed for air to be inside of his Princess; to feel their spirits become one physically, rather than just emotionally._

_The pair discovered the other's body all over again, testing places and sensations; revelling in pure unadulterated love. Fire raged sweetly sometimes; desperately and achingly other times. It became an insatiable drug; one touch, and an area became inflamed. One stroke, and groaning accompanied an involuntary shiver. Usagi felt herself growing more and more aroused by Mamoru, listening to his sighs and feeling his throbbing. She knew she was going to explode; her body was becoming so hot that combustion was almost expected._

_But what did she need?_

_What was that light, popping sometimes behind her lids, drawing her onward and upward to some unexperienced plane?_

_"Oh God... oh Mamo-chan... give me... oh God, I need..."_

_But she did not have the proper words. How could she ask him for that which she was ignorant of?_

_"Oh Usako," Mamoru panted, hands dancing down her bikini, trembling and stumbling for the strings. Usagi was just as insistent; just as clumsy with his bathing suit. She knew what was going to come next; she was not totally benighted. A tiny spark of fear was borne into her mind, but she erased it quickly. She trusted Mamoru; she knew he would not hurt her. He would be gentle._

_As their clothes slipped free of their bodies, an inferno erupted in Usagi's abdomen. She tried to hold back a pleasured cry as their bare skin connected. It was a sensation she'd never had the chance to savor in all her sixteen and a half years. Mamoru, so hard, prepared himself._

_"Usako... are you sure..."_

_"Do it! Oh please, do it Mamo-chan!" Usagi gasped. She was going to die if something (what!?) didn't happen soon; if all this pressure and dizziness did not culminate, somehow. Mamoru descended with a little noise from the back of his throat, capturing Usagi's lips in the process. She lunged into him, establishing their union with as much joy as her lover. Together, they began a dance as old as the sea, currently rocking and beating in a motion similar to their own..._

Sephrelenia pulled free of Sailor Moon's brain, but the images continued coming even as the Moon Princess found volition was hers once more. She relived the last part of the memory once again, which was nothing new- she'd recalled it every night since. A climax so blinding; so pleasurable and so mutual... the undescribable sense that her and Mamoru were finally one; that no human could ever steal that from them. They'd lost their virginity, and to each other in an act foretold by the stars; presaged by their past and fufilled that night with such love and tenderness. Sailor Moon shivered, suddenly disgusted that Sephrelenia had shared in her and Mamoru's private experience.

"So you did it," Sephie sneered. "You knew my plans and you impregnated yourself with her."

"H-huh?" the White Princess murmured, head spinning. She couldn't fathom the possibility Sephrelenia was broaching with her; it couldn't be true.

_You didn't have protection, though._

"No, you're lying... I'm not- not pregnant. No..." Sailor Moon whispered, almost to herself. Sephie snorted, and she shoved her hand against the shocked one's forehead, as if searching for confirmation. This time, she journeyed not into the blonde warrior's brain, but down through her body. Down... down... down...

Sailor Moon went slack, gasping. Her vision was no longer of the vaulted chamber room, but of a dark mass. She was seeing... what Sephrelenia was seeing. _In_ her body! The Dead Moon Princess stretched out her consciousness so they were little tentacles, parting the congealed black substance mentally, but not tangibly. And then, they were inside.

Looking at a group of clustered cells, living and breathing from a tiny cord.

The shape resembled a fetus, almost.

And then the implication hit Sailor Moon, and hard.

It _was_ a fetus.

A tiny, living, breathing organism was inside of her. A baby. Her daughter. ChibiUsa.

Sephrelenia pulled free, smug and irate all at the same time. She howled in frustration as Sailor Moon laid a hand over her stomach. She was speechless, but Sephrelenia was exactly the opposite.

"YOU'RE PREGNANT!" The words echoed around the room, greeted by chilly silence. None of the Senshi moved; none of them breathed. They were as motionless as their leader, stuck in their own personal shock. "Dammit! All of my plans, gone awry because of that stupid BABY! No wonder the little bastard wouldn't start blinking out of existence when I stabbed Mamoru-san; she exists twofold in this room!"

Sephrelenia slapped Sailor Moon full across the face, panting heavily. Her navy colored eyes flickered from one side of the room to another, then came to rest on the frozen figure of Usagi. She forced her lips into a wild smile; orbs dancing madly in renewed excitement. "I was going to do this the hard way, but I guess you'll just have to die first. Say bye-bye to baby!"

"NOOOO!" Sailor Moon screamed, shielding her stomach as Sephie tried to land a punch on her soft skin. "_Please_, no!" Her gaze unconsciously flew to Chibi Moon, staring at her future mother with terror scribed all over her features. Two gloved hands framed the pre-teen's ashen countenance, and silent yells fought to escape her open mouth. _So defenseless, even now_. But there was one way to ensure her safety...

_I won't let Sephrelenia harm me! I must protect my baby, at all costs!_ Sailor Moon thought desperately, turning her back when Sephie tried kicking her abdomen next.

"Face me like a soldier, Sailor Moon! Or are you a coward?" Sephrelenia goaded, slamming her to the ground with a swift backhand. Sailor Moon rolled over and began crab-crawling away.

"You wouldn't hurt a baby, would you? I'm trying to protect what is most dear to me, and if you lay a _hand_ on my stomach-"

"Empty threats!" Sephie hollered, shooting a dart of sizzling blue energy toward the future Queen. Sailor Moon dodged it skillfully, pulling herself upright in the same breath.

"Silver Moon Crystal Power... KISS!" A corresponding streak of sheer alabaster evacuated from the Sailor's rod, flaring out towards Sephrelenia with the speed of a freight train. Sephie grunted in exertion as she warded it off, momentarily stunned by the attack's strength. Sailor Moon began to lose hope; with the Senshi locked away behind an electrical barrier, her paramore bleeding his life away on the floor, and her attempts at assailing not tenacious enough, she feared the worst. She had wanted to accost Sephrelenia by herself, but suddenly she realized: Moon Princess or not, she was simply lacking in the power to kill Sephie. The girl before her was admittedly too great an adversary. And to add onto the unfavorable odds, Sailor Moon was now having to fend for two.

One thing was certain, though. The Moon Senshi was not going down without a fight.

Sephrelenia charged at Sailor Moon, emitting a strange war cry as she swirled her fingers. Sailor Moon instantly imagined a lasso being conjured from thin air as indigo energy gathered at the swishing tips. But the teen was ready.

"Silver Moon Crystal Power, Kiss!" She was afraid to use the actual Silver Crystal, should it prove deadly to the growing child in her womb. No wishful dream of salvation could have tempted the Light Princess into incurring possible ramifications upon her system. The girl knew all too well how weak the Crystal made her. What if it chose to zap the necessary adrenaline from ChibiUsa instead?

The snowy blitz enveloped Sehprelenia, and again the woman faltered before throwing it off. Sailor Moon felt a miniscule sliver of hope burgeon in her heart. Would a barrage of Silver Moon Kisses be enough to seriously handicap the Dark Princess? Could it work?

But Sailor Moon had opined too soon. Her inattention was her downfall. Sephrelenia raced from out of the ghostly fog, on the offensive. She caught the distracted Senshi by the neck, dragging her to the wall and shoving the teen against it roughly. Sailor Moon panicked, writhing in an audacious plea for oxygen. Sephrelenia let out a sibylic laugh as the Sailor Senshi screamed behind the pair. Moon could feel her eyes popping and vision worsening- the pandemonium was a distant uproar now. Despite her ailing cogency, Sephrelenia's baleful mock penetrated clearly into what was left of her consciousness.

"This is it, Princess Serenity. I'll have my revenge and you'll never get to greet that blissful future of yours. Prepare to meet Endymion; I'm sure he'll join you shortly..."

The world was falling away; breaking into little unintelligible pieces that grew dim and dark with every failed gasp. No air was expanding her lungs, and the dizzy, blinding pressure was unbearable...

_I tried. Oh God, I tried. But I wasn't strong enough... I'm sorry, everyone..._

The abyss was beckoning her forward, cold and icy...

Fresh, hot anger erupted unexpectedly in the pit of Sailor Moon's stomach. She started, flung back to the reality of deafening sound and color.

What-?

The fury rose; firey like a volcano frothing in anticipation of the burst. Sailor Moon could feel it pulsing through her veins; like an inferno racing over her body and out her jerking appendages. She knew, somehow, that something paranormal was occuring. This was not her wroth. She had been dying; about to pass on... she'd had no control over herself; her emotions.

But something did now.

And the core of that power was clumped firmly in Usagi's abdomen.

ChibiUsa... was fighting back?

The brilliant and stormy current within her crescendoed, and Sailor Moon shrieked as her skin seemed to explode. Sephrelenia was launched backward, scraping harshly against the stone floor in a mighty skid. She came to rest next to Mamoru's dorsicumbent figure, and did not move. Moon, on the other hand, collapsed. She was trembling from head to toe, all the while hyperventilating and clawing at her burning dermis. The blaze gradually ebbed to a nasty inflamation, but a hazy glow still surrounded her stomach. Sailor Moon looked over at Sephrelenia, stirring on the ground, and back to her midsection. The light winked at her before extinguishing itself, as if saying, "I'm here, Mama, and I don't want to die. Here's your chance."

Sailor Moon bolted over to Sephrelenia just as her enemy sat up disorientedly. Now it was her turn to screech aggressively, flinging herself onto Sephrelenia just as the blunette reached for Mamoru's fallen sword. They both scrambled to claim its handle, Sailor Moon multitasking as she also tried to keep the blade away from Mamoru's prone torso. Sephrelenia managed to swindle the saber, and she let out a yell of triumph. She viciously stabbed at Sailor Moon's side, but the warrior rolled off quicker than the tip ascended. Sephrelenia growled, stumbling up to deal another blow just as the prostrate teen kicked out at her. Already unsteady, the Dead Moon Princess began to topple over, arms waving like wild windmills to balance herself. Sailor Moon took advantage of Sephie's first blunder, and delivered a swift, flying boot straight into her nemesis' back. The daughter of Nehelenia grunted, forced forward even as her sword-laden arm buckled at an awkward angle. She fell over, twitched, and closed her lids.

Sailor Moon gaped, not believing her own eyes even as she observed the painfully twisted expression Sephrelenia bore.

That one kick, by some miraculous turn of events, had caused Sephrelenia to pitch forward onto Mamoru's sword. It now stuck out, half-plaintively and half-gloatingly, out of Sephrelenia's back. If one were to rotate the woman, they would have seen exactly where the saber pierced: directly into her heart.

Three small rivulets of blood escaped from the ancient rapier's tip, making a perilous odyssey down to the floor.

Sephrelenia, the last Dead Moon native, was dead the instant Endymion's weapon sliced through her vascular organ.

* * *

A/N: Wow, how action-packed! I think this is my first major final battle; not sure I've ever written one so intense before! How'd I do? Well, there's only one or two chapters left... undecided as to whether I'll include the epilogue in chapter 21 or 22... Hmm. Anyway, reviews are greatly appreciated! As always, the more who review, the faster I'll attempt to update!

**A note**: Perhaps you caught it, perhaps not, but Minako's strange hot flash/faint from an earlier chapter is alluded to. I almost verbatim put the Love Senshi's words into Usagi's mouth, and my reason is thus: In the chapter where Minako has that freakish hot spell, she is actually feeling the effects of Usagi and Mamoru's intense love. As the Senshi of that element of sorts, she has an uncanny ability to sense intense emotion, and, well... there was a lot of fresh love energy in Usagi and Mamoru's room that night :-D

Plus, ChibiUsa is encompassed by moonlight briefly in that same chapter, and it was just to symbolize her creation. Only Setsuna caught it, but since she already knew what was happening... well. Maybe it's incentive to reread the story (:-D), but I actually insert lots of little hints about Usagi's pregnancy and the battle to come throughout the fic. You just have to go back and read between the lines, now that you know where the plot has evolved to. All her fainting and throwing up; Rei's comment that she seems different the morning after... it's all there. The mood swings she kept having were also indicative of the little life growing inside her. I know the early pregnancy signs might seem far-fetched and a little too soon, but I'll even explain THAT tidbit in a future chapter!

Bye!

**AngelMoon Girl**


	21. Resurfacing: All the Time in the World

Disclaimer: I have never owned Sailor Moon in my life. Dreams are a whole different story, so there :-P!

A/N: Thank you to last chapter's reviewers: **neoearthqueen30, KageNoNeko, mae-E, Silvermoonlight9, Lil' Miss Kagura, Kitkino86, angelsea,** and **PriestessHelene.**

**Saving Bonds of Love**

Part 21: "Resurfacing: All the Time in the World"

* * *

Sailor Moon inhaled shakily, her wobbly knees flagging to the point where they met cold marble. She didn't know when or how the Senshi finally escaped their transparent prison- probably the moment Sephrelenia died- but suddenly they were coalescing all around her. Fingers patted her shoulder, fondly pushed back her hair, and congratulated her eagerly with back slaps. There was a haze of chatter, all nonsensical to the blonde wallowing in shock.

First of all, the one who'd wreaked hell on the Sailors was now dead before her- a girl who had once been the Moon child's friend- and at Sailor Moon's hand. Of course, it had been inadvertent, but...

"My God... I've killed her," Usagi moaned, clawing at her face. "I stabbed her."

"Not on purpose," Jupiter said gruffly, rubbing up and down Moon's arm comfortingly. "She kind of did it to herself. You just, ah, aided the process along a little bit." Sailor Mars growled and covertly kicked the brunette in the thigh. Sailor Moon was too far in reverie to notice. The brawny warrior winced. "But, not your fault. Not at all. Noooope."

Sailor Moon just whimpered, eyes never leaving the mangled body of Sephie. The sword still protruded from the girl's back, and a continuous stream of blood to rival a waterfall's trickled downward. Moon felt a sudden, insane urge to run her white fingers through the fluid, just to see tangible proof that Sephie's blood was on her hands. Sephrelenia looked so innocent now, as if her assassination attempts had been nothing but the work of a monster dwelling in her soul. Not Sephie. _It could never have been Sephie..._

"Nice, Jupiter. Very convincing," Mars drawled, rolling her eyes at the green warrior who'd just lent lame support. "Just kick her down the well of despair a little more, why don't you? Stomp on her remaining hope."

"Ignore their bickering, love," Neptune told Sailor Moon sweetly. "You should be proud of how valiantly you fought tonight, and all by yourself. You truly are worthy of the title 'Queen'. That the little bi- er... _Sephrelenia _was a causality of our skirmish was mere accident."

Uranus snorted from a few feet away, face comically twisted in revulsion as she nudged Nellie's scales. The snake was as limp and lifeless as her master, probably due to some strange connection between the two. Moon gave it no pondering, instead focusing on the harsh postulating of the Wind Senshi. "_Causality_. Michiru, how do you maintain such kindness? Usagi-san, you saved the world from the mad clutch of a megalomaniac, who happened to be the evil spawn of Nehelenia! She was a total clone of her mother; evil to the core- she wasn't worth saving. She deserves hell as punishment; that sword had her name on it from the get-go!"

Sailor Moon rolled the passionate words around in her head, seeing truth to Uranus' opinion yet unable to concur. Sephrelenia may have been dark; a Dead Moon native... but her mother had been as well. And look at her! She'd been a successful case!

"Usagi-san... Sometimes the best way to heal is to come to terms with an event. You know as well as I that if Sephrelenia had survived, none of us would've been able to say the same. We would all be in her current place," Pluto explained. "One shadowed life is not worth spilling tears over. Instead, rejoice in the fact that we are all alive and she is not. Otherwise, the future would have been drastically different."

Which brought Sailor Moon to her next point of melodramatic shock. Suddenly, the forgotten plight of Mamoru rung loudly in her consciousness; how could she have possibly omitted his state from her mind? Sephrelenia's demise took a sharp back-seat; the rueful self-disgust Moon had been inflicting on herself disappeared. Only an overwhelming concern for her paramour remained.

"Mamo-chan! Oh God, is he...?"

Mercury, from her perch beside the fallen Prince, shook her head. She was examining his wound, and looked up when the Princess spoke. Her proceeding reassurance was light, but a somber and strained undertone flecked her voice. "Don't worry, Usagi-chan. He's hanging in there, but alive." Sailor Moon exhaled, unsure when the oxygen had gotten stuck in her throat. She appraised the strange pallor of Mamoru's face, and choked out,

"But... he's awfully pale."

"You should have seen him earlier," Jupiter muttered under her breath. "OW!" She swiveled to glare at an equally ornery looking Fire Senshi.

"It's called _tact_, Mako-chan. We use it in stressful situations."

Sailor Moon ignored the quarreling pair. She stared pleadingly at Mercury for a reply, who supplied quickly. "Mako-chan's right; he was worse before. He's stable now. We'll have to get him to a hospital for stitches, and a thorough examination." She faltered for a minute, then added almost desperately, "Don't be mad, Usagi-chan, but I had to perform CPR on him when you were going into shock."

Sailor Moon frowned, but not in anger. She shook her head fiercely. "I'm not mad. I'm _far_ from it. You did what you knew would save him, and I thank you. If I were to be jealous, or angry at you for that, then I wouldn't deserve... any of you."

Mars grinned cheekily. "Can I kiss him too?"

"I wouldn't go that far," Sailor Moon matched stiffly, but then she dispelled the tension with a laugh immediately after. "Oh, I love you guys."

Any other sentimentality that might have followed was sharply cut off. The lair of Sephrelenia began shaking as if an earthquake were wracking the ocean. Here and there, torches were being extinguished and crumbled to explode on the marble. A large chunk of ceiling separated itself as well and landed not too far from the Senshi corps. Everyone shielded their faces from the subsequent shards undulating their way. Mercury shot upward in urgency.

"This space is going to be obliviated now that Sephrelenia's magic isn't fueling its existence! We have to get out of here!"

"Teleportation, Ami-san?" Saturn put in, wielding her rod.

"Same way we got down here, right?" Venus reasoned, touching Sailor Moon's shoulder. "With the added power of Usagi-chan, we'll have enough strength to bear Mamoru's body along too."

"It's like in Rubeus' spaceship, with ChibiUsa," Jupiter nodded. "It has to work."

"Alright guys, power up around Mamo-chan," Sailor Moon said, sliding unconsciously back into the leader role. Pluto smiled at her approvingly. There would be time later- days, years- to mourn Sephrelenia and the loss of her chance at salvation, but right now it was all about resurfacing with Mamoru. They all danced into action, taking firm positions around the Prince. Chibi Moon made a little strangled noise.

"Hurry, guys. I think the oxygen is decreasing!"

A plethora of rising shouts and a few flares of light later, the citadel of Sephrelenia crumpled onto the stationary figures of the aforementioned dead Princess and her basilisk. The Sailor Senshi, on the other hand, were flying through space pockets and crackling dimensions of color and luminescence, safe from the sea's fury as it came back to reclaim what was rightfully hers...

oOo

Sailor Moon grunted as she slammed into soft beach sand, groaning like someone had just delivered a sucker punch to her gut. She gasped and flew up, cradling her belly.

"Sorry, sweetie," she whispered to her stomach, rubbing it gingerly. "Mama didn't mean to jostle you..."

The blonde looked up and noticed Chibi Moon eying her strangely. But then the teen saw how a mutual expression of love and concern subsisted in her daughter's ruby depths, and they shared a quiet grin. It was as if a secret had just passed between them in the comfortable quiescence.

"Okay, Usagi?"

"Okay. You?"

"Mm, spiffing," Chibi Moon giggled, stumbling up. She offered the elder Moon Princess a hand, and helped tug the nearly seventeen year old to her feet. Sailor Moon started as, the next thing she knew, her arms were full of the cotton candy head.

"What's this for?"

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"Everything."

Sailor Moon smiled slowly. No other explanation was needed; the youngest Senshi's message was clear.

_Thank you for protecting me, Mama._

A low moan interrupted the mother-daughter bonding moment, and the pair pulled apart quickly. Sailor Moon bolted over to her future husband, currently being tended to by Mercury, Pluto, and Neptune as the others watched on. The blue-haired pedantic had her gloves firmly pressed into the Prince's two gashes, and Neptune was joining her with a couple more. An emotionally charged glance toward Mars, Venus, and Pluto by Moon sent gratitude their way as she observed their bare arms. It was a fast eye sweep; her pupils had their own volition, and they wanted to feast on Mamoru's countenance as he came to. Even the resurrection of Sephrelenia from the ocean's heart would not have forced the girl away.

Mamoru issued another pained sound from out of his mouth, then opened his fluttering lids. The first thing he saw was the frightened yet relieved cerulean orbs of Sailor Moon.

"Us- Usa-" he coughed, and Moon shushed him.

"Don't use up all your energy talking," she reprimanded him gently, even as happy tears brimmed over her defenses. "You've suffered a few sword wounds from Sephrelenia..."

"Who?" Mamoru asked confusedly as he tried to peer down his length to where Mercury was staunching his blood.

"Oh man, this is going to be one long story, isn't it?" Uranus chuckled. She crouched and slung an arm around Neptune's shoulder blades, all camaraderie-like. "Welcome back to the land of the living, Mamoru-san. You had a couple close calls."

"Yes. But we have all the time in the world to tell him the engaging tale," aubergine-haired Pluto replied contentedly. She laid a complacent hand on her staff, then rested her chin against the appendage. "My goodness, it'll be time for me to go back to my post."

"So soon?" Chibi Moon pouted. She knew quite well the implications involved. If Pluto left, so too would she- that had been the agreement between the Time Sentinel and Neo-Queen Serenity.

"Yes," Pluto replied. "But not forever. Never forever, Small Lady." She winked at the child, in a gesture only the elder warriors understood. Chibi Moon just frowned in obfuscation.

"Wow," Mamoru commented from the ground, appearing to grow stronger with Sailor Moon's hand clasped tightly in his own now. He pouted in fake regret. "I'm guessing I totally blew the big battle, eh? And I was so looking forward to thrashing the enemy! What else did I miss?"

"Um, I'm pregnant?" Sailor Moon answered innocently.

She wished, in that instant's breath, for a camera.

But then again, who packs cameras on the eve of a bloody duel for their life?

* * *

A/N: Ha ha... thought I'd leave this chapter off on a humorous note. I'm sure your imaginations can supply Mamoru's expression :-D Thank you all so much for sticking with me for so long. There is only one chapter left; the epilogue. The more who review, the faster I'll attempt to update!

**AngelMoon Girl**


	22. Epilogue: Passage of the Crown

Disclaimer: Auuurgh! For the last time, I do not own Sailor Moon :-D

A/N: Thank you to last chapter's reviewers: **tryntee13, Serandi82, catchastar101, mae-E, heartofblades, BiGgEsT. bOoKwOrM. iN. tHe. wOrLd, Kitkino86, angelsea, Lil' Miss Kagura, CharmedSerenity3, Rraz45, Kelevandras, mizqt, lunar-92-diamond,** and **PriestessHelene.**

**Saving Bonds of Love**

Part 22: "Epilogue: Passage of the Crown"

* * *

"I'm fat."

"Usako, you are _not _fat," Mamoru crooned, one hand cradling Usagi's swollen belly and the other fingering at her sweaty bangs. June thirtieth, his soon-to-be-wife's birthday, had arrived sweltering hot. Rei already had every possible door and window open for their leader's party, and every Senshi present was currently fanning herself wildly in the middle of the priestess' room. It was nice having everyone back together again, minus Setsuna and ChibiUsa. Those two had journeyed home only days after the final battle with Sephrelenia- a perilous altercation that seemed lifetimes ago now. Mamoru had long since healed his wounds, and Usagi had long since sprouted a stomach ten times the size she used to have... which, as one can infer, was her most recent hormonal-induced source of angst.

"Yes I _ammm_," she whined, pouting down at her bulge. "Look at me! Not even six months pregnant and I already look like a whale!"

"Well, if it's any consolation, you already looked like a whale before you got pregnant," Rei teased, but quickly snapped her mouth shut when Usagi glared daggers her way. Then, to the raven-head's horror, her best friend's eyes began filling with tears. "I-it was a joke, Usagi! You look beautiful! I swear!"

"Who's got tact _now_?" Makoto grumbled, and Haruka laughed.

"You still remember that?" the Wind Senshi inquired interestedly, and Makoto chuckled,

"How could I forget? The ghost of my many kicks in the shin still lives on. I cringe in pain often."

Mamoru laughed along with everyone else, but then noticed his fiancee was still brooding. The chevalier took Usagi's chin and turned her melancholy countenance to face him.

"Usako, if you're worried, we do have another appointment next week. We can ask the doctor if this extra weight is normal; you do look very full for still having around four months left," he commented. "ChibiUsa must be doing very well to be developing so ahead of schedule..."

Usagi beamed at him. "Oh Mamo-chan, you always know what to say to make me feel better- oh!"

"Usako?" Mamoru suddenly looked worried, midnight orbs solicitous and cautious as he touched her cheek. Usagi had her teeth gritted and eyelids clenched, but the moment soon passed. She opened her ultramarine depths to observe everyone crouched around her.

"Okay, Usagi-chan?" Ami inquired.

"Yeah; ChibiUsa just took me by surprise is all. She's been doing that to me a lot lately; pains here, kicks there..."

"She must be so ebullient and lively... not to mention very anxious to get out!" Michiru chuckled. "If her future self is any indication... Oh, I'm so excited to greet her as an infant!"

"Oh, there she goes again, fluttering around!" Usagi giggled, stroking her stomach lovingly. "Here, feel. She's quite antsy today." Everyone coalesced tighter around the flaxen, chuckling and bantering while taking turns feeling the odd nudges coming from within their Princess. Mamoru moved back to let them all experience this little wonder; he'd had his share of "ChibiUsa-time". Every night, long after his fiancee had drifted off to sleep (yes, they had made the great move-in soon after his proposal, much to the disparagement of Usagi's parents), Mamoru would lie with his head on Usagi's swollen tummy. He just listened, sometimes for hours on end, to the almost inaudible little sounds coming from in his paramour's womb. Mostly it was just tiny throbs against his cheeks here and there, but once in a while the knightly paladin could have sworn that ChibiUsa made a soft cooing type sound. But, that occurrence always happened late into the night, and it could have simply been the ebony-head's sleep-deprived imagination, or wishful dreams of a father. He preferred the former, though. It was nice to believe your daughter was trying to speak to you, even from within their mother, to whisper love and other nonsenses.

"I'll get the cake," Rei said, breaking the excited group apart once all the girls had their fill.

"Want me to help-" Usagi began, but Rei looked a little affronted.

"Usagi, this is _your_ birthday party... _and _you're pregnant! You'll not be lifting a finger today; not while I can help it! Ami-chan, Michiru-san, would you two help me please?"

"Sure," the aforementioned aqua-heads replied, following Rei out of the room. Haruka leaned back against a cushion and tried to look cool, while Mamoru went back to his favorite spot next to Usagi. It was hard even letting her out of his sight now. Hotaru, meanwhile, observed a bluejay that hopped around on the windsill, twiddling her thumbs and giggling when the bird nearly toppled over in its vain antics. On the other side of the bedroom, Minako and Makoto dug up Rei's latest manga, threw Usagi a copy, and began perusing its pages. Only their laughter permeated the quiet, comfortable atmosphere.

Suddenly, all the lights went off and Usagi screamed. She really needn't have; late afternoon sunlight still streamed in from the open windows and sliding panel-door, making all occupants quite visible.

"Good God, girl! Be quiet and let us finish creating a mood!" Rei shouted from behind her, flicking on and off and on again her lights. "See? Just us."

"She even manages to ruin her _own _party," Minako whispered a little too loudly, and Usagi struggled over her rotund belly to badly aim a cushion the other blonde's way. The girl just chuckled when the plush went sailing past her.

"_Anyways_, could we all be silent for a moment and try this again? Now, Usagi, I'm about to plunge us into not-so-total-darkness again-" Lights killed once more, amidst stifled snickers - "... alright, awesome- no screaming this time. Now..."

"_Happy birthday to you!_

_Happy birthday to you!_

_Happy birthday Usaaaaagiiii,_

_Happy birthday to you_!"

"_Are you one? Are you_-"

"Okay, enough Mako-chan, I think we all know how old Usagi's turning," Rei sighed, placing the inflamed cake on the table in front of civilianed Moon. "Make a wish, Usagi!" Mamoru squeezed the palm of their birthday girl, freshly seventeen, while she thought.

_What do I want? There's so much I wish for; how can I choose?_

Mamoru noticed her indecision. "Delve into your heart, and you'll know your deepest desire, Usako."

Usagi smiled at him, nodding.

_I know what I'll wish for..._

**_I wish for peace at last, if even for only a few years while my daughter grows. I wish for the conquering power of love to remain true for us Senshi, and that I birth a healthy baby._**

Usagi exhaled mightily onto the candles, extinguishing the dancing orange in one blow. The Senshi's voices rose up in a cheer, but then something strange happened. All the noise in the room went dim, as if the Moon Princess were listening to it from the other end of a tunnel. She swayed, instantly gaining the attention of her friends, but their concern meant little to Usagi right now. There was a voice; some nostalgic tenor from centuries yore. Who was this female? What sounded like jabbering grew louder, but the words were indistinct; it sounded like gibberish still.

"What?" Usagi whispered. She inched deeper into darkness; the abyss of her mind. The birthday room was fading... "What are you trying to say?"

More inaudible muttering. Then another voice, loud and worried. Usagi looked back, to the party and her Senshi. She could just barely make out Mamoru, yelling at her. Why was his face above hers now? Why was he asking what she meant; couldn't he too hear this woman talking?

"Mamo-chan," she moaned. "Mamo-chan, I can't hear her-"

"What's she going on about?" Mamoru was now saying to the others. Why did he sound so terrified? "She's babbling!"

" 'm not crazy," Usagi mumbled, just as a word- a name- resounded clearly in her brain.

"**Serenity**!"

"Yes?" Usagi answered immediately. The girls were now rushing around, exchanging theories and pleading with Ami for information. The pedantic was now scanning the Lunar Warrior, but why? Nothing was wrong, except someone was trying to relay a message to her! Why couldn't they all just shut up; the voice was so quiet-

"**Princess Serenity, the time has come**."

"Time? I- auuuuugh," Usagi's inquiry changed mid-way into a pitched groan. Pain like a sledgehammer being driven into her abdomen ensnared the blonde. She hunched up, suddenly aware that her body was resting on Mamoru's lap. When had she fainted?

"Oh God- Ami-san, what's going on?" Mamoru shouted, and from Usagi's position looking up at his features, he appeared scared. The same panic existed on every other countenance in the room.

Ami's fingers were fairly flying over the light blue computer. Her cheeks were white and her lips pinched when it seemed the answer was given.

"This... can't be... I-"

"Ami-chan, _what_!?" Rei yelled, trying to crane her head around to view the results. Ami gulped.

"If I'm not mistaken... Usagi-chan is... going into premature labor. Very quickly."

Total silence grabbed the Senshi. Then, like a bomb exploding through quiescence, everyone began talking in little flurries of movement and gestures. The chaos pounded against Usagi's ears and she groaned again. Mamoru's fingers were raking through her hair aimlessly; he was distracted and trying to have his opines heard as loudly as all the others.

"Be quiet..." Usagi whispered, trying to seek counsel from the message bringer in her mind. No one could distinguish her order in all the din.

"Labor!? But she's barely six months-" Hotaru argued, but was cut off.

"This can't be true, Ami-san. Scan her again!" Michiru was saying with a head-shake, in denial with the rest of the warriors.

"The computer isn't lying! Now, we need some clean towels- Rei-chan, do you have any ice packs? And then some-"

"Ami-chan, _have you lost your marbles_? You can't possibly be implying a home delivery; Usagi already registered with a hospital, remember?" Rei cried over Ami's rambling directions.

"Rei-san's right. We have time yet; labor is a long and lengthy process. I'll get Usako into my ferrari; Rei-san, Ami-san, and Haruka-san could come with us..." Mamoru went off describing the route they'd take while trying to shift Usagi's dead weight. Pain had finally left but in its absence the girl felt drained and heavy. There was still a steady ache in her abdomen and lower back. Thankfully, hiatus from brooding on the harsh nature of labor- if that was what was happening to her- came to Usagi... in the form of two foreboding words.

"**No time**."

"She says... she... no time. No time for hospital," Usagi gasped through clenched teeth. Mamoru froze in the act of lugging up his fiancee.

"What?"

"No time!" Usagi howled, knees buckling and body arching when another contraction claimed her. ChibiUsa must really be desperate to escape the confines of her womb! This was all happening so different from what she'd read in books... Mamoru caught the Moon Princess just as she slid from his grip and back onto the floor. His eyes were pleading and concerned.

"Usako, who's 'she'? Is it ChibiUsa? Are you... communicating with her?"

Usagi just whined piteously through pursed lips, head rocking back and forth. Her future husband couldn't tell if it was from delirium or a negative reply.

"Usako, _is it the baby_?" Mamoru interrogated, drawing out each syllable. He grasped the blonde's shoulders. "Honey?"

"No," Usagi hissed. The agony was mounting to a crescendo and she writhed under it. Her eyes were squeezed shut, but they were forced open in intrigue a minute later. Why was the room suddenly so blindingly, brilliantly white?

Then the inscrutable tenor issued forth again, and this time it was not from within the dregs of the Moon Princess' brain. It was in this moment that Usagi realized who the owner was, and she cursed herself for not having had this epiphany earlier. How could she have forgotten her own _mother_?

"You have no time, Sailor Senshi. She is already too far along."

The luminescence faded, revealing a regal and very familiar woman adorned in white garb. Queen Serenity of the Silver Millennium crouched down next to her panting daughter, smiling gently; maternally upon her offspring. If it wasn't for the pearly, transparent sheen that made her specter-like, all occupants might have said the monarch had risen from the dead. No longer was she the tiny, fairy-like creature who spoke to them through a bubble in the ruins of the Moon Kingdom. Life sized, a soft glow encircled her body like a blanket. The overcome Senshi knelt down in awe of her presence and in subservience to her power. She chuckled.

"No need, dear friends. It is not I you pay obeisance to anymore. You see my soul only, for I have long since passed through the Valley of Death. This ghost before you is but reflection of the person I once was, and will only last until my final mission is fulfilled. Rise, and cease your reverent prostration. Now is not the time."

Slightly nonplussed, the girls stood up and awkwardly gathered around the three Royals of the throng. Mamoru was openly staring at Serenity, clutching Usagi protectively to him. Serenity touched his hand; he exhaled at how a cold shiver raced through his appendage.

"You do not need to protect her from me, Prince Endymion, though I appreciate your sentiment. I have seen how loyal and caring you have been; how you have shielded my daughter from harm so passionately. You have my eternal gratitude. But please- I am no threat- I only wish to cradle my child, if only for a few minutes. One last time, while I complete my ultimatum," the silvery female explained warmly. Mamoru seemed a little reluctant, but he layed Usagi in Queen Serenity's lap. The blonde was a little unaware as she fought off another wave of physical anguish.

"And what is this mission you speak of?" Mamoru questioned, with an equal air of power and command to his tone. Serenity cocked her head, stroking Usagi's cheek while she responded.

"I am here for the Passage of the Crown; a coronation celebration as it were. As Lunarian Law dictates, _Neither sickness nor exile nor death shall separate a Moon Queen and her Princess heir descendant at the time of the Crown's Passage. _I am here, magnified for you all, merely through the volition of the Silver Crystal."

"So you're saying... Usagi-chan's about to become... Queen?" Minako elucidated, looking faint. She wasn't the only one.

"Yes. By Lunarian Royal Tradition, the title is passed on either when the heir comes of age on her eighteenth birthday, or upon the birth of her first child." The Queen's brows threatened to disappear into her bangs. "And by the looks of it, Serenity and Endymion decided to begin a family early. _Quite _early." Nobody missed the slight chastising and teasing hidden in her observation. Mamoru went beet red and if Usagi wasn't so out of it, she would have mimicked him.

"It was... an accident," he mumbled. Perhaps that was a bit of a prevarication... the night of passion was most definitely not a source of regret for the ebony-head, but what had been spawned from their love should have been years in coming. If only they'd used protection! Still, he and Usagi had discussed the topic in great detail. Both were a little frightened, but nothing if not ecstatic at becoming parents. They'd always known and looked forward to ChibiUsa's birth in the flesh... they just had never expected her so soon!

Serenity laughed out loud. "Do not fret, young Endymion! I am overjoyed that a granddaughter will join the ranks of the Serenity line, especially one so characteristic of her ancestors' bumbling yet pure-hearted traits!"

"So you know...?" Hotaru broached, and Serenity inclined her head again.

"Do not forget I am a spirit, Warrior of Saturn. I have been watching over Princess Serenity, guiding her along, since the time of her Earth birth. I have seen her trials and triumphs; her loves and losses. And quite often, the quarrelsome yet deep relationship she shares with the babe in her womb. ChibiUsa will grow to be a fine lady and valuable friend, I assure you."

Usagi seemed to revive herself from the throes of labor.

"Why's it happening so fast?" she choked out, gazing up at her mother worriedly. "Can't I be transferred to a hospital?"

"No, Serenity. Lunarian labor is not prolonged like that of a human's. This baby is of half-Moon, half-Earth descendance. On the Silver Millennium, pregnancy only lasts for about three months. Yours is doubled because of ChibiUsa's Terranian roots, but still shorter than a natural human's growth requirement. You may have noticed, Serenity, that your early pregnancy symptoms were quite accelerated; vomiting and light-headedness occurred only days after ChibiUsa's conception. Now, her birth will come quickly- perhaps in only an hour's time. That is why attempting to bring you to a hospital is so risky. It is safer for you to deliver here, among friends and allies. Besides, the Crown's Passage must happen regardless of circumstance. I think my presence might evoke less questions if we do the ceremony here, don't you agree?" Serenity said lightly.

"But- but the delivery... how will we...?" Usagi whimpered, and Queen Serenity shushed her.

"Calm down, darling! I will be here with you, to coach the Senshi along... obviously I've experienced the miracle of birth myself; you didn't just pop out of thin air, Serenity!" the elder Serenity reassured. "All will go well, I promise you."

Usagi seemed mollified, but then her features tensed up again. Her visage became constricted. "Oh God... oh God oh God oh God, I need to PUSH!"

"Not yet- Endymion, get her onto her back, please- that's right dear, deep breaths. In, out. Nice and slow... good girl. It helps the pain."

Usagi nodded frantically, half-sobbing and half-hyperventilating through fish-in-a-bowl puckered lips. If the situation wasn't so serious, her comical countenance would have elicited a few snickers.

"Right, now Endymion, you hold the upper half of her body and bend her slightly forward- that's right, perfect- and Mercury, you have the most experience in this area?"

"Only from what I've studied," Ami returned skeptically, a little dubious of her own knowledge now that the brunt of the burden was placed on her shoulders. She'd been ready to do this earlier, but now that the time had finally dawned... "I've never dreamed I'd deliver a baby, though-"

"There's a first for everything," Serenity encouraged briskly, "and you won't be alone. I may not be fully corporeal, but this spirit has palpability for a reason. I will aid you. Mercury, you help me unclothe Serenity's undergarments; ChibiUsa is going to crown any minute. Mars, go grab as many towels as you can. Venus and Saturn, I'll need some ice or cold packs, please. Jupiter, I'm certain you aren't inept when it comes to boiling water? We'll need to bathe the infant soon after she's born. I will deal with the umbilical cord and other afterbirth elements. Uranus, Neptune, could you two please phone for a medical visit once my time here concludes? Serenity and the baby will need extra care and a thorough examination; something nor Mercury or I can fully provide."

Usagi began jerking and screaming. "Ow, ow, ow! Mother, I _have to push_!"

"It's alright," Serenity crooned, eyes never leaving Usagi's lower regions. Her expression brightened, and Ami noticed immediately as well.

"Oh my," Ami breathed in awe. "Usagi-chan, I can see ChibiUsa-chan! Her head; she's coming!"

"Pink already," Rei giggled as she passed by, breaking the taut atmosphere as she ran back from her massive towel hunt. Senshi were racing and fumbling around, trying to fulfill their duties. Mamoru was embracing; supporting Usagi. He was whispering easements and nonsense into her ear.

"You can do it, Usako... I know you can; this is nothing compared to the evils we've encountered and conquered... just think about her face, sweetheart... You fought Sephrelenia to keep her alive, and now you're going to finish this..."

"Mama!" Usagi wailed, losing herself in the most agonizing contraction yet. It felt like her insides were on fire; cramping up and twisting into odd shapes. She could feel everything; every nerve, every expanding muscle... and her daughter, hastening to meet the world and already advancing out the threshold. The pain was so eclipsing, but she must press through; the birth would be brief, as her namesake had reassured. Must give it her all to ensure a healthy child... to give ChibiUsa that last ounce of life connected- no, _dependent-_ on her mother's efforts...

Then suddenly, in all the anguish and the confusion and the exterior instructions, there was release. Usagi gasped greedily for air, head pounding and body throbbing, but mind strangely jubilant. Then revelation hit:

She'd done it. She'd given birth to ChibiUsa.

Cheering; pats; even Mamoru pecking her in excitement seemed unimportant and hazy. Now a desire to hold ChibiUsa thundered through Usagi's veins, more potent than the urge to push had been.

"Let me see her," the blonde demanded as firmly as Serenity had just commanded her friends, gripping Mamoru's hand. "I want to hold my baby."

Ami looked to Serenity for guidance, and the new grandmother giggled throatily. Moisture clogged up her cerulean pupils as she motioned for the blunette to pass over the squalling infant. It seemed the poised and dignified Queen was overcome by emotion, and she was not the only individual attempting to quell tears. Even mighty Haruka, who liked to pretend to be heartless as stone, had to step out of the room blabbering something about "allergies".

Usagi's breath caught when a most messy and wet child was placed into her waiting arms. But she did not care how bloody her baby was, or that ChibiUsa had a strange purple tinge to her, or even that the tiny one was covered in a cheesy vernix. She bent over and kissed the new Moon heir's forehead, relishing in the love that seemed to pour out of every fiber of her being. The moment felt so surreal- was she really a new mother now? And about to become a Queen to boot?

Speaking of Royal matters, Queen Serenity cleared her throat. "Serenity, I do not have much time left. First I must ask you, as part of the Crowning, what shall you name the new Princess?"

"ChibiUsa, of course," Usagi said, a little dazedly. She didn't even glance away from her daughter; the aforementioned cotton candy head had opened her ruby eyes and was now making small mewling noises. Usagi was still in disbelief mode. Serenity sighed and broached gently,

"Serenity, that is a nickname. Traditionally, a Royal name is a hat-tipping to the female line. And every Princess has had the inclusion of 'Serenity' since... well, the dawn of the Silver Millenium, I suppose. Let the official title have personal meaning for Endymion and you."

"Small Lady," said Mamoru suddenly. "Usagi, we call her 'Small Lady' in the future, remember? And she told us her full name, that day in the park when she first arrived..."

"That's right!" Usagi agreed breathlessly. "Usagi Small Lady Serenity... and then we nicknamed her ChibiUsa, to differentiate between us... my, it's been so long, I'd forgotten!"

"A beautiful name for a beautiful baby," Queen Serenity concurred, gazing with reverence and adoration at her wiggling only grandchild. She reached out a translucent hand, and rested a cold palm on ChibiUsa's forehead. A half-moon sigil began gleaming beneath her fingertips. "Princess Usagi Small Lady Serenity, first in the line of Princess Serenity Luna Rose and Prince Endymion Terran Knight, I dub thee the new heir to the Silver Millennium of the future Crystal Tokyo."

The mark burgeoned in white light, then disappeared. Everyone exhaled in surprise when the baby was suddenly adorned in a decadent white gown and her dermis cleaned itself. Queen Serenity moved to gently set her index finger on Usagi's forehead next. The blonde closed her eyes, feeling a sense of power and wisdom rush through her as Serenity passed over her mantle. She too could feel her garments changing. Already, the soft fabric of her Queenly dress was chafing the teen's skin as she shifted closer to the elder monarch. "Princess Serenity Luna Rose, I now dub thee Neo-Queen Serenity of the Silver Millennium and future city of Crystal Tokyo. You have matured from a flighty Princess to a fierce warrior, and now are preparing to become a responsible mother. You have experienced the ultimate power of the Silver Crystal and I now pass on my knowledge, my kingdom, and the rights to the Silver Crystal to you, daughter. May you be a wise, loving, and serene ruler. May your family be blessed with good fortune throughout all their days. May you yourself continue to grow as a monarch and may your Prince claim the title of King Endymion forevermore."

Mamoru bowed his head. He too felt his raiments become that of Prince Endymion, then the attire of the King. Black became lavender and his garb was suddenly more suited to that of a Royal than a knight. There was no longer any armor or a sword, but aegis still subsisted in the form of a staff that he felt wielded enormous power- no doubt that of the Golden Crystal.

Queen Serenity turned to the Senshi, who had transformed after seeing their leaders morph into their final forms. "Sailor Senshi, you are now henceforth the Sailor Guardians. It is your duty to continue to protect the Royal Family. May you be bound to their service and retain your strong friendships in the years- centuries, perhaps- to come. Be an asset to the growing Princess and aid her in her future status as a member of the Sailor Senshi. Always extend a hand of peace before reverting to battle tactics, and provide fellowship to aliens instead of creating enemies. Be agents of good will, and you will see far less conflicts. Submit to the Neo-Queen and King's decisions, but feel free to support them with your own suggestions. Remember, a kingdom always falls when it is headed by a cold dictator. Every opinion matters. Sailor Guardians, may you continue to uphold the ideals of your ancestors and fulfill your destinies with smarts, strength, and grace. Keep my daughter and her family safe."

Serenity smiled sadly; wistfully as she began fading away into oblivion. Her last words were not bitter, but a wishful, loving farewell.

"You have this Queen's benediction for a future unmarred by war and corruption. I know you will overcome any tribulations. Serenity, my darling daughter; beautiful Princess of my heart... we'll meet again someday, and I'll always be watching over you. Kiss that baby of yours goodnight for me everyday, and when you rock her, think of how I once did the same for you. Your memories of me may be few and far inbetween, but know this: I love you forever and into eternity."

And then the late Queen blinked out, like a frail burning candle being extinguished after the wind's mournful wisp. Usagi sniffed; she was unsure when the tears had begun escaping her lids, but they were a steady flow now. Mamoru brushed away the droplets with the pad of his thumb. He smiled wanly at her, and Usagi mirrored the friendly gesture back at him. The departure of her mother was a sorrowful ordeal, but suddenly the warm and living bundle in her arms took precedence.

After all, she was a mother now too.

And... oh dear God... a Queen as well!

Were all her birthdays going to be this eventful now too, or...?

:-D THE END

* * *

A/N: Well, that was the last chapter! Hopefully this was a nice little treat- it was the epilogue, but God was it long! It was slow in a few places; I felt it dragging once in a while, but hopefully you all enjoyed it! Thank you for reading, and putting up with the AU moments here and there (like... the full names of Serenity and Endymion :-D Cheesy, yes)... it was fun! Reviews are appreciated, but give yourself a round of applause first for sticking through to the end! My readers mean so much to me!

P.S. It's shameless self-promotion but... check out my other stories!

**AngelMoon Girl**


End file.
